Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter!
by WOLFWATCHER12
Summary: My first x-over between RE and DMC, takes place during RE 3. Jill merges with this Demon named Leerah and she and her Devil Arms allies help her escape from Raccoon City. Now imbued with Demonic Power, she must fight off Nemesis and a new menace more powerful than the Tyrant and Nemesis put together. How will she escape? Read on to find out Rated M for content and language. JillxOC
1. A Demonic Resolve!

Hi there all you folks. I've decided to give it a go at a 19 chapter long crossover between Resident Evil and Devil May Cry. This new story revolves around your favorite Resident Evil babe, and mine...Jill Valentine, and is set in an alternate universe where both Raccoon City and the town where the Devil May Cry shop is exists. In this story, it takes place during the events of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. Jill is trying to escape Raccoon City along with Carlos Oliveria and get away from the giant tyrannical monster; Nemesis. But then, a demonic blob of ooze named Leerah seeps into Raccoon City and finds her way to Jill, merging with her to begin healing her wound where she was infected with the T-Virus, and Leerah makes her stronger than any human and Jill is able to wield Devil Arms that she and Leerah will collect that are hidden throughout the city and the Demons that their forged from. Plus, Dante arrives in Raccoon City to get any survivors out of there. As this progresses, Carlos meets up with Leon Kennedy who is trying to find Sherry Birkin and Claire Redfield, and also Jill meets my OC, Max Evans, who slowly starts to fall in love with her. What else will happen as Jill has her encounter with Dante? And will it work out between Jill and Max? Only way to find out is to read on. So, sit back, relax, pull up your socks, pop some popcorn, grab a soda, order a pizza and let's enjoy Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Main Pairing: JillxOC.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

**Time Stamp - **only used once

_**"Demons Speak/Nemesis."**_

_**'Leerah Thinking'**_

***GUN SHOT/SWORD CLANG/EXPLOSION***

_"Radio Talk."_

**(Author's Note)**

**[BGM]**

_Recap/Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry in any way. All rights to both of them go to Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, Hideaki Itsuno, Matthew Walker and Tokuro Fujiwara.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Demonic Resolve!

**October 1st, 1998 - Raccoon City**

_'October 1st...Night. I woke up to the sound of falling rain. I can't believe I'm still...alive.'_

A rumble of thunder and a crash of lightning flashed across the sky. And the wind roared with ferocity. It was a dark, stormy and rainy night in Raccoon City, a town that was victimized by an incident that had occurred at the Arklay Mountains in the North West area of the city. There were a number of bizarre murder cases that happened in several days. A group of ten or more people broke into family houses, and the victims of the crime were reported eaten. And it is where we see a 23 year old woman dressed in a blue tube top with a white sweater wrapped around her hips and a black skirt and a pair of boots lay on a resting spot in a church. She was a survivor from the Spencer Mansion incident, and a former member of the Raccoon Police Department's S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactic And Rescue Services) Unit, Jill Valentine. Right now, she was resting inside the inner works of the church in the city. And standing over her was a young man who had tan skin, short brown hair and brown eyes while dressed in military grade garb with a red and white logo on his back. This was Carlos Oliveria, he was originally a mercenary that worked for the Umbrella Corporation, but now he realized he was working for the wrong guys and agreed to join Jill in her escape from Raccoon City.

"Ugh...Carlos...?" she said, waking up to the sound of rain outside. "Is that you?"

"It's me alright." he said back to her. "It looks like our roles have been reversed from when we originally met, huh?"

Jill nodded her head in agreement to that. "Yeah, it looks that way." she agreed.

"Don't worry, Jill. This church is safe." Carlos assured her.

But then she felt something inside her trying to get spread. "...I've been infected by the T-Virus...haven't I Carlos?" she asked, feeling the pain in her body.

"Yeah, but you should take it easy." Carlos instructed the woman.

Jill rolled to the side of her body away from the former Umbrella mercenary. "I'm okay. I don't...feel any pain." she then began to wonder, "But that's what bothers me. If I can't feel anything, then what does that mean?" she asked.

The former Umbrella mercenary then grabbed his gun and was going to go back outside to get her some medicine. "Don't give up, Jill." Carlos said to her, reassuring her to give her the strength she might need to continue on."I'll take care of you! Whatever you do, don't let that virus beat you!" he instructed as he knelt before her.

Jill was touched by how Carlos said every word he told her. "Carlos, wait." she said, making the Hispanic man turn around as he grabbed his gun. "If I turn into a zombie...don't hesitate. I want your word...that you'll kill me..." she urged him to do so if the time ever comes.

Carlos got to reloading his weaponry and said, "I will. But hopefully it will never come to that." he told her. "I will find the cure, and hopefully we'll find a way out of this mess."

"Thank you, Carlos." Jill said as she smiled lightly before she shut her eyes and began to rest. Carlos went out of the door and began to scour the remains of Raccoon City in hopes of finding some form of medicine for Jill. But as this was going on, we see a young man dressed in a short sleeve bright gray shirt, long sleeve dark gray shirt, darkwash jeans, black and blue sneakers and he had a few guns that looked like they were customized for killing Zombies. He had short black hair with a blue streak in it and green eyes.

"Hmm, where does he think he's going?" he asked himself. "I'd better see what it happening!" he then bolted away to avoid any Zombies that might get in the way. _'If I'm to have any hope of finding Bart, Maria, Luke and Jen, I need to search this cesspool of a city and save them from this peril!'_ he thought to himself as he ran.

As Jill rested, she began to have a nightmare about the Spencer Mansion incident all over again. She began seeing a Zombie version of Chris Redfield, her partner from the S.T.A.R.S. unit then Zombie version's of Barry Burton, Richard Aiken, Enrico, Rebecca Chambers and her former captain, Albert Wesker, who turned out to be a top official for Umbrella, that was trying to undermine them from within. She tossed her body from side to side as blood began to pour out of her when she found herself injured in the nightmares. "Ugh!"

**(A/N: I got inspiration from the Chinese graphic novel entitled BIOHAZARD 3: Last Escape made in the late 1990's and I altered it a little bit. As you know, BIOHAZARD is the Japanese name for Resident Evil, and the guys at Capcom changed it for the American audience.)**

Just then, a duo of Zombies bursted in as they slowly walked into the church and saw Jill laying on that table. They slowly walked over to her and try to eat her flesh. People have all seen Zombies in countless horror movies, they're usually referred to as the Dead Who Walk. Now these ones were the cause of some rats that carried the T-Virus scurrying out of the Spencer mansion, infecting the citizens and turning them into these flesh monsters. However, the Zombies that moaned for their hunger for flesh turned around and saw something that looked like a blob of ooze.

_**"Damn, this town has gone to hell in the past several days."**_ the blob said to itself in a feminine voice. _**"Hey! Stay away from that woman you fuckers!"**_ it said again, getting the Zombie's attention It then took a humanoid form in the shape of a seductive woman. Next, the fem-blob used it's arm as a tendril and tentacle and whipped the Zombies into the ground. Next the goo surrounded the Zombies and caused them disintegrate right in her hands as she purged what remained from the surrounding area. _**"Heh, they weren't so tough."**_ the creature then returned to her blob form and slithered up to the table where Jill was resting on. She got a good look at the woman in question. **_"Hmm, she's pretty. And she's got a rockin' body to boot. Though not at the level of my sister, I like her anyway."_** she looked at Jill up and down, from her lovely face to her perfectly round breasts, her tight belly, perfectly proportioned hips and round rear end all the way to her long gorgeous legs. Then the fem-blob went into the pocket of Jill's miniskirt and got out her wallet and saw her driver's license. **_"Hmm, Jill Valentine, eh?"_** she mused. **_"Okay, looks like she's been infected by some kind of virus and she's resting."_** she began thinking of something. **_"I need to purge it from her. Time to delve into her dreams."_** she then placed her hand onto her forehead and began to dive on down into her dream world.

* * *

Inside the subconsciousness of Jill's nightmare, she kept running across the hallways until she stopped at a room where she was met by a giant mutated snake, this was the creature known as Yawn, the very monster she fought at the Spencer Mansion and the creature responsible for the death of her S.T.A.R.S. comrade, Richard Aiken. The fem-blob then dropped into the main hall of the Spencer estate and got a good look at her surroundings.

**_"Hmm, so this is what the Spencer mansion looks like, huh?"_** she said, looking at the place. **_"What a dump."_**

She then charged all throughout the mansion, slashing, kicking and biting her way through whole bunches of Zombies, Crimson Heads, Chimeras, Ticks, Hunters, Baby Spiders, Adder and Graveyard Zombies all at once. She tripped a few Hunters up a little bit, **_"Hey boys, would you care to dance with me?"_** she said, sticking her right hip out in seduction as she blew them a kiss before one the Acid Drooling Zombies dripped near her. She then delivered a rising kick to the few of the monsters that were still standing. **_"You naughty boys. Drooling near a woman while she's trying to get your attention. Tsk, tsk, tsk."_** she gave the creatures the 'No' gesture and then kept going down every hallway in the house of horror. She then ran into what looked like a woman wrapped in a white with a sack over the face and cuffed. _**"Alright, whoever you are, looks like I'll have to teach you some...maners!"**_ she delivered a running power bomb move to the one in question and sent them flying down the gap. **_"Well, that should be the last of Lisa Trevor."_** apparently the fem-blob had been well-versed in what had been happening in this city for a while. And she finally bolted into the room where Jill was fighting Yawn in.

She saw that Jill had no gun on her and **_"Excuse me, Jill Valentine."_** the feminine voice said to her. **_"Perhaps I can assist you in defeating this filthy reptile!"_**

Jill turned around and saw the fem-blob standing in front of her. "What the hell?!"

The blob creature then made herself look like a human woman with long, styled dark blue hair while her eyes were icy blue and her 'skin' was silvery ocean colored and on her bosom, bottom and shoulders was black armor-like parts. And she had some kind of mark over her belly button, a mark that looked like it was a tiger. **_"Don't worry, I've got weaponry, if we work together, we can take this beast down."_** she then got out a few guns and shot them at the monster. Yawn was hurt a little bit, then she tossed one of her guns to Jill and they both shot it together.

"Thanks!" Jill said, agreeing as they both got ready to shoot Yawn down once and for all. "1...2...3...**_SHOOT!"_** they said in unison, pulled the triggers and ***BAM!*** the bullets fired and shot Yawn in both of his eyes, blinding him and then female ooze charged at the creature, de-fanged it and lastly cuts off the snake's head.

**_"Whoo!"_** the mystery being said, pumping her fist in excitement. **_"That'll teach ya, not to beat two babes with an attitude!"_**

Jill stood by the unknown woman's side. "Um. True, but who are you? What are you doing here? In the Spencer Mansion of all places, I mean." she asked, wanting to know if this was another part of her nightmare or something else.

**_"Oh, this is actually your dream."_** the mystery being said to her. _**"As for who I am, the name is Leerah."**_

Jill looked a little confused by how she said her name. "Leerah?" she asked and the being nodded confirming herself. "Sounds exotic."

**_"It is, at least, where I come from."_** Leerah said.

"So, you're not a B.O.W., or Bio Organic Weapon?" Jill asked, feeling a little skeptical.

**_'I guess I can't blame her for being skeptical about this whole think.'_** Leerah thought to herself. **_"Nope, I'm actually a Demon."_**

Jill's eyes grew wide when she heard what was just said to her. "WHAT!? A Demon!?" she said, flabbergasted by this turn of events.

_**"Yes."**_ she confirmed it. **_"You see, I came to get away from my world because my allies were wiped out and I'm out for revenge against him."_** she clenched her fist in anger and frustration at the loss of her allies, as it took a toll on her. **_"He's somewhere in this rotted town."_**

Jill then went back to another question she had, "My...Dream? So, you mean, I'm asleep?" she asked, feeling the revelation of it all. "Well, if I've been dreaming this whole time, why don't I just wake up?"

**_"You were just trying to fight off the T-Virus, so you needed the rest."_** Leerah told her. **_"Yeah, I'm pretty well versed in what's been happening that last few months."_** she then began to tell her something else that might prove to be useful to her. **_"Right now, we don't have time to get to know one another, the more important thing is, the body I had in the Demon World, it's injured while my barrowed form is just a blob of ooze back in the Human World. And right now, I'm your only means of being purged from the T-Virus."_**

The former S.T.A.R.S. member wondered what the demon meant by that. "How?" she asked.

**_"Long story short, you and I have to merge together."_**

Jill was wide-eyed again, this time in dumbfounded shock. "You mean...You and I have to become one!?"

**_"Exactly."_** Leerah told her, but then she started to think. **_"Before we do so, I'm curious. How did you get infected with the T-Virus?"_**

"Well, from what I can figure, I was attacked by this B.O.W. outside of the St. Michael Clock Tower." Jill then thought of what she saw during this whole ordeal and projected an image of a very tall humanoid creature with a trench coat with only one eye, showing normal teeth while he also had tendrils and tentacles on his body. "From what I know, this creature was made by Umbrella and the T-Virus powers it too and he's after every last member of my old S.T.A.R.S. unit."

Leerah got a good look at the monster and was a little startled. _**"Eeeew, that thing is so gross. But from what I can figure, those Umbrella guys call him 'Nemesis T-Type' an alternate version of the Tyrant from the Spencer Mansion."**_ she said, **_"Well, I have the power to purge the virus from you. So, what do you say? You wanna get rid of that monster and if any luck, find some survivors?"_**

Jill thought about it for a little bit. At first she did not know what to make of this whole thing. _'Not sure what to do. I mean, Demons? In this day of age?'_ she thought to herself. _'And one of those Demons is standing in front of me, even though this is my dream world. And if she's real outside of here, then other Demons must be lurking about too.'_ she was baffled by the very thought of monsters that were worse than the Zombies she had encountered as of late.

* * *

Elsewhere, a mysterious figure was lurking about and god a good look at a giant rectangular statue in the courtyard of what looked like the Raccoon Police Station, and he wore a black cloak, while he had a scar on his arm and the cloak itself looked ruined as there were holes all over it.

"Ah, yes, the Raccoon Police Station." he said to himself, but then he went over to the dead body of Brad Vickers, the S.T.A.R.S. Helicopter pilot who was recently brought down by that Nemesis monster just a few days ago. "Hmm, can't have him turning into a Zombie, now can we?" the cloaked man said shooting something from his palm that place him in a stasis-like state and then his wounds would start healing as he rested in place. "There now, shall delay the zombification, I'll have to find a sufficient amount of blood to unlock the seal on this town." he added.

The man in question then went over to what looked like something that was dropped outside of the building. It looked like some kind of book, but it was different than any other book that was at the Raccoon Public Library. "Hmmmmmm..." the cloaked figure then went through page after page and read every word in it. "Ah yes, it seems as though the seal can be unlocked by this item." he said, getting a good look at the item on the page, the item in question looked to be some kind of gem-like sword that looked like something out of Japanese literature. "I must find this weapon and break the seal on the Hell Gate, and activate my master's mandala!"

This was Rovokadoo in his human form and identity, Cyrus Reinhardt, a wealthy industrialist. He was walking down the ruined streets of Racoon City, looking for the police station. Along the way, zombies attempted to attack only to be killed easily. He looked up to see his destination and walked into the building, removing the hood of his cloak.

Walking into the building, he looked for his objective, starting with library of the police station. He searched high and low until he found a distinctive book. Pulling it out, he opened it, going from page to page. This was his master's book of inventions.

Satisfied, he slammed the book shut and went out of the Police Station's library. Rovokadoo went into the hall and, aside from the Zombies, he went out easily. He looked to see what looked like Hunters with Crimson Heads charging at him. The reptilian monsters were called Hunters due to them being expert trackers and the Zombies were called Crimson Heads due to their blood tinged skin.

"Soon, my master…" Rovokadoo said, walking away only to get shot in the back.

***BANG!***

He turned around fast to see a man with white hair and was dressed in a Police Chief's garb. Judging from the looks of him, he was clearly on the verge of insanity. The man in question was Chief Brian Irons of the R.P.D. "Brian Irons, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Drop the book and walk away, Cyrus." Irons said, pointing his gun at the demon. "What are you even doing here anyhow? Haven't I always come through for you!?"

Annoyed, Rovokadoo removed his cloak and showed his true form and roared at Irons. His form looked like a cross between a human and dragon while his scales were red with gold on the front of his person. "You may have, but my master and I are starting over with a clean slate...And you're not on it!"

Irons was so terrified he fled back into the station. "OKAY! Just don't startle me like that again!" he said, fleeing for his life.

"Soon… we will bring this world to its knees and rule over it like we had before that **_accursed_**_**… dark knight… betrayed us and sealed our power along with Mundus!"**_ Rovokadoo roared before escalating into his crazed and manic laughter. **_"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** and then he flew off into the sky to get an overhead view.

* * *

As Jill tried to make sense out of this whole situation, she felt a little uneasy. At first she did not believe in Demons or anything like them. nor had she ever seen anything like Leerah in her life until tonight. But she slowly then realized that if she didn't merge with Leerah soon, Jill was doomed to be turned into a Zombie. However, Leerah then showed what her kind were like. The type of Demon she was was known as a Slimgernon, a metamorphic type of creature. She could morph into anyone or anything but her true form was that a tribal assassin and she was blessed with the power to heal Humans while also merging with them should the time come. She then showed her what would happen if the barrier that separates the Human and Demon worlds were to be broken, there would be chaos and Demons would rule over the Humans for 10,000 years, but she is not like those ones in the vision. And an image of the slaughter of some of her kind and Jill shed a tear for Leerah's losses.

Jill then stood in front of the female Demon. **_"Well?"_** asked Leerah.

"After hearing what you told me about where you're come from, and after that incident at the Spencer Manor, I'll believe anything." Jill said. "And right now, the only way for me to escape from the nightmares is to leave Raccoon City behind...forever." she felt a little sad to say goodbye to her home in the Midwest. "Alright, I'll merge with you, Leerah." she agreed to what Leerah had in mind.

Leerah sighed in relief. **_"Oh good."_ **Leerah said. **_"Cause right now, I'm your best bet at purging the T-Virus from you."_**

"Believe me, that's an understatement." Jill said back to her. "But first, I need to wake up and find a private spot to do so."

**_"Oh, right. Of course."_** Leerah then allowed them both to be swallowed up by a bright light that wrecked the whole Spencer Mansion and they both left the blank place in Jill's mind.

* * *

Jill shoots her eyes open wide as she wakes up from her dream and gets off of the table in the church and sees Leerah's blob form on top of her head. As she gets up, Leerah moves from her head down to her shoulder. Jill then sees that the Zombies that Leerah had gotten rid of earlier were reduced to dust and blew in the wind. Jill, after getting up feeling a little bit of relief after the attack by Nemesis, was feeling a little groggy due to the T-Virus being in her, when she heard giggling. Grabbing her handgun, she carefully followed said giggling and investigated a room to see what looked like a blob with a glowing nucleus with four orbs orbiting around it. Jill walked ever so carefully when a squeak from the wooden floor got their attention.

"Oh shit!" Jill said before tendrils lashed out and grabbed a few Zombies that were outside the windows and it slaughtered them, turning them to dust. With inhuman strength surpassing a Tyrant, the mass form of Leearh's tendril's lashed themselves against the Zombies outside. itself onto Jill's body with the four orbs "leaping" into. The blob-formed Leerah began pulsating and seeping onto Jill's shoulder, indicating that she was ready for the merging.

**_"The time has come!"_** the blob Demon said, glowing as it dripped down her throat.

_**"We will help you get out of Raccoon City."**_ A second voice, a male, said.

**_"Or die…"_** a gruff male voice said.

**_"Trying!"_** the two voices said, in unison. One male, one mature female.

"So, how do we merge Leerah?"

**_"Oh, I just have to go in through your mouth and you'll just let me take over from there."_** Leerah gave her the instructions.

At first Jill was hesitant about letting a Demonic blob go into her mouth to become one with her, but soon realized that she didn't have much of a choice in the matter. "Alright, let's do it." Jill said. "Bottom's up." she added. Leerah dove on down her throat and made short work of the T-Virus along with some antibodies that Jill had been developing within her. Leerah went to Jill's arms first, then her legs, she then made her breasts bigger, she had some of the ooze seep away and make its all over her body

When the light faded, Jill looked the same but with a few differences. Her outfit was the same but had some parts of it that were blueish-purple while her black miniskirt was now turned into a pair of shorts. Her tube top was looking like a strap-less swimsuit now while her boots where high heels that looked as though they were build for combat with a sword on her back, a shotgun right next to it and dual M92F Handgun pistols. One black, red and golden orange and one white, silver and blue.

The sword evoked undead mainly in the pommel, hilt and cross guard similar to a sword called the Rebellion with the blade more like the Alastor. His voice showed that he was knightly type. The jewels in the eye sockets of the dragon-ish skull were blue in color. All in all, this was a sword fit for a demonic knight. The shotgun looked surprisingly simple if not for the demon's true form engraved on the handle and name engraved on the barrels. The energy this thing gave off was similar to a military man. She thought of her S.T.A.R.S. partner, Chris Redfield as a comparison since he was in the military and the Air Force. The two pistols looked like her M92F handgun, but one was black with silver Doberman ears and tail while the other was white with golden wings. All in all, they fired shadow and light bullets respectively. The voices, from the way they sounded, were similar to identical twin siblings. The sword was called Revenant, the shotgun was Rawhide, the black pistol was Hellhound and the white pistol was Archangel, all of them were friend's of Leerah.

**_"You already know who I am."_** Leerah re-introduced herself. **_"These right here are my friends. Introduce yourselves."_**

Just then, the spirits of the ones who Leerah brought with her appeared in front of Jill. **_"I am Revenant._**" Revenant said, his face in spirit form looked like that of Jin Kazama from Tekken mixed with Joseph Joestar from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, while the hilt looked like a skull in the cross guard moving its jaws as he spoke while his spirit looked like that of a knight. _**"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady."**_ he then knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the back of her hand.

Jill giggled a little bit. "Well, aren't you the perfect gentleman." she said.

**_"Name's Rawhide._**" Rawhide said, the engravings pulsating as he spoke. His spirit form looked like that of a devilish cowboy. **_"Howdy, ma'am."_** he tipped his hat and winked at her.

**_"I'm Hellhound."_** the black M92F introduced himself in his spirit form to the woman, wagging his tail _***RUFF RUFF*.**_

**_"Name's Archangel_****_, I'm Hellhound's sister_****_."_** the spirit of the white M92F introduced herself, flapping the wings on her back. **_"Even though he's a canine, he was once a humanoid demon, but he's been having trouble changing back into it."_**

"Sorry to hear that."

**_"Everyone, this is the woman I have merged with."_** Leerah said, introducing her friends to her new host. **_"Jill Valentine, ladies and gentle-demons!"_**

_**"Hi Jill!"**_ they all said in unison.

"Hi everyone. Good to meet you all." she said to them, happy that they saved her from being infected any further by the T-Virus. "I've never wielded a sword before. But even with you guys, getting out of Raccoon City will be tough." Jill said, grasping a hold on the situation.

**_"Not if we find him and ask for his help."_** Leerah said.

"Who?" Jill asked, confused.

_**"You'll find out who we're talking about in due time."**_ Revenant said.

Jill nodded, willing to wait to meet the one in question. "Well, what do we do now?" Jill asked, again.

"Well, that's a simple question, darlin'." Rawhide said. Let's get out there and kill some of those… what did you call them?" he asked, curious about what she encountered back at the Arklay Mountains.

"B.O.W.'s. Bio-Organic Weapons." Jill answered. "That's what their called. And, yeah, we're gonna fight if we want to get out of here."

Jill started spinning both her new handguns in her hands with some style. **_"Finally, some action!"_** Hellhound said, feeling eager.

**_"Yes."_** Archangel said, just as eager.

_**"Thank you!"** _Both said at the same time. Jill smiled at them a little bit.

**_"It's time to kick some Zombie asses."_** Hellhound said, zeal overtaking him.

**_"And take names while we're fucking at it."_** Archangel said, the same zeal overtaking her.

Leerah moaned as if she had a headache. **_"Language you both."_** she scolded the siblings.

**_"But, yes. We ARE going to kick their asses."_** Rawhide said.

**_"And take names too."_** Revenant said.

Cracking her neck, Jill walked over to a mirror where she saw her new look and she began admiring herself. "Is this what I look like now?" she asked, getting a good look. "Well, if I'm gonna be kicking some ass with you guys, I'll be looking good while doing it." she said, moving her shoulders around while it looked like her breasts bounced a little bit before she winked at her reflection. Next, Jill walked back out the door, looking both ways. "I can already tell, looks like this is definitely going to be one hell of a party!" Jill said, before she started running into the night to escape from this rotted nightmare of a ghost town infested with Zombies, B.O.W.'s and Demons. 'Wow, I gotta admit, this fusion does feel, fairly under control. And I feel stronger, faster and more alive now.' she thought to herself. 'Barry, Chris and the guys won't believe it when I tell them what had happened.

* * *

Jill was walking now walking around, trying to find Carlos to tell him the good news. She thought he might be right near when suddenly, a bunch of creatures appeared. The first bunch resembled the grim reaper with yellow dots for eyes and antennae sticking out of their skull-like heads and wielded a scythe. The next bunch resembled angelic knights with gears sticking out of them. The disturbing part was the gears covered in ooze.

"What the hell are these things? Demons?" Jill asked, pointing Hellhound and Archangel at them.

_**"Yes."**_ Leerah said. _**"The ones with the scythe's are called Darkscythe's and the ones that look like angelic knights are called Oozegears."**_

"I see that they are varied." Jill said, getting a good look at the monsters. "Each one must be different for every instance."

**_"We can easily take down those guys but the guys in the armor are a different story."_** Archangel said.

_**"Regardless, Rawhide will have to deal with them alongside Revenant."**_ Hellhound said.

**[BGM: Rough Rock by Jim Johnston, Shopan Entesari and Mike Salmer plays]**

"Alright, then. I'll just switch between weapons." Jill said, pulling the triggers. ***BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG******* The insect reaper demons fell by the dozen easily.

Just then, Jill notices how much of her bullets she had been shooting them with. "Uh, how come I didn't run out of bullets?" Jill asked.

"We're Devil Arms, we never run out of ammo." Hellhound replied.

Archangel added. "Yeah, no need to worry about ammo consumption. We have plenty of it."

Jill was amazed and then had a smirk on her face, denoting that she was ready for anything. She continued to fight against the Darkscythes and as she shot them in the eyes, they started turning into sand. "Sand? So, that's what happens when I defeat them!" Jill said, making sense out of that. The knights were not that easy. Jill nearly got stabbed by one of them, but she rolled out of their range, "Whoa! That was a close shave." she said. She then charged at one of them, shattering their shield, swung her sword into the air, taking the Oozegear Demon with her, "Launching!" she said, as she slashed the creature. ***CLANG VAZWING, VAZWING SNIKT BLITCK*** were the sounds that were made as she preformed a combination attack. Next, she kicked one of them in the shield that was on their left arm and landed on her feet, as she took out Revenant and swung away while shooting with Rawhide.

**_"How's THAT feel, knaves?!"_** Revenant said, narrowing one "eye" and widening the other.

Jill then used some martial arts kicks, punches and chops on them, and then she went for a snapmare/suplex combination move before she jumped off the hood of a wrecked car and did a diving elbow drop off of it. Next she saw that the Oozegears all stood together and concentrated their energy into a single blast and aimed it at Jill, but she countered with a charged up shot and caused them to fall apart while the Darkscythe's all turned into sand. The battle was vicious but, in the end, Jill was able to slice and dice them one by one. **"SMOKIN' SEXY STYLE!"** a voice said.

"Uh, did anyone hear that?" Jill asked, after decapitating the last knight demon.

**_"Hear what?"_** Rawhide asked.

"Never mind." Jill said, sighing. After she sighed, moans soon got her attention, prompting her to turn to face a whole horde of Zombies, who were once the Raccoon City population. "Oh shit." she said.

**_"Are those thing the B.O.W.s you told us about?"_** Leerah asked.

"Yep." Jill answered. "Mostly Zombies. Everyone has seen them in countless horror movies."

Revenant's eyes began to glow as Jill held it out. **_"Uncultured whelps! Kneel before your better!"_** Revenant said, his eyes glowing ominously. But the Zombies kept coming. **_"Obey me!"_** he said, narrowing both eyes in force.

"Rawhide, what is he doing?" Jill asked, looking at Rawhide as she raised her eyebrow.

**_"He believes they were brought back through necromancy."_** Rawhide said, sweat dropping.

Revenant said again, slowly losing his patience. **_"Why in the ever loving blazes won't you kneel?!"_**

"Revenant, they are the byproducts of the T-virus." Jill said.

**_"As in, they weren't supposed to be created?!"_** Hellhound asked, barking at the Zombies.

"Yes." Jill said.

**_"That would explain WHY they aren't listening."_** Revenant said, his eyes no longer glowing.

"Best we can do is run." Jill said before-

**_"S.T.A.R.S!"_** a voice roared.

_**"What in the name of Heady Lamar was that?"**_ Archangel and Rawhide asked.

**(A/N: That was a reference to Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold! series. Arnold's grandpa said that when he was surprised by something.)**

"Not again." Jill said before a figure slammed down on the street and the Zombies all turned away from the area.

**_"What is that? A demon?"_** Archangel asked, unsure as to what to make of the Nemesis T-Type.

**_"That's not like any demon I've ever seen, let alone fought."_** Rawhide said.

"That thing is programmed to kill all members of S.T.A.R.S, including me." Jill said.

**_"That thing's naked…"_ **Hellhound started, confusing Jill.

**_"…From the waist up, he means."_** Archangel said, shocking even the stoic Revenant and Rawhide.

**_"Miss Leerah, are those… tendrils?"_** Revenant asked, seeing the writhing serpentine tendrils coming from the pursuer.

**_"Yep."_** Leerah said. Jill ran without a second thought and the giant Tyrant started to chase her. As she ran, she shot with Rawhide and Nemesis shot back at her with a tendril, only to have it be cut by Revenant.

_**"Damnable ugly creature!"**_ Revenant ranted. **_"That thing will not stop, will it?"_** he asked.

_**"S.T.A.R.S!"**_ Nemesis shouted, running after them.

"No, it won't; not until ALL S.T.A.R.S members are dead." Jill said.

The Nemesis creature kept on chasing them trying to keep up with the woman she had been programmed to eliminate.

**_"Shit, that thing is fast."_** Archangel commented on Nemesis' ability to catch up.

**_"But not fast enough for us!"_** Leerah stated. Just then, the tribal symbol tattoos of Leerah's clan began to appear on Jill's legs, granting her superhuman speed. She started running at 100 Miles Per Hour, evading Nemesis attacks and getting out of his range. The markings evoked the wind, being white in color. Jill ran and parkoured over a bunch of derelict vans and cars until she lost sight of her pursuer.

**[BGM Ends]**

"Wow! What a rush!" Jill said, trying to catch her breath after running that much faster. "I've taken track in high school, but I've...I've never gone that fast before without tripping." she added. "And I thought

**_"I think we lost that thing."_** Hellhound said.

"Yeah, for the moment." Jill said.

The demonic weapons all felt confused by what the woman said. **_"What do you mean by that?"_** Revenant asked, curious about the creature that will continue to cause them trouble.

"That thing is relentless." Jill said. "The Umbrella Corporation sent that thing because me and the other members of the S.T.A.R.S. are a thorn in their side." she said to the demonic weapons again.

The lot of the Devil Arms all began to piece it all together and then Rawhide broke his silence. **"What, Umbrella? Isn't that the name of a pharmaceutical company?"** Rawhide asked.

Jill began to explain all the horrors she had gone through, starting with the mansion incident. "Yes, but they have been working in secret on biological weapons and viruses that brought a horror movie to life." The explanation continued all the way to when she got infected by the T-virus by the Nemesis T-Type B.O.W. and how Leerah purged said Virus from her body for good. "Me and my S.T.A.R.S. Unit, my partner Chris Redfield, Barry Burton and Joseph Frost went to the Arklay Mountains with our captain, Albert Wesker. But when we searched fro Bravo Team, we went into the Spencer Mansion in the the mountains, Joseph was killed by Zombie dogs and we saw all kinds of T-Virus infected creatures."

_**"You mean like that big snake, or Yawn as you called him?"**_ Leerah asked, and the woman nodded. _**"And aside from that, you also nearly got squished by the ceiling in a different area, assaulted by giant spiders and that T-Virus infected Lisa Trevor."**_

"Yes." Jill replied. "Barry said that if I were in that enclosed area, I would have been a 'Jill Sandwich'." she joked a little bit. "But then me and the others found Bravo Team member Rebecca Chambers who found out that fugitive Billy Cohen was dead." she then told them the big breaker to it all. "Just as I found the hidden lab that was used to make the T-Virus, I found Chris and Rebecca held captive. Barry was being blackmailed by Wesker, who was actually working for Umbrella." Leerah and the others all gasped in shock by the sound of that whole ordeal. "He betrayed us and threatened to kill Barry's family if he didn't do what he said. But, he was killed by the Tyrant he had created. That Nemesis thing must be an extension of it."

Hellhound began to howl in a rage at the moon as Rawhide slammed his fist against a barrel that was near his spirit form. _**"Damn them all to Hell!"**_ Hellhound started.

**_"Those bastards...I swear...They are gonna pay."_** Revenant said, agreeing with Hellhound's assessment.

Shaking her fist, Archangel lashed out about this whole thing. She's normally calm, but after hearing what Umbrella had done to this whole town, she is really ticked. **_"THEY ARE GONNA FUCKING PAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_** Archangel yelled, feeling enraged.

**_"Language you two. Watch the temper."_** Leerah said, scolding them. **_"And they will pay for what they've done."_** this time her voice soothing the two younger and the older scruffy demons.

**_"But first we must get out of here before it's too late. And find any survivors along the way."_** Rawhide said.

**_"And just how in the hell are we going to do that?"_** Archangel asked. **_"She's right, man. A lot of people will have gone psycho."_** Hellhound said, agreeing with his sister.

_**"Not all of them, I spotted a few survivors."** _Leerah said, openly admitting to them about her findings before meeting up with Jill. _**"Some of them are peaceful but their scattered. **__**If we can get to them before the Zombies do, we'll have a chance."**_

**_"Excellent idea, Leerah!"_** Archangel agreed.

It was then that Revenant thought something up. **_"Wait a minute. I just remembered an idea that may work with yours Miss Leerah."_**

**_"What is it, Revenant?"_**

**_"We need to find Sparda!"_** he said.

_**"Uh, he's been dead for 2,000 years Revenant."**_ Hellhound replied.

Revenant then realized what he said, **_"Oh, yes Hellhound. Y_****_ou're right_****_"_ **he stated as he sighed in agreement with his ally.

_**"Or, we could find the next best thing; his sons."**_ Rawhide said, realizing what Revenant is onto.

"What?" Jill asked.

**_"We'll explain."_** Leerah said.

**_"If we can find Dante or Vergil, maybe they can help us out with all this… madness."_** Rawhide said, knowing that Jill will want an explanation.

"Dante, Vergil?" Jill asked. "Who the hell are they supposed to be?"

**_"Alright, here's what you want to know."_** Archangel started off. **_"Two millenniums ago, a war was fought between the Human World, and the home of the Demons, the Underworld."_** Jill gasped when she heard this.

Revenant continued, **_"The human side was led by a dozen knights and their king while the Underworld was led by the Demon Emperor, Mundus."_** he said. **_"A few of the knights fought valiantly, even wore him out, but even they could not hold Mundus down."_**

**_"However, Mundus was betrayed from within his own ranks."_** Hellhound said to the woman. "**_Someone from the Underworld saved the knights and their king, waking up to justice and standing against Mundus' legion alone...His name was Sparda."_**

Bewildered by this Jill's reaction was amazed. "Sparda, the Underworld?" she asked, feeling flabbergasted now. "That can't be. I've only seen the Underworld as paintings of Hell. And I don't remember reading about Sparda or Mundus before."

Rawhide then continued with what was being said. **_"They probably wouldn't show up in any book around here."_** he said. **_"Anyhoo, years later he quietly reigned over the Human World, and continued to preserve harmony...until his death. He became a legend."_**

**_"To this day, he is known as the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda."_** Revenant said. **_"But, even though he sealed the portal between the two worlds, since he was a Demon himself, his own power was sealed off from him. Before his death however, he married a human woman named Eva. And together they had two sons, Dante and Vergil."_** Jill needed a little bit to process this. **_"But, there is a drawback to it."_**

"And what would that be, Revenant?" asked Jill.

Revenant sighed a little before he could continue. **_"Though the same blood of their father coursed through their veins, the two of them battle fiercely like arch-enemies. Vergil forsook Sparda's legacy and dwindled down the path of the Underworld. The path of evil."_**

Jill thought long and hard about the two brothers, she had no idea that either of them existed, nor had she heard of Sparda or his wife Eva. "So, I take it that Vergil has his own weapon, as does Dante?" Jill asked.

**_"Indeed so."_** Revenant replied. **_"Dante is armed with the Rebellion, of which my weapon form looks like while mixed with a dragon head. And Vergil's sword is a katana that can slice through the dimensions and teleport anywhere. He calls it, Yamato and he has earned himself the nickname of the Dark Slayer."_**

**(A/N: That part about the human world being led by a dozen knights, I made that up. I was inspired by King Arthur And The Knights Of Justice for how they look, I'll show a flashback later on as the story progresses. Originally I was gonna have King Arthur and his Knights Of The Round Table from the tale of Camelot in it, but I chose not to.)**

"Oh great, family drama." Jill said, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, if we look all around the city, we should find them." she added. "But we still need to find a way out of here. And I hope Carlos is alright." she felt worried about the one who promised to get her the cure for the T-Virus.

Leerah and the others were confused. **_"Who's Carlos?"_** they all asked in unison.

"He's a mercenary. He used to work for the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, but now that he know's Umbrella's true methods, he's thinking about quitting working for them." Jill explained. "He went to a hospital that might house the T-Virus Antidote."

**_"Well, don't worry Jill. If we run into him, we'll tell him that you're alright now."_** Leerah said, comforting her as if she were her family.

"And if we meet up with either one of the Sons Of Sparda, I'll be ready to fight or negotiate." Jill said. "But, in the meantime, while we keep on moving, I'd like to take the time to get to know you all."

The Spirit Forms of the Demons she was with all looked at each other in questionable ways. They all thought about what Jill's world would be like, and they hardly knew her, but they all sighed and agreed. **_"Okay, and we'd like to get to know you better too."_** Rawhide said as Hellhound & Archangel shrugged their shoulders and Archangel smiled at Jill as if she were her mom. She got up and decided to walk around an area where she feels Nemesis will never find her and thus she gets the lowdown from her new weapons.

* * *

Elsewhere we see a group of five people being held hostage by a group of psychopaths who have managed to survive this whole outbreak. The psycho's all had the same prison uniform, while they also all had different hairdos. The citizens, were a mixed race guy with a flattop haircut and brown eyes dressed in a baseball shirt, cap and dark pants. The others with him were different though as they were Caucasian. One of them was a woman who was well endowed and 33 years old, and with her was a guy and a girl. The woman was dressed in a black jacket, yellow shirt that showed her ample cleavage, a pair of jeans with knee pads on them and hiking boots. They guy with her had the same hair color but there was a differing part of his hair, the woman had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes. The guy had short brown hair and the same eye color while the little girl with them had a little bit of blonde in her hair. The two older ones were form what the psycho's found out to be brother and sister while the girl and the woman's brother were both teenagers. But like the woman in her 30's, she was also endowed with a big bosom. The boy was dressed in a white long sleeve shirt under a jean jacket while he was also in a pair of camouflage pants and some black, blue and white sneakers and the girl was dressed in a green tank top, a navy sweater with a gray hood, a pair of shorts, calf-high socks, high heel boots and she had a backpack on too. The other boy had Caucasian skin, blonde hair and azure eyes dressed in a black t-shirt, cargo pants that were black, gray and silver while his shoes were brown.

However little did the psychos know, A man with a Claymore sword with what looks like a horned skull, rib-cage and arm bones with a crown pommel mounted on his back was walking down the road from a motor-home he had commandeered during this whole disaster, dispatching a whole lot of Zombies via a shot to the head as well as cutting their heads of with his sword. In terms of attire, he wore tan pants, black fingerless gloves, military-styled boots, had no shirt on, and most notably, a red coat that had zippers on the sleeves and a buckle around the waist, and two brown, leather holsters on the back to carry the two hand guns behind him. One was black and one was silver.

**(A/N: I'm using Dante's attire from Devil May Cry 3. To be honest, my favorite DMC games include DMC 1, 3 and 4 so far. I have yet to get a PS4 and try out DMC 5.)**

He was walking until he saw a bunch of people harassing three boys, a girl and a woman. That angered him greatly, prompting him to walk faster. As the white haired man got closer, he could hear something about them either paying a toll or be killed or fed to zombies.

The alpha psycho shoved the woman in her 30's down to the ground, pointing a gun at her head and the girl. "You know the drill, bitches!" he said. "You either pay the toll, or if you don't, you have two options, either we kill you or feed you to the fucking Zombies!" he said, while he had some of his guys punch one of the boys in the jaw.

"You may try to make us pay, but we will not!" the girl shot back at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, BITCH!" one of them kicked the girl in the ribs. Then one of his guys went up to him. "What?" He whispers to him that he just shot down a few that approached. "Good work shooting a few that came at us. Keep it up, we'll find a way to make them tame."

"You monsters!" the guy in the baseball uniform charged at one of them psychos and hit him with a spear wrestling move. But the guy was hit by a forearm uppercut by psycho number four.

He got up to one psychopath and, with a karate chop to the neck, knocked him out.

"Huh? What da fuck was dat?" one psycho asked in a Brooklyn accent, turning around to see no one. He then saw one of his crew members on the ground and unconscious and on the ground.

"Hey, are you okay?" another psycho said, shaking him.

"He'll be fine. He's just out cold." a voice said, getting the psychos psyched up even further. The guy in red sprung into action and punched each psycho in the face as well as kicking them in the balls, making them scream in pain and knocking them out. Soon, all but one remained, and he was bigger than the others.

"Nice coat, too bad it doesn't fit me." The alpha psycho said, cracking his knuckles. The alpha psycho charged, throwing a punch only to miss. Dante returned fire with a punch of his own. Being bigger then his fellow psychos, the alpha got up and threw another punch. The same happened again only this time, he got a hammer to the face, knocking him out.

"Nice swing." he said, complimenting the boy.

"Thanks man, names Lionel Mendez." Lionel introduced himself, raising the hammer high. "Now to kill this guy for threatening me and the others!" he snarled.

However the man in red stopped him before he could kill the alpha psycho and shook his head. "He's not worth it." he said, letting him know. "Come with me if you guys want to live. By the way, my name is Dante ." the man in the red coat said, introducing himself. It was true, this was Dante, the son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda, on his back was his sword, the Rebellion and behind his waist were his favorite pistols, Ebony & Ivory.

"I'm Joseph Anderson. But you can call me Joey." Joey introduced himself.

"I'm Jean Armstrong. This is my brother, Michael Armstrong." Jean started.

"You can call me Mike." Mike said.

"And this is my daughter, Danielle Armstrong." Jean finished, placing her hand on her daughter's head.

"Hi there." she said, to him. "You're a life saver."

"I do what I think is right." Dante said to the girl with a flirty smile on his face. "I… commandeered a motorhome." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"you mean you stole it?" Danielle asked.

"The driver was dead when I found it, so he won't needing it anymore." Dante said, turning to head back to the motorhome.

"Wait for us, Dante." Jean said, getting to her feet. Everyone in her group followed Dante to the RV as Dante entered the driver's seat. The inside of the motorhome looked decent, had a lot of nice furnishing that were dark gray, red and blue and even had a hunting trophy on the wall in the bedding area. The design was that of a Winnebago Crusader mixed with a Volkner, but there was also a weapon's cage hidden in it and it also looked like one of those multi-million dollar types of vehicles.

"Buckle up, everyone." Dante ordered.

**[BGM: Word Up by Korn plays]**

Mike got in the front passenger seat while Jean and Danielle went to the table to rest while Lionel sat near a window. Dante put the key in the ignition, started up the motor and they started to move on while the stereo began playing some music which Dante had packed with him. While Mike was glad that their new ally saved them, but he was still scared by this whole situation. "Why didn't we listen?" Mike asked, slamming his hand on the arm of the chair.

"Hey. Calm down." Dante said before asked "What happened?" he wanted to know.

"The Umbrella corporation made all THIS happen." Mike said, grief eating at him. "There were bizarre murders that were happening in the Arklay Mountains near the Spencer Mansion. The R.P.D. sent in the Special Tactics And Rescue Service, or S.T.A.R.S. for short, to investigate."

"They found out that the pharmaceutical company, Umbrella was working in secret to work on something called the T-Virus, a virus that turns people into flesh-eating Zombies." Lionel told him, continuing Mike's explanation. "The captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Albert Wesker betrayed them when they found out he was a double agent, working for Umbrella

"We should have believed them." Jean said, hugging her daughter.

"Well, at least I'll die knowing they were right." Joey said.

"No one else is going to die tonight. Not as long as I draw breath." Dante said, making the others feel at ease about meeting him. "Those… zombies. Did you see that some of them had crimson skin and nails turned into claws?" he asked.

"Only a few." Mike said, acknowledging that notion.

"Let's just hope we find other survivors before they get infected." Lionel said.

"Wouldn't want that happening, now would we?" Dante asked himself.

"You got that right, Dante." said Mike. "So, where do we look first?"

Dante began to think, as did the others. Just then, Daniella thought of something. "Why not look over here." she pointed on a map that she had on her, and would not let it fall into the hands of those psychos. "There should be some inside the warehouse district."

"Let's head on out there and find any more survivors."

Just then, Lionel went over to the closet and found a weapons cage inside of it. "Hey, guys, their's weapons in here." they all turned around and looked at Lionel. "Maybe we can use guns against those Zombies."

"Take them. You're gonna need them." Dante said. Lionel grabbed a few for Joey, Jean and Daniella.

"I'm not used to guns." Mike said, he grabbed what looked like a bow and some arrows in a quiver. "So I got these. But if you insist, I'll try using one."

"Good combination, Mike." Dante said as he ran a few Zombies over, squishing their heads.

**[BGM Fades]**

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this exciting first chapter of Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter as much as I did writing it with my friends. On a personal note of this, I'd like to thank PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 for the suggestions he gave me on DeviantArt. And I'd also like to thank benlonewolf93 also on DevitantArt. I give you thumbs up for the scenes of this chapter.

**Devil Arms featured in chapter:**

Revenant (A sword Devil Arm that has been a trusted friend of Leerah. Spirit Form looks like a demonic knight while his armor looks like Overlord Baron from Kamen Rider Gaim)

Hellhound & Archangel (twin M92F handguns who's Spirit Forms are a doberman that was once humanoid and a female angel with medium length blond hair)

And Rawhide (a shotgun who's Spirit Form is that of a cowboy from the Wild West with demonic power)

Next Time:  
After Jill made sense of all this Demon madness that was going around and when she tries to get used to her new powers and gets to know the Demons she is with, she went to find Carlos, but before she could, she heard Revenant talking to her. It was telling her and Leerah that some Demons were approaching, one of them was giant snake that looked like that Yawn creature she fought at Spencer Mansion, only even more deadly. This was the Slithernum. A snake Demon who was guarding some kind of power node. Meanwhile, Dante has outfitted the motorhome he was driving with weaponry that the survivors he saved could use against any Zombies that got in the way. However, little do they know, Rovokadoo has found another spot to unleash a new Demon and further the productivity of whatever mechanism his master set into motion. And there are sightings of a man in a blue coat holding a katana walking about. What will this mean for humanity? And what will be in store for the Son Of Sparda and the survivors? Find out next time on Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Chapter 2: A Revenant Of The Heart!

Be sure to check that out soon, but I must return to my Ben 10 and Power Girl story, The Vengeance Of Enoch. Expect to see me soon. And until then, Stay Gold!

Please Read, Review, Comment, Fave, Like and Share. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


	2. Revenant Of The Heart!

Yo, what's happenin' everybody? I'm back for another chapter of Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter. Today, Jill get's to know her new weapons better as well as hear about their pasts. Next, she went to find Carlos, but before she could, she heard Revenant talking to her. It was telling her and Leerah that some Demons were approaching the RPD station, one of them was giant snake that looked like that Yawn creature she fought at Spencer Mansion, only even more deadly. This was the Slithernum. A snake Demon who was guarding some kind of power node. Meanwhile, Dante has outfitted the motorhome he was driving with weaponry that the survivors he saved could use against any Zombies that got in the way. However, little do they know, Rovokadoo has found another spot to unleash a new Demon and further the productivity of whatever mechanism his master set into motion. And there are sightings of a man in a blue coat holding a katana walking about. Who could it be? We'll find out next!

Also, I would like to thank Dragon of Beacon, shadowmwape, Ricc850, Ex-StarBurn, GreyTheta, Tiger2014, SaberSora-Chronicler Of Hearts and everyone for following me on this story. Thank you all for getting behind me the way you have and for your support. Let's hope to get this up to 500 views.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_**"Demons Speak/Nemesis."**_

_**'Leerah Thinking'**_

***GUN SHOT/SWORD CLANG/EXPLOSION***

_"Radio Talk."_

**(Author's Note)**

**[BGM]**

_Recap_

**_Flashback _**[I had to alter it a little.]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry in any way. All rights to both of them go to Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, Hideaki Itsuno, Matthew Walker and Tokuro Fujiwara.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revenant Of The Heart!

_Last time, our heroine, Jill Valentine had been infected by the T-Virus and it was up to Carlos Oliveria to bring her the cure for it. That was until a Slimgernon Demon named Leerah arrived, inserted herself into Jill's dream world and made a pact with her. Leerah and her allies, Revenant, Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel could help her get out of Raccoon City and bring the ones responsible for the Zombie Outbreak, the Umbrella Corporation. However, there was a whole bunch of Demons seeping into the Human World. She was overjoyed by the rush of the battle and she did everything to avoid Nemesis and elsewhere, a few survivors were being held hostage by some psychopaths who broke out of jail, but were ultimately saved by a man named Dante, the Son of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda. he commandeered a motorhome outfitted with weaponry for the survivors, Jean Armstrong, her daughter Daniella, Jean's brother Michael, Joey Anderson and Lionel Mendez as they began their fight to get out of the city before it's wiped off the map. And now, the mission continues._

After successfully evading Nemesis, Jill took the time to hear about Leerah and the other's past.

"So, how do you know each other?" Jill asked.

"It's a long story." Leerah said.

**_"Indeed."_** Revenant said.

**_"Eeyup, that's right, ma'am."_** Rawhide said.

**_"Yes/uh huh."_** Archangel and Hellhound said, the latter wagging his tail.

Jill said, sighing, "I also have a long story to tell as well. But I've got time."

So with that said, Leerah started off with what had happened before she had met Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel. **_"Alright, it started like this, roughly around the month of March. Before the murders in the Arklay Mountains."_** she started off. **_"I was with this hunk of a knight, Lok."_** she began sighing with joy when she thought about this mystery demon. **_"He sure was good-looking under his helmet."_** she purred.

* * *

**_Leerah's Flashback..._**

_It actually started as a normal day in the demonic realm and a duo of demon was walking about. One was a Demon Knight, the other was a demoness. The Demoness was Leerah, before she fled to the human world. She __resembled a human woman, but bared a few differences. Her shoulder length hair was dark blue, her eyes were an ice blue, her skin was a silver ocean color. Above her navel was a tiger-like marking, adding to her exotic appeal. In terms of attire, she wore black armor on her shoulders, breasts and hips with a tribal skirt covering her groin. __**"I really enjoy walking with you, Lok."** Leerah said._

_The other Demon stood at about 5 ft., 11 inches tall. __**"Same here, only it's with you and not Revenant."** Lok said, thinking about his brother._

_The Demon Knight now called Lok had armor that pertained to his occupation. His helmet was held under his left arm, showing his human face. His eyes were green, and his hair was black. On his face was a scar. It went from the upper left side to the lower right side. Lok was a Demon Knight like Revenant._

_The demoness then grabbed him by his arm and rested her head against it, making him blush, a__nd the two of them were happy. They never knew until it was too late that they would lose their loved ones in the blink of a eye._

**_Flashback end..._**

* * *

Feeling curious after Leerah showed that flashback of her memories, Jill wondered who Leerah was with in that image. "Who's Lok?" Jill asked.

**_"He's a Demon Knight and, as you noticed, will help anyone in need."_** Leerah said, looking on the ground.

**_"He is also my brother."_** Revenant added.

Jill was stunned by this turn of events. "Your brother?"

Revenant nodded, **_"Indeed. Lok and I fought alongside Rawhide, Archangel, Hellhound and Leerah in few tournaments."_** Revenant said, remembering the glory days.

* * *

**_Archangel and Hellhound's __Flashback..._**

_Archangel and her brother Hellhound, in his humanoid form, which was a humanoid being with wolf claws and fur on his boots while at first glance, he looked like Dustin Brooks from Power Rangers Ninja Storm, and right now, they were getting bullied by a bunch of demons with one of them punching Hellhound only to get his fingers bit off. _

_**"Hellhound?!"** Archangel was stunned by this._

_**"Sorry sis, but I gotta take these punks down!"** he said to her, as his pride got the better of him. He lunged at them only to get knocked back a few feet._

_**"You weak fool!"** one of the bullies ranted. **"We ain't lettin' ya touch us after the way you bit da boss's fingas off!"** he then got out a weapon and charged at the siblings. **"YOU GONNA DIE!"**_

_But, before another demon could hit him, a foot flew into his face, sending him to the ground. **"All right, ya varmints. Time to learn true pain."** The cowboy demon said, tipping his hat._

_The fight_ was_ short but brutal as there was blood seeping out of the bruises. **"Let's get out of here you two."** Rawhide said, extending his hands. the siblings grabbed his hands and were yanked to their feet as they fled the area just in time as the demon knights rounded up the demon bullies._

_**"Thank you so much!"** Archangel said, feeling like she was saved._

_**"We owe you our lives!"** Hellhound added to what his sister said._

_After they fled, they introduced themselves. **"Name's Rawhide."** Rawhide said, tipping his hat. _

_**"I'm Archangel."** Archangel said, beaming a smile. That made her adorable. _

_**"I'm Hellhound."** Hellhound said, pointing his thumb to himself._

**_"__Nice _**_**to have met you kids."** Rawhide said to them._

**_Flashback end..._**

* * *

Jill was stunned by how the poor kids were bullied on by those jerks. "Those bastards!" she hissed.

**_"It was really fun when we met Lok. He understood the situation, having seen it with miss Leerah before."_ **Archangel said, depression setting in.

_**"We participated in several tournaments, getting to know each other along the way."**_ Hellhound said, slowing bearing his teeth.

* * *

_**Revenant's Flashback...**_

_Revenant was already in the final stages of the tournament when he met Leerah, Lok, Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel. Hellhound and Archangel charged first. Due to their inexperience, Revenant defeated both easily. Rawhide put up more of a fight but was still defeated._

_Lok joined in and the fight between them was a stalemate. Leerah focused on the demon who bullied her once and went all out. The fights were surprisingly close but Leerah defeated her former tormentor and charged to Lok's aid. Soon, the fight was no longer in Revenant's favor and was defeated._

_**"Teamwork is the one thing that defeated me?"** Revenant said, getting to his feet._

_Lok nodded and **"You noticed that Hellhound and Archangel, when properly trained, can become a formidable team."** Lok said, extending his hand. Revenant took the hand and got up._

_After the introductions, the tournament was over, and everyone went home. Little did they know; two demons and a conspiracy would rip everything they loved away from them. That night would change everything and all of them._

_**"Hmm, those individuals are very promising."** said a demon in a cloak. **"It's such a shame I have to feed their families to the Mandala!"** he began to cackle evilly._

**_Flashback end..._**

* * *

The former S.T.A.R.S. member was intrigued. "So that's how you met." Jill said, astounded. The demons nodded in happiness then became depressed/angry. "What's wrong?"

**_"That night…"_** Rawhide started.

**_"…everything changed…"_** Leerah said, tearing up.

_**"For the worst."**_ Archangel said, breaking down.

"What?" Jill asked.

Hellhound was chocking up a bit too as Archangel stroked his dog head. **_"I'm too angry to say anything."_** he mumbled.

**_"Everything went great, until a cloaked demon ruined everything!"_** Revenant said, clenching his fist so tight, it drew blood.

"Who?" Jill said. "Who was it?"

**_"His name was Rovokadoo."_ **Leerah said, snarling at the name of the one who robbed them of everything. The demons took turns explaining everything from their families and friends going missing to the revelation.

**_"He took mine and Hellhound's parents, Rawhide's wife, Revenant's fiance and Leerah's cousin away from us." _**Archangel said first.

Rawhide then added, **_"Yeah, I was with my wife for our usual outing, when she was captured."_**

**_"My fiance, Milena, was also captured."_** Revenant stated. **_"And he took Leerah's cousin, Nahruki as well."_**

As she wept for her cousin, she then felt her rage building up.**_ "They were used… as fuel… for a Mandala!"_** Leerah roared, potentially drawing any zombie nearby to their position.

Jill shot a few that were in their section of the vacinity in the head, blowing it clean off. "A Mandala?" she wondered. "What's that supposed to do?" Jill said, skeptical.

_**"A Mandala is like spiritual labyrinth. It gives the energy of other demons to the practitioners and gives them power, making them stronger."**_ Rawhide said, flashing to the memories of his younger siblings' states.

Jill was horrified at the knowledge. "That motherfucker!" she cursed, clenching her fist. "Well, I need to give my side before I forget." Jill said, looking to her left.

_**"Very well. We're all ears, ma'am."**_ Rawhide said, tipping his hat as Jill thought back to her early days, before she joined S.T.A.R.S. and found out about Umbrella.

* * *

_**Jill's Flashback...**_

_"I served in the United States Army and caught the attention of the boy recruits for the Delta Force before I joined the S.T.A.R.S. unit." she told them about her past in the Army. one event led to another right up to the mansion incident that you guys already know." Jill started, anger rising in her veins. "__"After the Spencer mansion incident, me and my team requested a full search on Umbrella, but it was denied. __Consequently, S.T.A.R.S was shut by Brian Irons, the chief of the Raccoon Police Department on orders from Dr. William Birkin."_

_That prompted the members to conduct their own investigations, earning Umbrella's ire even further. "My friend, Barry Burton, went to Canada to be with his wife Kathy and his two daughters, Moira and Polly. Rebbeca Chambers went back to college to learn how to be a scientist to cure people of diseases, and my partner, Chris Redfield went on vacation to Europe. Things soon led up to the outbreak starting as the infected numbers grew, resulting in everything going to hell quickly, as the military placing quarantine around the city and Umbrella's security forces finding and killing survivors."_

_**Flashback end...**_

* * *

Leerah and the others were bewildered by how Jill described the whole situation to them and the woman turned her attention to the spirit forms of her Devil Arms. "No doubt you four saw all that." Jill said, tearing up. The demons were horrified at how evil humans can be when compared to their kind. Just then, Hellhound went to Jill, jumped onto her lap and snuggled up next to her, making her feel comforted. "Thank you, Hellhound." she whispered as she nudged her head against his.

"We're sorry about you losing your allies." Archangel said to her, feeling sorry for the woman.

Jill had a light smile on her face as she embraced the spirit form of Archangel. "And I'm sorry about you guys losing your loved ones to this Mandala." the lot of them all looked at her with acceptance of her apology, even if it was not her fault. "Well, when we got out of here, I'll be happy to let you stay with me. And I swear, I will save the ones you love!" she clenched her fist and agreed to help save the ones in question. "I still don't know the full extent of my new powers, so, I guess it's time to start training." she said, feeling determined.

_**"Exactly!"**_ they all said in unison.

**_"Our fusion has granted you superhuman abilities."_** Leerah said.

**_"They include; strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina and many more."_** Rawhide said.

Jill then started to test out her new superhuman strength on a derelict car and lifted it up as if it were light as a feather. "Wow, I used to have trouble lifting a Volkswagen. But not anymore." she then recalled how fast she ran. "Hmm, I could give Quicksilver or The Flash a run for there money."

**(A/N: That was a double reference to Marvel's Quicksilver and DC's The Flash. I've seen the Marvel Vs. Capcom games and I watch The Flash all the time on the CW.)**

_**"Not to mention you jumped over the hood of a car with ease to avoid that B.O.W. earlier."**_ Hellhound added.

_**"I agree with that one."**_ Rawhide agreed with the dog/gun Devil Arm.

Jill put her hands on her hips in amazement. _'Hmm, maybe I should have joined the Olympics.'_ she thought. "I wonder what else I can do?"

**_"With my help, you can grab anything and slam Demons and Zombies to the ground."_** Leerah told her. Jill started stretching out her arm and grabbed a can of soda that had not been contaminated by the T-Virus. **_"Plus, I can help you run and vault over obstacles, grind on rails and wires and swing from buildings."_** Jill started running up a wall, vaulted over the fire escape and launched up to the roof as she got a good view of what remained of the city she lived in. Next she started to grind on a wire and then shifted over to a barricade and starts to ride like a skater grinding pipe.

"Wow! That was awesome!" she said, feeling the rush. "Hmm, too bad I won't be able to crawl on walls." Jill said. "But, I love this idea." Just then, Revenant started to get a vibe in the back of his neck and turned his head over to the side. "What is it, Revenant?"

**_"I sensed more Darkscythes and Oozegears near Raccoon Mall."_** Revenant said, his eyes glowing.

"Alright, here we go." Jill said, taking to the streets as the marks on her legs began to glow and zoomed with her super speed. Jill knew the route to the mall, having taken it several times before the outbreak. "Lucky thing I know this town like the back of my hand."

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Dante and the other Survivors, Jean, Daniella, Lionel, Joey and Mike as they rode about in the motorhome that Dante had commandeered a little while ago. They all grabbed the appropriate weaponry and began shooting at the Zombies that were shambling around moaning out in fury.

"Yee-haw!" Dante said, running over some Zombies.

"Yeah! That's how we do it, man!" Mike said did a high-five, a low-five and then a knuckle bump with Dante.

However, after they got away from the monsters in question, Dante began to slow down a little bit. "I see something." he said, stopping the Motorhome.

Dante spotted some inter-mobile containers and went to work opening them. Some had weapons to place on the Motorhome, some for use by personnel.

Another container was opened to show Chobham armor tiles to place on the Motorhome. "Those'll work. Mike, Lionel, Joey, get your asses out here." Dante said, getting to work. Lionel, Mike and Joey came out to help him. Jean and Danielle joined in. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what have you guys been doing before all this?" Dante asked.

"Oh, I was out hunting caribou." Mike said, grabbing a rivet gun.

"Same here. He was teaching us how to live off the land." Lionel said.

Danet smiled lightly at this, "Hunting Caribou, eh?"

The lot of them nodded. "Nearly got attacked by a dog that looked like a Doberman with severe necrosis." Joey said, shuddering."Good thing Mike had a shotgun and it took several shots just to kill it."

"Huh, just like my father had done, before he died." Dante said to them again. "Only, he used a sword, no additional weaponry."

Jean and Danielle shared their history in that Jean was a teacher and Danielle was a student. "So, wait, you had a father?" Jean asked.

Dante nodded, confirming his story. "Yeah. My twin brother and I only heard of him from our mother, before she died." Dante said, looking down to the ground.

The lot of them were in absolute shock and sadness at the same time. They then felt sorry for him about losing his family. "How did your mother die?" Mike asked, realizing Dante's expression.

"She was murdered. By demons." Dante said, clenching his fist. Daniella, on impulse, grabbed Dante's hand, calming him down. "My brother, Vergil and I were separated, and I hadn't heard from him in years. Just started working in my shop." Dante said.

"What's it called?" Joey said.

"I haven't named it yet." Dante answered Joey's question.

Jean showed a reassuring smile to him, "I'm sure you'll find a name for it." she said to him.

**[BGM: Devils Never Cry by David Allen Baker plays]**

As time went on, the Motorhome became more battle worthy. Dante soon sensed some demons and told them to stay back. "Hoo boy, looks like there's Demons in this city now too. Stay here." he instructed as he stopped the R.V., grabbed Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory and proceeded to fight them off. The Oozegears soon showed up and attacked. Dante got out Rebellion and charged. He destroyed the first bunch until one of them got him in his left arm. Next, the man in the red coat repeatedly moved his sword in a stabbing manner and then shot at the Oozegear with Ebony & Ivory and he then got out Coyote A. and shot the shield off of the arm of one of them. He then kicked one of them below the belt, making them fall to the midsection and began riding on it like a skateboard, "WAHOO!" he whooped as he rode, shooting at the other Oozegears, just before Dante got stabbed in the chest by the lance of one of them. However, Dante, to the shock of his friends, killed the Oozegear and removed it from his chest. the next thing that happened was that his wounds had automatically healed themselves.

"Did you just see that!?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, he pulled that scythe blade out of his arm and the other one out of his foot!" Lionel said in shock.

"Not just that, but his wounds healed all on their own." Mike added.

"What are you?" Jean asked.

He turned over to them with a mixed tone of sadness and other emotions. "Even as a child, I had powers. There is demonic blood in me. My father is a demon, but like him, I fight to protect humans. Just as my mother would have wanted me to." Dante said, turning to face the next bunch of Oozegears.

Daniella gasped in astonishment. "You're a Cambion, a hybrid." Danielle said, baffling her mother, uncle and the boys.

"Yes." Dante said, answering their question.

"A... Cambion?" Jean asked and her daughter nodded. "Well, I haven't hear of them before."

"I'll clue you in later." The red coat wearing Son of Sparda said, and then, the Oozegears soon clashed. ***CLANG CLANG SNIKT BAM!*** The fight was long and terrifying as Dante took on his Devil Trigger form. He was red and black with a silver tusk like crest. All in all, he resembled his father even more. Between Rebellion and Ebony and Ivory, he was unstoppable and he's not even at his full potential.

His speed, strength, agility, durability, stamina and endurance increased to the point where he killed the Oozegears wave after wave until no more came. Dante changed back to human form. "If you still want to get out of this godforsaken place, you should stick with me." Dante said. "Unless you want to get slaughtered." he said, pointing to the Demons that were approaching.

Dante and the surviors got into the motorhome and Dante engaged the ignition as Darkscythes and Oozegears arrived with Blades and Assaults joining in. He revved it up and plowed right through them, killing the Demons in an instant as well as a few more Zombies that were on the road.

"Phew, that was a close call, those things could've destroyed Raccoon City." Lionel said, shocked at seeing actual demons.

"That's one of the reasons why I hunt them." Dante said, knowing that this was just beginning. "The other reasons I'll explain another time."

**[BGM Ends]**

* * *

We once again see Jill, running towards the the sector of town where the Raccoon Mall was at. She was at the Black Friday sale last year and she bonded very well with some of the girls in the R.P.D. and things were wonderful for them. But before the outbreak, those girls managed to get out of dodge and knew that Jill had the right idea.

Jill arrived at the mall and spotted some Darkscythes and Oozegears near the entrance. Jill soon got out Revenant and charged, slaughtering them easily. "This is just too easy." Jill said. "I was expecting more of a challenge." she smirked.

**_"Be careful what you wish for, Jill."_** Revenant said, familiar with the incoming attack as it happened to him once before.

Jill's sixth sense soon blared, causing her to turn her attention to the next set of demons. One type resembled Lizardmen with brown scales that aren't covered in armor. The armor itself was green in color and resembled scales. Their faces and tails were serpentine. All in all, these guys were more dangerous than Oozegears. These were Reptodiles.

The second type resembled somewhat naked ninjas with loincloths, gloves, boots and cloth wrappings. The skin that wasn't covered had sores that glowed as if their bodies couldn't handle the energy. What they carried really got her attention. The sacks had spikes jutting through them, the energy making them unstable. These were Bombadeeroks.

**(A/N: Bombadeeroks are similar to the Hell Wrath from DMC 3 but mixed with the Hidiacs from Power Rangers Mystic Force while a Reptodile is similar to the Lava Lizards from Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, but their greenish-brown.)**

**_"Reptodiles!"_** Leerah said.

**_"And Bombadeeroks too!"_** Rawhide said.

**_"Think of the Reptodiles as a step up from the Oozegears."_** Archangel said, denoting the different classes of Demons they had encountered in their realm.

**_"And the Bombadeeroks are a different story."_** Hellhound said.

**_"Let's do this."_** Jill said, getting out her pistols. She shot the Bombadeeroks, causing them to drop the bombs they were carrying as well as causing the bombs to explode and take some of the Darkscythes with them.

The explosions killed several Reptodiles and all Bombadeeroks, leaving Jill free to kill the former type of demons. Jill, with Revenant, kill several of them before they rallied. "They're more skilled and organized." Jill said.

**_"Archangel said that they are a step up from the Oozegears."_** Leerah said.

"Hoo boy." Jill said. She then shot Rawhide on the Zombies that were in the mall, blowing their heads clean off their shoulders and then Hellhound found a lighter and she lit them on fire. Next, Jill ran up the side of the windows and up to the balcony getting ready for a chance to hack and slash through the blockade of Demons that lurked about. After the slashing, she then got out Rawhide and ***BANG!*** it took them down as they began to turn into sand.

**'AWESOME!' **the mysterious voice appeared again.

The whole fight may have taken a while, but she defeated them all. "Whew!" Jill said, cracking her neck, wiping sweat off of her face and placing Revenant on her back.

**_"Look over there."_** Hellhound said, pointing to the Demons and Zombies that were out on a different side of the road.

_**"That road…"**_ Leerah said, cupping her chin to think about where it led to.

"It leads to the police station!" Jill said, shock evident in her face. Jill soon took off in a burst of speed. "We gotta get there before they do." Jill said, clenching her teeth. And as she ran, she slashed through the Zombies and Demons that stood in the path.

* * *

As this was going on, we see the same young man that followed Carlos earlier roaming around and saw a few survivors that the Zombies did not get to at all. He raced over to them and he noticed that they were in different clothing and each one of them had guns, swords and other means of weaponry.

"Uh, excuse me." he asked. The other survivors all turned around pointing their weapons at him, making the boy raise his arms in a panic. "Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he begged. "I'm just running around to find my friends and get them out of the city!"

The other survivors all looked at each other and somehow, they knew the guy was telling the truth about himself. "Hmm, what's your name?" asked the female survivor with short blonde hair, dressed in dark gray, white and orange with black tiger stripes while she also had kneepads and elbow pads.

The boy finally revealed his name, "Max Evans." he told them. "My friends names are Bart Fielding, Jennifer Maza, Maria Gray and Luke Crossroad. We were on vacation here after a violent bullying incident at our school in Seattle."

Another one of the other survivors was astounded, "You're from Seattle!?" he asked. This one had chocolate colored skin, and military grade gear. "I'm from Tacoma! Name's Lloyd Woods."

"I'm Catherine Weaver." the female survivor said, introducing herself. She then introduced the others, "This is Kim, she's my cousin, her boyfriend, Jack Richmond, Larry Harrell and his twin brother Harry and together, we're called the Knights of Raccoon City!" she and the others all stacked their bladed weapons on top of each other to show their awesomeness. Kim had medium length brown hair and hazel eyes, Jack had short dark hair in the form of a parted way while Larry and Harry had dirty blonde hair, Larry's was groomed while Harry's was messy. Lloyd had short flattop hair and dark brown eyes.

"We're L.A.R.P-er's." Jack said.

"Live-Action Role-Players in other words." Larry added.

The boy, now called Max looked in awe and was amazed. "Gnarly! I do that too!" he said.

"Wow, it's nice to meet a fellow L.A.R.P-er, especially from back in Washington State." Lloyd said, feeling happy he met someone who does the same thing the Knights do. "Well, we were fighting this suck-ass Zombies and it's a good thing we set traps everywhere."

"But, we didn't expect to find another survivor." Harry said. "Nice to meet you Max."

"Likewise. So, maybe we can help each other out. You guy's want to live, right?" he asked. The Knights of Raccoon City all nodded 'Yes' to him. "Well, if you help me find my friends, I'll help you get out of the city."

"Get out of the city?" asked Larry.

Max nodded his head. "I found out that the guys at the White House were signing something to permit the obliteration of Raccoon City." he informed them. The Knights all gasped in fright and shock by this. "And that's not even the worst of it. There's been a rising of actual, real life, honest to goodness Demons running amok!"

"What!? How can that be?!" wondered Harry.

"I don't know yet, but I intend to find out before leaving this place." Max said to the Knights. "The only way to get out is by helicopter. I'm not leaving without Maria, Jen, Luke and Bart!"

The Knights all were moved by his courage and Kim walked up to him. "You know, I've never met a boy so willing to save his friends." she said. "Don't worry, we'll help you. And we'll do our best to never let you down!" The rest of them all nodded.

Max nodded, "Thanks, all of you. I know we only just met, but I think I saw some Hispanic guy heading for the hospital, said something about getting an antidote." he said to them. "From what I read about in the newspaper, Umbrella was behind this. And, they're trying to cover it up."

"Well then, let's follow him!" Lloyd said, loading his gun. He then grabbed something. "Here, take this with you." he threw a gun at Max, making sure he caught it. "You'll need that gun to defend yourself."

"Thanks Lloyd." Max said to him, as he locked and loaded his own gun. "Got a spare sword I could use?"

Catherine then brought Max a weapon that looked like something out of a Nerf line of foam sword, only the blade was similar to the one from a certain video game. "Perhaps this could be suited for you." Catherine got on her knee and presented it to him.

Max took the handle of the blade, placed it across his back and holstered his gun until he would encounter a few Zombies. "Nice. I like it." he said. And then, he turned around, "Well now, let's head over to Raccoon Hospital, find that man and see if the antidote is real." he then started walking and said to them, "I'll lead the way." the knights followed Max's instructions.

* * *

When she made her way to the R.P.D. headquarters, she slashed through a whole horde of Zombies, making their heads explode and used Hellhound to make them burn. Jill was feeling it; the runner's high rush.

"Wooo! Yeah! That was amazing!" Jill said, in excitement. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that, but it sure was fun."

_**"Just don't let the adrenaline go to your head unless you want to end up like Hellhound here."**_ Rawhide said, recalling that happening to Hellhound once before.

"HEY!?" Hellhound growled in a response of protest. Jill soon saw a body.

"Brad!" Jill said, stopping suddenly, causing Archangel and Hellhound to fall.

**_"Whoa!"_** both siblings said.

**_"Who?"_** Leerah, Rawhide and Revenant asked.

"Brad Vickers. A former member of S.T.A.R.S., just like me." Jill said. "He was our helicopter pilot."

Revenant wondered, **_"What has happened to him?"_**

"That B.O.W., Nemesis, shot a tentacle through his mouth, killing him." Jill said to her sword. "But I'm more curious as to how the hole in his mouth healed when he should have turned into a Zombie by now." she cupped her chin, thinking about it for a little bit.

**_"Figure it out later, allow me."_ **Leerah said. **_"I'll purge the virus from him, just like I did with you."_** she requested to the former STARS member to allow her to do so. Jill nodded to confirm this. And so, Leerah placed her hand on Brad's chest, purging the T-virus from his body and healing his wounds.

After a few seconds, Brad slowly began to stir and slowly opened his eyes up. He felt a little bit of pain in his head, "Ugh...what the fuck happened?" Brad said, after gasping for air and coughing. But he saw the woman standing over him with her arm out, offering to help him up. "Jill...You're still alive!?" he asked and she nodded. "Wow!" he hugged Jill and that made her feel happy inside. "I can't believe you're still alive, even after this whole massacre."

"Well, believe it or not, I am still alive Brad." Jill told him how happy she felt to see him among the living again. "And so are you."

"What's going on?"

"The same creature that killed you left you for dead and went after me." Jill said.

"Oh…" Brad said, as he got a good look at Jill's new look. His eyes began to move up and down while secretly admiring the new features she was sporting. "Whoa!" he blushed. "Uh...Jill, is it just me, or did your boobs get bigger since last time?" he asked.

Jill looked down at her bosom and covered herself there before saying, "Yes, they have! My eyes are up here by the way." she said to him jokingly, refocusing his face on her own. Before he asked why her body has tattoos and how long he was out, he got a good look at the markings all over her. "As for the tattoos, I got them from this chick here." Jill said, showing Leerah who manifested.

_**"Hi there, name's Leerah!"**_ she waved at him with a wink.

"H-H-H-Hi there..." Brad was speechless and soon suffered a nosebleed, prompting both to sweat drop.

The other Demons all looked at each other in confusion as they were looking at Brad. **_"Guy thinks Leerah is naked."_** Rawhide said, laughing his ass off.

Jill rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and told him everything. She then showed the Devil Arms in their respected spirit forms. "This is Rawhide, Hellhound, Archangel and Revenant." she introduced her new friends to her former pilot. "They're Devil Arms."

**_"Howdy."_** Rawhide said, tipping his hat.

**_"Delighted to meet you, Bradley of the Vickers family."_** Revenant said, like the knight he was, kneeling before him.

**_"Hi."_** Archangel said with an angelic smile.

**_"Yo!"_** Hellhound added, allowing Brad to pet him, even if he was a spirit.

Brad smiled sheepishly at them for a little bit. "Um...Nice to meet you all." he said to them all as he astounded. "So how long have I been dead?"

Jill sighed a little bit, before breaking the news to the man, "This might come as a shock to you, but, you were also knocked out and legally dead for two days." Jill said to the pilot.

Brad was shocked at the revelation. "TWO DAYS?!" he asked.

"Yes, Brad. Two days." Jill said, annoyed. "And during that time, I ran into a now former mercenary who was part of the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure System, he lost his ally Mikhail and Nikolai too." she started off. "The B.O.W., Nemesis, then infected me with the T-Virus, and a few days later I woke up in the church where I thought I was gonna turn into a Zombie, but then Leerah fused with my body, and bam! Here I am with bigger breasts." she pointed out, cupping her breasts. "Markings all over my body." she showed where the marks all over herself were at. "And able to use supernatural power and weapons and I'm fighting not only Zombies, but now I gotta worry about Demon's too."

The former S.T.A.R.S. pilot was wide-eyed in shock by what he had heard. "Did you just say, D-D-D-D-Demons!?" Brad wondered as he also felt a little frightened.

"Yes." Jill said. "But, I wonder, how is it that it's been two day's and you haven't been turned into a Zombie yet?"

Brad shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, it's almost as if I was given a second chance." he said.

Jill put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Hmm, I'll have to figure it out later." she muttered.

**_"Heads up, I smell something close by."_** Hellhound said, sniffing the air and finally figured out what was up at the top of the building. **_"Serpentine…"_** Hellhound started, continuing to sniff.

And out of nowhere, a giant snake broke out, it looked like that Yawn creature that Jill fought at the Spencer Mansion

**[BGM: Out To Lunch by Steve Everitt plays]**

"Is that Yawn?" Brad asked, pointing at the snake-like demon.

**_"Nope, worse. That's Slithernum."_** Rawhide said.

**_"He makes that Yawn creature look like a damn pushover in terms of aggression."_** Leerah said.

**_"You are correct."_** he spoke in a voice that sounded like that of Naja from Power Rangers Jungle Fury. _**"Sssssurrender now and I promissssse I will sssspare your livessss and not feed you to my brethren."**_ The creature, now known as Slithernum said forcing them into a corner, hissing his lisps.

"Oh yeah. You and what army?" Brad asked, trying to put up a brave front.

**_"Me and thisss army."_** Slithernum said as the Oozegears, Reptodiles, Darkscythes and Bombadeeroks appeared. Brad soon screamed at the sight.

**(A/N: Brad's scream is sort of like Homer Simpson.)**

**_"You just HAD to ASK, didn't you?"_** Archangel asked, glaring at the wuss of the S.T.A.R.S. unit.

**_"Attack."_** Slithernum ordered, pointing at Jill and Brad.

"Brad, stay back." Jill ordered the pilot to get behind her. "Since there's nowhere else to run, I'm gonna fight!" she said again, getting out her pistols and firing away. ***BAM! BLAMMO! BOOM** **BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG*** The demons around Slithernum were not that big of a deal until the last one was dead.

**_"I'd be careful Miss Jill."_** Revenant said. **_"Despite his size and lack of limbs, Slithernum is fast and had formidable reflexes."_**

"Don't worry, Revenant. I can take him!" Jill began slashing down the Darkscythes and Oozgears with the use of Leerah's grabber power, next she threw a pillar at the Reptodiles with her superhuman strength, shot at the bombs that the Bombadeeroks were carrying and ***KABAMMO!*** they were brought down as one of the Oozgears had last his shield and lance, leaving Jill to do a missile drop kick to it, making it collapse and fall apart as Jill did a series of back-flips into the air and landed on her feet. After that, she took Revenant out and started slashing against the Reptodiles ***SNIKT***, she cut the creature in half as a Oozegear nearly got behind her, only to get stabbed by Revenant. ***CLANG*** the Demon went down, before falling apart.

"Son of a bitch." Brad said, shocked at how Jill became more of a badass than before. Jill got out Rawhide and shot it in both its eyes, causing it pain.

**_"ARGH! Curssssed human sssscum!"_** Slithernum said, roaring in pain. Jill ran up the body and did another attack.

She lunged and thrusted her sword into the serpentine demon's chest, causing him further pain. **_"Jill! Time to finish this with style."_** Leerah said, speaking through Jill.

Jill got out Hellhound and Archangel, "Wouldn't have it any other way!" she said and shot into Slithernum's mouth, injuring him even further. She soon followed through with a karate chop, drop kick and a left/right hook jab combo to it's jaw. ***POW! BIFF! BAM! CRASH! BANG! THUD! CLANG, CLANG, CLANG! BOFF! ZLOTT! ZWAPP!*** Jill then landed on her feet once more.

Its fangs shattered, rendering its venom useless. Jill soon did the unthinkable and dove into Slithernum's mouth and killed him from the inside out. She started with his its upper jaw and then gutted out it's eyes and then, Slithernum began to disintegrate until it was nothing but dust.

"Holy shit!" Brad said, shocked at how a Yawn-like demon could be killed so easily.

_**"Impressive isn't it?"**_ Revenant asked, cracking his neck.

"VERY impressive." Brad said.

**[BGM Ends]**

Jill was grossed out by the amount of snake innards on her, "Eww, that was nasty." Jill confirmed. Leerah then helped her out and got her all cleaned up with no trace of any Slithernum innards on any part of her. "Thanks Leerah." she said.

**_"You're welcome."_** Leerah said.

Jill then cupped her chin, "I'm curious as to what Slithernum was doing here." she said. "Hmmmmmm..." she thought. Just then, Hellhound started to sniff at something, "Hellhound? What is it, boy?"

_**"Look!"**_ the canine demon gun pointed his paw at something that was at the very top of the building. **_"Up there! It seems to be something that might be connected to that Mandala Rovokadoo set into motion."_**

Rawhide, Archangel, Revenant, Leerah and Brad all got a good look at it, and it looked like there was a symbol that looked like it was part of the Mandala. **_"Hmmmm, that's the symbol for the Mandala Rovokadoo sacrificed our friends and family to."_** said Leerah, denoting this fact.

Jill was a little bit bewildered by this, but she started to make sense of it all and turned to Brad. "Brad, are you still a little foggy, or are you starting to remember all that was going on?" she asked.

Brad then felt his memory slowly coming back to him. "Yes, I think that someone prevented me from turning into a Zombie." he started off. "That Rovokadoo or whatever his name is, inserted a Gold Orb into my body, and put me into stasis. I don't know why he did so, but I think that this Mandala as it's called, might explain the strange things happening as of late."

At first, Jill did not what to make of this, but Leerah and the others were baffled that the very being they had been hunting down saved the life of the S.T.A.R.S. Helicopter pilot. **_"Well, it's a miracle he didn't make you his slave."_** Leerah said. **_"Otherwise, I might have had to remove his corruption from you very painfully."_** she pointed her claw at him, making him stutter in fright.

"I won't get onto your bad side, Leerah." Brad said to her, doing his best to regain his composure.

**_"Don't worry, you won't be on my bad side, Brad."_** the Demoness said, winking at him.

However, Brad suddenly remembered something, "Oh, I forgot. Mayor Warren's daughter was killed by Chief Irons!"

Jill gasped in shock at this. "WHAT!? The chief killed the mayor's daughter!? Shit!" she pounded her fist against the ground and made it shake. "Whoops, guess I don't know my own strength, do I?" she shrugged.

"You might want to show a little restraint on that one." Brad said, unnerved.

_'I'll have to deal with Irons later.'_ Jill thought to herself.

"Now, anyway, what is the name of this mercenary you met?"

"His name's Carlos Oliveira, and for a little bit, he was trying to flirt with me." she told him. "But right now, we have to get out of the city."

"But, that B.O.W. is still out there!" Brad felt a little frightened. "I don't think he's gonna let us escape!"

She then felt a surge of rage come from herself, "Well, he won't stop this last escape! If he won't let any other S.T.A.R.S. member run, then when the time comes, I'm gonna fight him!" she declared, not wanting to give up.

**_"You said it, babe!"_** Hellhound said, not wanting to be the flirt. **_"And with me, my sister, Rawhide, Revenant and Leerah by your side, you have nothing to worry about."_**

"Thanks Hellhound." Jill said to him as she kissed him on top of the head making steam come off of his head. "Aww, how cute." she cooed while Brad had a light smirk on his face, feeling glad to be alive once more. The two of them began to walk away from the station together and set out to continue the escape. Jill grabbed Brad in her arms and said, "Brad, hang on tight and don't let go. We're going into hyperdrive!" the tribal tattoos began to light up on her legs and she zoomed out of the gate and Brad held onto her for dear life.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carlos is wandering around the hospital, looking for a way to get the vaccine for the T-Virus, unaware of Jill being cured by Leerah.

"If I don't get that vaccine to Jill soon, she'll be a Zombie for sure." he said to himself as he kept on looking. The South American mercenary then pointed his M1A1 at the demons in question. the group composed of five oozegears and three Reptodiles. That prompted him to open fire upon them. The oozegears fell dead in an instant and turned to ooze.

The reptodiles were a different story. They were wounded but still posed a threat. Their speed caused Carlos to change his assault rifle to full auto and let them have it. two of them fell dead but the last one rammed him into a wall, dazing him and causing him to drop his rifle. The last reptodile grabbed him by the neck proceeded to punch and backhand him.

The reptodile them threw him into a rail, prompting him to shake his head. he looked to see the reptodile swing its claws at him, causing him pain. Carlos soon cleared his mind and dodged the next attack, elbowing it in the face. Getting out his knife, Carlos ran to stab the creature. The left eye was the first to go.

Soon, claws met blade as Carlos swung it in a reverse grip, making the fight like between two animals in a cage until Carlos thrusted the blade into the reptodile's neck, killing it. It fell with only Carlos to stop it gravity took over again and caused it to hit the ground. Carlos panted heavily and went to grab his M1A1.

"Bio-Organic Weapons, that thing chasing us, the walking dead, creatures found in horror movies and now demons roaming the city? What is this world coming to?" Carlos asked, continuing his journey to the hospital. Little did Carlos know, the Oozegears and Reptodiles were only the beginning of a true night of demons.

* * *

Outside the hospital, a man, virtually identical to Dante, with swept back silver hair, wearing a blue Trench-coat and carrying a Katana blade, was looking over the destruction of Raccoon City as the united states military, national guard and Umbrella's private army battle the creations of Umbrella ranging from Zombies to Lickers to even the monster William Birkin had become.

His gaze was cold, distant and non-caring for the lives being wasted below as he had forsaken his father's legacy in hopes of gaining power. Despite that, he values honor and prefers a fair fight and will fight a weakened opponent, even if the fight is in his favor. Rather he prefers battles that are in his and his opponents' favor. In other words, he has little to no tolerance for cowardice. This made him fearless and his aura proved it. All in all, this was a quality for an honorable warrior. This was Vergil, son of Sparda and Eva and twin brother of Dante, the wielder of the Katana he called Yamato and he was searching for only one thing, power, and came to Raccoon City to find sources of it.

He closed his eyes, flashing back to the times he and Dante fought, ignoring the moaning of the Zombies behind him. But then, all of a sudden, a whole swarm of Hell Pride's showed up and hen one of them, a child, grabbed his coat, he did his signature attacks that evoke Iaido techniques and then charged through the entire horde down the building. when he got to the streets, he flung the blood off the blade.

Then he sheathed it. after he sheathed it, the heads of the Zombies fell off, a sign of his signature. Along the way, his hair became wet, making him more identical to Dante. Sighing, he swept his hair back into the state it was. And then saw something that was on what looked like a laptop computer and he saw the data that was on it, dating all the way back to the year 1978. It was on something that the Umbrella Corporation "This make them viler than the very Demons they fear. The Progenitor Virus?" Vergil started, scoffing. "They cannot hope to control a Demon if they cannot control a virus, especially man-made ones. They can kill each other for all I care. I need to find more power." he added, before hearing guns cocking. He turned to see a squad of paramilitary soldiers.

Their uniform, aside from the leader who wore a green beret, was the same. Black combat boots, beige colored fatigue pants, green fatigue shirt, webbing over it, black balaclava with tactical goggles. Their weapons range from M1A1 assault rifle to the SIG Pro SP2009 pistol to even the Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun.

The officer carried the same submachine gun but his sidearm was a STI Eagle 6.0's held tightly. "Hands where we can see them." The officer started, keeping his submachine gun at the ready ordering his men to surround him.

"Might controls everything…" Vergil started, looking to his left then his right. "…And without strength…" the man said again.

"Drop your weapon!" The officer said, loading his MP5.

"…You cannot protect anything…" Vergil said, gripping the hilt of Yamato.

"Drop your weapon!" the officer said, slowly losing his patience.

"…Let alone yourselves." Vergil finished, going into the Iaido stance.

"This guy has balls." A squad member said, cracking his neck. They were members of the U.B.C.S (Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service); whose purpose was to prevent any Bio-Organic Weapons of umbrella from being linked to their employers.

"You got that right." Vergil said, drawing his sword.

The fight ended as soon as it began as Vergil activated his Devil Trigger, turning him into a demon. "What the hell is this guy?!" a U.B.C.S mercenary asked as Vergil charged and swung his sword. His devil trigger is virtually identical to Dante's devil trigger but is blue and the crest on his head resemble horns that were cut near the base.

With each swing of Yamato, Vergil killed the squad, save the leader. He summoned a spectral sword that resembled the Force Edge, and launched at the squad leader.

**(A/N: For those of you that are knew to the Devil May Cry series or video games in general, the Force Edge is the Demon Sword Sparda's sealed form and was the weapon used by Dante' and Vergil's father, Sparda.)**

"Thing about guns; they are for the weak." Vergil sneered as he walked away. The leader soon succumbed to blood loss in an instant.

* * *

Little did Max, Jill, Dante and the others know, Rovokadoo found a quiet spot to be alone, after pulling the bullet that Brian Irons shot at him out of his body. And in this Mid-Eastern corner of Raccoon City, across from the cemetery, Rovokadoo was walking to his hideout, flipping through pages in his master's book when he came across an invention.

**(A/N: The hideout for Rovokadoo looks like the room Dante and Lady fight in in Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening)**

_**"Korodu…"**_ Rovokadoo muttered, flashing back to his old student. **_"The Zealot Accuracy Riptide Cannon Tunnel. Or the Z.A.R.C.T. for short."_** Rovokadoo said, flashing back to the notes left by his old student. **_"Korodu, you are truly remarkable. This invention could revolutionize are world once again. But what was it that you couldn't get right?"_** Rovokadoo said, cupping his chin.

* * *

**_Fashback..._**

_A demon wearing robotic red dragon-like armor with a demon face for a cuirass and wings jutting from the back, a steel grey mechanical left arm, matching left eye and right leg. This was Korodu, Rovokadoo's old student.** "I've finally found the reason it won't work."** Korodu started, writing down his epiphany._

**(A/N: Korodu bears a resemblance to Diabolico from Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue but mixed with Frax from Time Force and Issei Hyodou from HighSchool DxD in his Red Dragon armor.)**

_**"The device itself needs crystallized demonic energy. I hope this finds you while I'm leaving for a while to find a crystal so it can be a power source for this invention. Take care, teacher. Your student, Korodu."** the Demon in question finished, writing down his note to his master for when his master does come._

_**"Well, time to get to work."** Korodu said, getting his cloak on. He went to pay a visit to his parents to let them know he needs to find a crystal powerful enough to give his invention the power source it needs, not knowing that his master will find an alternative. Even if he did, he would still find a crystal as a power source, no matter where he has to look._

_**Flashback end...**_

* * *

Rovokadoo began to chuckle like the maniac he was. "**_Oh, Korodu, my dear boy, I already found alternative and that is blood."_** Rovokadoo said, closing the book and intending to activate the Z.A.R.C.T. so the Mandala can be activated so he and his master, Shoronok can become Demonic Gods like Mundus, the emperor of the Underworld himself.

The only obstacles are Dante, Jill Valentine, Max Evans, Leerah, Revenant, Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel but they don't know of Z.A.R.C.T. nor its purpose… yet. Will Rovokadoo triumph in his insane ambition or will Jill successfully defeat him and save the ones Leerah and her friends love? And will Max Evans find his friends and get out of the hellhole that is Raccoon City? Only time will tell.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you all have it for the second chapter of this story. Once again, I'd like to thank my DeviantArt friend, benlonewolf93 for his brilliance in this endeavor. And that Slithernum Demon, I made him up. On a side note, I am pleased to announce that I will be working on a Rosario + Vampire fanfiction inspired by DMC 3, due to me being in a Devil May Cry mood. In the upcoming Rosario + Vampire story, Tsukune meets a Nephilim that risks his life to protect the Human and Monster worlds. And the Nephilim needs his, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, Yukari Sendo, Mizore Shirayuki, Ruby Tojo, Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka, Kyoko Aono and Kokoa Shuzen's help to save both the Human and Monster Worlds from a madman who will stop at nothing to destroy the balance of the dimensions before all lost.

**Devil Arms featured in chapter:**

None. Will change as story progresses.

Next Time:  
Dante is driving around with the ones he saved as they ram down all sorts of Zombies, he feels they accept him as a Human/Demon Hybrid and all kneel to him. However, little does Dante realize, that the Spider Demon; Phantom has come out to cause some lava to flow to the city. Jill and Leerah get ready to confront it. And also, a rookie cop spots the man in blue he warns him he'll shoot him if he does not stop. But he urges him not to, and the rookie moves along to find his allies. Jill does battle with Phantom and has Hellhound and Archangel finish him off. And the Phantom Spider allows Jill to take his soul as a new Devil's Arm for her. What else could be going on? And what is the secret behind Rovokadoo's machinations to this Mandala his master set into motion? There's only one way to find out. Read in next time on Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Chapter 3: Monstrous Fire Bugging!

Please Read, Review, Comment, Fave, Like and Share. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


	3. Monstrous Fire Bugging!

Alright folks, I'm ready to get it on with the third chapter of this story. Today, Dante is driving around with the ones he saved as they ram down all sorts of Zombies, he feels they accept him as a Human/Demon Hybrid and all kneel to him as they save a few more survivors from being assaulted by serial murderer Nigel Kasady. One of them is another Human/Demon hybrid named Katie Foster, who had lost her sword, Belmont prior to being abducted by , little does Dante realize, that the Spider Demon; Phantom has come out to cause some lava to flow to the city. Jill and Leerah get ready to confront it. And also, a rookie cop spots the man in blue he warns him he'll shoot him if he does not stop. But he urges him not to, and the rookie moves along to find his allies. Jill does battle with Phantom and has Hellhound and Archangel finish him off. Will Phantom destroy Jill or will she prevail? We'll find out next!

Also, thank you Saturn Lover, Readerfever, Stratos263 and several others for faving this story. Plus I will be introducing some more OC's to this story.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_**"Demons Speak/Nemesis."**_

_**'Leerah Thinking'**_

***GUN SHOT/SWORD CLANG/EXPLOSION***

***Animal Language***

_"Radio Talk."_

**(Author's Note)**

**[BGM]**

_Recap_

**_Flashback _**[I had to alter it a little.]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry in any way. All rights to both of them go to Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, Hideaki Itsuno, Matthew Walker and Tokuro Fujiwara.

* * *

Chapter 3: Monstrous Fire Bugging!

_Last time, Jill Valentine had been infected by the T-Virus and it was up to Carlos Oliveria to bring her the cure for it. That was until the Slimgernon, Leerah, arrived, inserted herself into Jill's dream world and made a deal with her. Leerah and her allies, Revenant, Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel could help her get out of Raccoon City and bring the Umbrella Corporation down if she helped to free their loved ones from the machinations of Rovakadoo and shut down his mandala. However, there was a whole bunch of Demons seeping into the Human World. Elsewhere, __a man named Dante, Son of Sparda saved __a few survivors that were being held hostage by some psychopaths who broke out of jail. He commandeered a motorhome brought the survivors, Jean Armstrong, her daughter Daniella, Jean's brother Michael, Joey Anderson and Lionel Mendez with him. Jill then had Leerah use her powers to revive her old S.T.A.R.S. partner, Brad Vickers. He was amazed by Jill's new look and she used her new powers to fight off Slithernum, a Snake Demon who had sent his forces to attack her, but she defeated him in the end. And now, the mission continues._

We now see Carlos Oliviera as he walks to the door leading into a hallway when he hears moaning. A zombie walks over from a corner. A screech is heard and a reptilian monster lands, cutting off the zombie's head. This was one of the Hunters that Jill shot down during the Spencer Mansion Incident. The Hunter screeches at Carlos and gets ready to attack. Carlos then shoots the Hunter down right between the eyes, causing it to fall. "Phew, that was a close call." he said.

He then got to walking around the hallway but there was nothing there. He then goes around the next room and out of the door on the other side, as he finds himself in a laboratory and on one of the tables, he found a tape recorder and it has a patients diagnosis on it. He then noticed there was an elevator in the room, but it was protected by something.

"Crap, a voice recognition lock." he grumbled in frustration.

He then grabbed the tape recorder and at the same time pressed the microphone button. The voice sounded German as it played the patients diagnosis while the device got to scanning. And just like that, the light went from red to green, allowing the elevator door to open up. "Shabango!" Carlos said. "Going up." he added, pressing a button, allowing the elevator to go down. As the elevator moved, Carlos began to worry. _'Oh Jill, I hope you're okay. Don't let that damn virus beat you!'_ he thought.

The door opened up and Carlos found himself in the basement as he walked down the hallway, made a turn and then opened up a door that said, 'Shaft Type M'. On the other side of the door there was a laboratory. It looked as though it might have been roughed up a little bit, but there might be a few useful things he could find in there. But sadly he could not find a thing.

As Carlos went to the other side of the room, he heard a gun clicking to the side of his head and he saw a guy who looked to be around his age, he had chocolate colored skin, full lips and glasses on while his hair was flattop black and he had also sustained injuries. This was one of Carlos' allies from the U.B.C.S., Tyrell Patrick. the monitor of the bunch.

"I had no idea...another guinea pig was still alive!" Tyrell said, pointing his gun as he strained for breath.

Carlos turned around and noticed who it was. "What the fuck are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"Wait a minute, Carlos?" Tyrell asked.

"Tyrell? What the hell happened to you?"

"I was shot at before you got in." Tyrell felt the pain, but dismissed it. "Sometimes it's easy to forget ones loyalties." he pointed his gun at him again, but grabbed his shoulder. "Just like...that...t-traitor. Ugh." he slowly back up to the wall.

Carlos was very confused. "Traitor? You mean the guy who shot you." he then realized.

"Yeah, Carlos. You have to stop him." the mercenary said. "You know him...The one with the gray hair and the ugly mug." he backed up a little more to input the code for a safe that was on the wall. "I can't believe he had the guts to shoot me when my defenses were down." he felt even more pain rising up in him. "That...Traitor!"

The Oliveira man soon began to piece it all together. "You mean...Nikolai?" he asked.

"Yes!" However, the safe opened up and it showed an explosive device inside of it. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos runs and takes cover on the side and Nikolai is thrown out of the window by the grenade explosion. ***BANG!***

* * *

Outside of the building, we find ourselves on the other side of town see the Knights Of Raccoon City and Max Evans walking around, slaughtering the Zombies that came his way. "Take that!" he said, before another one shambled at him. "And that! And more of this!" he said, shooting them in the head, their one weakness. The lot of them heard the sound that had erupted. "What was that!?" Max asked.

"I dunno." Lloyd said, replying to Max's question. "We better get moving."

"Shouldn't we go see if the vaccine for this virus is real first?" asked Larry.

"Don't worry, Lar." Harry said to his brother. "We'll head in there first, then we'll head back to base."

The lot of them walked into the building and by the time they got in, they saw the downed bodies of Zombies and the dead Hunter mutant. Just then, Kim turned her head around and saw something approaching. Kim got them too take cover inside of a different room and they deduced that it was in fact the Tyrant monster, Nemesis.

"What is it, Kim?" asked Cat.

"Uh, guys...RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" she screamed. They all turned around and saw the creature slowly walking behind them. And so the lot of them all bolted it away from the monster. Catherine ran at the same speed as Max and the others followed suit. Larry shot his gun at the monster, but the bullets only went through it as it healed itself. Kim did the same thing, as did Harry, Lloyd and Max.

"What. The Fuck. Is THAT!?" yelped Lloyd.

"I dunno, but I don't think we can stop this thing." Catherine said.

Max looked behind at how hideous it was. "You're right Cat, did you see the way that...that THING was shrugging off bullets?!" he asked.

"Yeah!" Lloyd replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dante was driving the motorhome, running over some zombies while the others, save Mike, are nervous about Dante since the revelation of him being a Cambion.

"I'm a little nervous." Jean said, holding Danielle ever tighter to her chest, much to the latter's dismay.

"We don't have a lot of options." Lionel said, cupping his chin.

_'This whole world is turning upside down.'_ Joey thought as he was lost at what words he should say.

"Uncle Mike?" Daniella said, turning to face him, making him look at her. "What do you think we should do?" Daniella asked, looking at him in a wondering manner, causing Jean and the two boys to do the same.

He then came out with what he felt needed to be said. "I've been talking with Dante about his knowledge on demons and how useful it is so it's best we trust him." Mike said. "Plus, he did save our lives." Mike said, and after what he said, they all silently agreed immediately. It was then that Mike spotted something in the distance. "The warehouse… Dante, stop the motorhome." Mike said, pointing at the warehouse.

The motorhome stopped and parked. "What's here?" Dante asked, putting it in park.

"The other survivors we met up with prior to meeting you." Mike said, getting his bow.

Everyone soon got off the motorhome. "Dani, stay here." Jean said.

"For once Mom, I think that's a good idea." Daniella did as she was told as she locked the doors behind them.

"Alright everyone, search the place very carefully, we don't want ambushes like last time." Mike said as he got out his bow and notched his arrow.

Jean got her pistol and Joey got out his shotgun. Dante got out his Rebellion and Lionel brought his sledgehammer to the front. They soon saw two guys, a girl and her dog, they had been tied up and felt in horror by what they saw.

Shambling towards them was a Zombie. Little did it know; two demons, an Oozegear and a Reptodile, were approaching it from behind. The Oozegear rammed its spear through the Zombie's abdomen while the Oozegear rammed its sword through the chest and tore it in two as the Reptodile crushed its head.

"More Demons." Dante said in his usual laid-back manner. "And it seems a hottie is tied up, waiting to be rescued." he said.

The girl, the two boys and the dog prepared to be slaughtered by these creatures. The girl was dressed in a short leather jacket, a gray tank-top that exposed her tight stomach and her ample cleavage while she also had dark pants, tennis shoes and her hair was short and dark brown with some red streaks in it. One of the boys had tan skin and was dressed in a blue sweater that had gray on the sides of the arms, brown pants and black shoes. The second boy was Caucasian with short redish hair and green eyes.

Dante then charged in and swung his sword, taking down the Demons with ease. **_"Spar…da…SPARDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** the Reptodile uttered and yelled with hatred as it and the Oozegear fell dead.

"Thanks, man." One boy said.

"Thank you" The second boy said.

"I don't know who you are, but you saved our asses." The girl said. But then she noticed the ones who were with the man in the red. She gasped and saw the ones who came in with him, "Jean!" she said, turning her head to the woman in question as well as the guys. "Mike, Joey and Lionel are with you too!" she felt excited a little bit. "Thank God you got here!"

Jean then got a good look around the bend. "Katie, Ravi, Chase! What happened here?" she asked, untying them.

"It's a long story." Ravi said to the woman.

The hybrid in red was a little confused by the whole thing he just witnessed. "First of all, what are your names?" Dante asked, sheathing Rebellion.

"I'm Katie Foster. This is my dog Shadow." Katie said, showing the black Labrador puppy who barked at Dante with joy. ***Ruff Ruff*** "These two are my classmates." Katie said, gesturing to the two boys.

"I'm Ravi Suno." Ravi introduced himself.

"Name's Chase Valor." Chase introduced himself.

"Okay, and how do you know Jean, Mike, Joey and Lionel?" Dante wondered.

"Well, to answer to that question, we met them at the Raccoon Mall when the outbreak occurred a few days ago." Katie started off, before saying, "But thanks to you we're saved. We need to get out of here now, but I need to find my guns first." wondering where her guns were.

"I'll go find them for you." Jean said.

"Thanks Jean." Katie said to the woman.

Just then, Joey asked, "How did you guys get tied up?" as he wanted to know.

"That bastard is crazy. They should've given him the chair." Chase said, anger rising in him.

"All we want is to leave. That guy should've been put down like the rabid dog he is." Ravi said. "No offense to Shadow, Katie."

"None taken." Katie said to Ravi kindly. "We should be careful, he could still be out there." Katie said, anger rising within her chest. "That man murdered half a dozen innocent people."

"Who are they talking about?" Dante asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Nigel Kasady. The serial killer. Most depraved and vilest out of all the psychos infesting this godforsaken city. He had a violent past. an abusive childhood that was a living hell." Lionel started, grabbing his sledgehammer tightly. "He grew up in an environment so adverse he never had a chance." Mike said.

**(A/N: The idea of this Nigel Kasady character came from Cleatus Kasady/Carnage, so this is a reference to Marvel Comic's flagship character, Spider-Man. He may have the same last name as him, but they are not related.)**

Mike had a stare of anger in his eyes. "Damn that motherfucker!" he said.

"Let's find him and put him down." Dante said, cracking his knuckles.

"Make sure he dies screaming." Lionel said, causing Dante to become concerned for his mental health. Joey and Mike went to search for him while Dante went a different way to ambush Nigel. They searched for him while eyeing their surroundings.

Mike's hunter's instinct told him to turn around step back. He did so as a knife left a scratch upon his face. "Joey!" Mike said, readying his bow.

"Drop the knife, Nigel." Joey said as a man dressed in the same prison uniform as the other criminals came out with a blonde girl in a biker's outfit. This was Nigel Kasady. The girl was Elsa Walker.

"He can't respond because he's too crazy." Mike said.

"You are quite right!" Nigel said in a deranged voice, "I have a hostage!" the girl struggled and strained to get out of his grip, but to no avail.

"I'mma take a shot." Joey said, prepping his gun. ***BANG!*** A shot was already fired, prompting Mike and Joey to look at Dante holding Ivory whose barrel was smoking from just firing a shot. Dante blew into the hole where the bullet came out to blow the smoke away. They then looked at Nigel whose eyes looked in opposite directions as he fell to the ground dead.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Joey said, extending his hand, helping the girl up as she hugged him, making him blush.

Meanwhile, Jean was looking for Katie's guns, and as luck would have it, Jean soon found said guns. Jean realized that they were Berretta M92F handguns. One had the word "Hallow" engraved and the other had "Toa" engraved onto them. These were Hallow and Toa, Katie's handguns. Jean grabbed them and left the area.

"Here are your guns, Katie." Jean said, handing them to Katie. Katie hugged Jean, prompting her to return it.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Katie said, catching them and doing a badass/gorgeous pose, making Mike feel a little turned on after hugging Jean. She then looked at the weapons in question, "Hallow, Toa, I missed you girls."

"We, uh, forgot to mention something." Chase said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What is it?" Dante asked, as he, Joey and Mike brought the biker girl with them.

"Katie's a Cambion." Ravi said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Like Dante?" Lionel asked, pointing at Dante.

Dante displayed his Devil Trigger form in front of them to demonstrate his point. "Yes, like Dante." Katie said.

"Wait, is that his—" Katie was about to ask.

"Yes." Dante said.

"Can you do what Dante just did?" Joey asked.

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "You mean activate my Devil Trigger form? Maybe, yeah. But, I haven't been able to find my sword yet." she said to them. "It got stolen by someone named Nikolai."

Just then the girl cleared her throat and they introduced themselves to her. "Hi there, I'm Joey Anderson, this is Lionel Mendez, Michael Armstrong, his older sister Jean and this is Dante." he pointed at everyone in the room. "So, who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Elza Walker."

**(A/N: If you don't know who Elza Walker is, she was originally gonna be the female protagonist of Resident Evil 2, but she got turned into Claire Redfield, I felt as though Elza needed more recognition.)**

"Hi Elza!" everyone said, greeting her.

Joey then began to ask the girl something. "So, Elza, what did you do before getting captured by Kasady and before the Zombie Outbreak?" he wondered.

"Oh, I was a college student trying to get into motorcycle racing." she told the boy.

"Ah, a racer. Good to meet on of those." Lionel commented.

Just then Ravi remembered what the Reptodile said. "That lizard demon said Sparda." Ravi said, recalling that creature's final moments. "The Legendary Dark Knight who shut the gate to the Demonic Realm."

"Which means…" Chase said, realizing something.

Katie then pointed her finger at Dante in astonishment. "You're his son!" she said.

Suddenly, everyone in the room soon bowed to Dante, much to his embarrassment. He chuckled a little bit.

Elza scoffed a little bit. "Let's just get his over with." Elsa said, joining in.

"You all may rise. We're heading back to the Motorhome." Dante said, walking out the door.

"I'll follow you on my bike." Elza found her ride in question. It was a Ducati brand motorcycle, she inserted the key into the ignition, grabbed her own gun, a machete and revved up the

Everyone got up and followed him to the Motorhome where Danielle was waiting. They soon saw something terrifying; a bunch of Zombies were attacking it, trying to get in. Katie charged in, firing her Beretta handguns. Dante joined in, firing his pistols as well. The Zombies were easily dealt with. And lastly, Elza ran them over with her bike.

Dani soon unlocked the door once she heard gunshots, allowing them to get inside. "Oh thank goodness you guys showed up!" Daniella said, feeling frightened. "Those monsters were so terrible, and I didn't have a blunt object to defend myself with and...and..." she hesitated to answer as tears flowed down. "I WAS SO DARN SCARED OF THEM THAT I LOCKED THE DOOR AND PANICKED!" she screamed in horror. Katie then wiped the tears from Daniella's eyes and she looked up at her. "K-K-K-Katie...It IS you!" she said, as she hugged the girl in question.

"Yes, Dani. It is." she whispered to the girl. Katie embraced the girl as if she were her younger sister.

Jean then joined Katie as they both comforted Dani as she embraced her mom and let Katie hold her. Daniella then saw that the boys were with her too as Dante began to drive on out of the warehouse district. "Ravi, Chase, you guys are here too?" she asked.

"Sure are, Dani." Ravi said.

"And we even have another guest." Chase showed the Labrador puppy that hid away in Katie's backpack before the outbreak. "This is Shadow."

"He's Katies dog."

Daniella got a good look at the puppy and started petting it, making the dog thump his tail with joy. "He's so cute." Daniella cooed at the little one.

"He sure is." Katie said to her. "You won't believe what Ravi, Chase and I have been through." she added while getting everyone caught up on what happened when Nigel captured them. Dante soon got the Motorhome into full gear and drove away from the warehouse in search of other survivors, provided they haven't gone insane as well.

* * *

We now see Rovokadoo making his rounds to a spot that housed another Mandala node and it was there that he held out a different book of sorts, this one was of his spells that he used to work on in his spare time serving under Shoronok.

_**"Where should I set the Z.A.R.C.T into motion?"**_ Rovokadoo asked himself as he searched for the perfect spot to set said device into motion. It is then that he had now found the perfect place to summon a strong demon. He soon created a circle that brought the demon he's looking for to him. The demon in question resembled a spider big as an elephant and made of rock and magma.

Its eyes were purple which turn red to indicate another form which resembled a scorpion. This was Phantom, Mundus' right-hand demon. **_"Greetings! Go! Cause destruction throughout this city."_** Rovokadoo ordered, motioning to the city they were in.

**_"Who dares give orders to Phantom, the destroyer of Ardor?"_** Phantom asked, looking at Rovokadoo.

_**"I, Rovokadoo, have summoned you in our master's name."** _Rovokadoo said, showing his aura to phantom.

_**"Very well then, I shall cause destruction throughout this city."**_ Phantom said, turning to leap to the residential district. **_"Fear me, mortals!"_** Phantom started, laughing maniacally before ranting. Rovokadoo sweat dropped at this before sighing and leaving.

**_"At least he'll make time for us, my master."_** Rovokadoo said before he sensed a presence and looked behind him. However, he didn't see what he was sensing but he nevertheless needs to prepare for the ritual.

Little did he know though, a demon knight was watching the exchange. His armor was shrouded by a big cloak "Soon, we will have our justice, Leerah." The demon knight said, sounding like a human while grabbing his chest.

* * *

As the villain went to make his rounds, Jill stopped running with Brad in her arms and set him down to his feet gently, needless to say, he was pretty shocked by this whole thing as his knees began knocking together.

"That was insane, Jill." Brad said, breathing hard. "You're a hell of a whole lot faster than you used to be."

"I know." she told him. "I'm not supposed to let the adrenaline get to my head lest I end up like Hellhound." Jill added, as she turned to tell Hellhound to keep a level head. Hellhound whimpered in protest. "It was that very mistake that cost him his human body."

_**"Not those puppy eyes again, mister."**_ Rawhide said, getting annoyed at Hellhound's puppy eyes.

Jill urged Rawhide to simmer down. "Go easy on him Rawhide. Besides, I can't help it if you look cute with those puppy eyes, Hellhound. You handsome devil." Jill cooed as she kissed him on the top of the head, making him feel all fuzzy inside. She smiled a little bit at him."The last few days, I was resting after Nemesis infected me while Carlos went to get the antidote. At the time Leerah here in feminine slime form—" Jill said before Brad interrupted.

"Whoa, whoa hold on a minute. Leerah was a slime?" Brad asked.

Jill nodded, confirming the whole thing. "Yep, Revenant and the others told me that Leerah was a Slimegernon, a slime Demon while Revenant was a Knight, Rawhide was a cowboy and Archangel, she was a demonic angel of sorts."

"Wow!" Brad cupped his chin and wondered something. "Come to think of it, I think I've seen your face before Leerah. But I don't remember where."

**_"Well, it's like this. I disguised myself as a human under the name Leslie Rawhide and around here, I was a magazine model, attracting the attention of a lot of horny teenage boys while some of the girls wanted to be me."_** Leerah started, told them all her backstory, and Brad was getting a nosebleed again as he saw an image of Leerah as her human self, Leslie Rawhide modeling in a dark blue bikini and Jill rolled her eyes. "**_I stayed in my human form for so long, combined with the wounds I sustained…"_** she then started going into a fetal position.

**_"She couldn't go back to human form, even if she wanted to."_** Rawhide explained recalling seeing the wounds.

_**"So, she had to heal herself until she can take on her true form once more or merge with human when the time came."**_ Revenant said, finishing the tale for Leerah.

Brad felt flabbergasted by this whole thing and deep down he knew how the Demons were feeling right now. "I... I am really sorry for what to you guys." Brad said, pitying the Demons.

**_"Normally, I'd kill someone for even thinking about pitying me but for you, I'll make an exception."_** Hellhound said, sitting down as Brad pet him, even if he were in spirit form.

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, Hellhound."

**_"Yes?"_**

"I don't know how to make sense of all this. But I do remember something from when i was a kid." Brad started off. "I won a game of soccer and Julia was coming to pick me up-"

Brad was cut off mid-sentence when Archangel gasped **_"You call your mother by her first name?!"_** she inquired.

Brad however corrected her. "Julia is the name of my older sister."

Archangel felt a little embarrassed, **_"Uh...maybe i should just drop the subject entirely."_**

"Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Brad agreed. "Anyway, Julia told me that if I try hard enough, everything will make sense in the end."

**(A/N: That was a reference to the Disney and Pixar movie, Up. Granted I never saw the film, but benlonewolf did. He recommended it.)**

**_"Good saying."_** Archangel said to him, bonding very well with the "Chicken Heart" of the S.T.A.R.S. unit. **_"Well, enough about that, let's head to the hospital."_ **Archangel said.

**_"Best news I heard all night."_** Rawhide stated. But then, out of the blue, he let out a sneeze, _**"AAAAAATCHOOO!"**_ he sniffled a little bit.

_**"Bless you, Hellhound."**_ said Leerah, as she wiped Hellhound's nose.

_**"No problem." **_said the Slimegernon, "Now, let's get moving if we want to find a way out of this Godforsaken place." she ordered.

But before they could continue any further, an earthquake suddenly occurred. ***RUMBLE RUMBLE CRACK CRACK TUMBLE BAKOOM BAKAKAKOOM DUN DUN DUNNNNN*** they all took shelter under a table by a closed cafe that Jill would regularly visit to unwind.

"W-W-W-W-What's going on?!" Brad asked, looking for cover.

"Was that an earthquake?" Jill said, keeping her chest from bouncing around so much. However, Hellhound saw them bouncing anyway and his nose began to bleed.

**_"We aren't near any fault lines."_** Leerah stated, denoting that the fault lines were on other side of the city.

The lot of them then saw a geyser of lava spew out of the ground, shocking them all in awe at this.

"LAVA!?" Brad yelled in fright. "I hope there isn't a volcano going off here!"

Rawhide then recognized the scent and saw the very creature causing it all. **_"I'd recognize that scent anywhere!" _**he had a deep stare in his eyes and said the name of the monster in question.**_"Phantom."_** Rawhide said, spotting the spider-like demon as it left a trail of fire in its wake before it jumped.

**_"That bastard, here?"_** Archangel asked, jaw agape.

"Who's Phantom?" asked Brad.

Leerah explained, **_"He's one of the disciples of Mundus, the current reigning emperor of the Underworld."_** she said to them, shocking both Brad and Jill. **_"He is the very one who destroyed Rawhide's home in the Demon World, along with Lok's castle."_**

Jill then cupped her chin, "But how did he get here?" she wondered.

**_"Rovokadoo must have summoned him."_** Leerah said, anger rising in her. **_"No doubt he's guarding a Mandala node."_**

"Well then, I can't have him stop our last escape!" Jill felt a new found determination.

* * *

While Carlos looked around, he continued to find a cure for Jill. He wandered around until he came to a door with a handle on it, when he opened it up there was a room filled with technology used for monitoring beings that were in a deep sleep. There were several pods, but one of them was broken and it looked like something had gotten out of the pod in question.

"Oh man, that ain't good." Carlos said. _'Focus Oliveira, you gotta save Jill.'_ he thought to himself as he looked around for something. Inside the remaining breeding tubes were two of the Hunter he had shot down earlier. Only, these ones seemed to be sleeping in some kind of stasis, he refocused himself as he continued to search.

"Aha!" he said, spotting something on a shelf. It was in fact a Medium Base, used for making vaccines. "One item to make a vaccine down, a few more to go." he said.

Carlos then saw that there was someway to cultivate the vaccine, and the only way to do so was through the device that was on the console. But, the catch was that it needed to be energized in order to do so. The thing that had be used for it had been turned off. "Aw man, someone shut this down!" he said. So he flicked the switch and turned it back on, causing the tubes that were filled with water to bubble up until they had drained, showing the creatures without the stabilizer liquid. These ones were known as Hunter Gamma, or the "Frogger" as the scientists working on them called them. "There, now we're cookin' with gas!" he said.

Next, Carlos went over to the synthesizer to mix the chemicals, he inserted the medium base into the console and began the vaccination synthesis. "Ah, here we go." he said as he found where to start, he turned the faucet that had the Roman numeral 'I' on it first then the one with the 'III' on it and lastly he went to the bottom section and turned the faucet with the letter 'A' to activate.

After a while, the synthesis was complete, and half of the vaccine was created. "_Vaccination Synthesis for T-Virus Antidote, Complete."_ the computer said.

"Yeah! Alright!" Carlos said with excitement. "Looks like I've only got one more half of the vaccine to go." he then got out his machine gun and got ready to fight off whatever came his way. As he ran, he heard the tubes holding those creatures in place were about to break as the 'Frogger' monsters all began to burst out of the tubes and start attacking.

***BUDABUDABUBUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDABUDA*** Carlos fired his gun at all of the B.O.W.s until they were all dead. "Phew, that was close." he wiped his forehead as he bolted right out of the door.

"I hope I don't have to deal with those bastards again." he said to himself as he went back to the elevator and went up this time.

* * *

When Vergil was walking about, he saw some more Zombies shambling around. He then began to feel the earthquake as well when he saw some lava spewing out of the ground. He had a feeling that is the same monster Rovokadoo sent out.

"So, it is Phantom who is doing it. Mundus didn't send him to the human world. Somebody else summoned him." Vergil said, realizing that Phantom was summoned to soon. He soon noticed something; a creature with no skin, exposed muscles and brain and a long tongue. Then he looked at the person who was fighting.

Vergil jumped over to the position of the person, prompting that person to point his gun at him. The person in question was a rookie cop, judging from his face and uniform. "Who the hell are you?" the cop asked, before turning to shoot the Licker in the face.

"My name is Vergil." he said, summoning a sword and firing it at a Crimson Head.

"Leon Kennedy, Raccoon City Police Department." Leon introduced himself. "This is my first day on the job."

Vergil scoffed and said, "Some first day for you."

Leon nodded and he then began to look around and call out a few names. "Sherry! Claire!" he called out, but nobody answered.

The Dark Slayer let out a sigh of annoyance as he facepalmed himself. "Ugh, no wonder those zombies came to you. Your yells of desperation have called them." Vergil remarked before Leon pointed his gun at the Licker again.

"I ought to shoot this thing." Leon said, readying to pull the trigger before Vergil put his hand on Leon's gun.

"No, Leon. Look for this Sherry and Claire, if they mean that much to you, go save them." Vergil said, walking to the licker and drawing his sword.

"What about you?" Leon said, turning to leave and hopefully find his allies.

"I'll deal with these things. This Umbrella Corporation as they're called is viler than the very demons they fear." Vergil said, bearing his teeth.

"Well, when and if I find Claire and Sherry, we WILL stop Umbrella." Leon said, taking off.

"Now that he is out of the way…" Vergil started, unsheathing his sword. Vergil soon charged at the licker and zombies, devastating them easily. The licker proved to be more persistent and was dismembered for its troubles. "This is just sickening. How much more does Umbrella plan on taking from the weak?" Vergil snarled, anger rising in his face.

* * *

Elsewhere, Max Evans then spotted some more Zombies and began shooting at them all, he then spotted something else. It looked like a Cerberus B.O.W. and he slashed it apart, causing it to split. Max almost threw up, but he didn't.

"So gross." Max said, feeling disgusted. He then is joined by Kat and Kim who did a double slash to a few of the Zombies in question. "I mean, I know that these Zombies are weak and all, but this very undignified." he added. He walked along with Katherine and Larry. "So, where have you set up shop at?" he wondered.

"We holed up at the Raccoon City Hall, using it as our command center." Lloyd said to him. "Jason is right through there." he pointed.

By the time they arrived inside the inner works of City Hall, they saw a young man who looked Asian-American in origin, he was dressed in bulletproof gear and had a sword sheathed on the right side of his waist and he also had dark hair. This was Jason Morikawa, leader of the Knights Of Raccoon City.

"Jason, we made back alive!" Harry and Larry said in unison.

Jason turned around to see them walking into the room. "Ah, glad you were able to make it back." he congratulated them as they all stacked their hands together in a circle. "For the honor of Raccoon City..."

"...WE WILL FIGHT AS ONE TOGETHER!" the lot of them said in unison. "WE ARE THE KNIGHTS OF RACCOON CITY!" they all jumped in the air as the separated their hands.

Max clapped his own for that. "That was wonderful everyone. Bravo!" he said.

"Thanks." Jason said. "So who are you?"

"Oh, he's another survivor, and a L.A.R.P.-er, like us!" Lloyd said to him. "He's also from Seattle!"

Jason was wide-eyed in surprise about that. "Really!? No way!" he said, feeling amazed. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Max, Max Evans." he introduced himself.

Jason shook hands with the boy. "Nice to meet you Max Evans." he said before stopping the handshake. "I am Jason Morikawa, leader of the Knights Of Raccoon City." he showed him around the facility. "Since the Mayor has passed on, we had decided to make this our temporary headquarters." he showed him the map that was on the Mayor's desk. "For a while now, we were trying to figure a way out of the city and survive even further." he explained further, "But, I gotta ask...What were you doing here in this godforsaken place?"

"Well, before the outbreak, I was on vacation with my friends, Bart Fielding, Luke Crossroad, Maria Gray and Jennifer Maza." he told Jason his backstory. "We came here because we had a rough time at our school."

Jason cocked his eyebrow in confusion, "You came here on Vacation, eh?" he wondered. "Well, some time that must have been."

"It was." Max replied. "So, we were near the hospital when this explosion happened in there and we were being chased after that."

Lloyd confirmed it. "It's true Jason, we saw this giant monster that was bigger than a bus, and it had tentacles and tendrils, but it also had a messed up face due to it not having any lips."

"Yeah!" the brothers said.

"Not only that, but it had a fucking rocket launcher!" Catherine added to that sentiment. "And he just kept saying...STAAAAAARRRRRRRSSSSS all the time!"

Jason then got to thinking about this. "A monster that said STARS, with tentacles and tendrils, and is able to use a Rocket Launcher." he said, cupping his chin about this whole mess.

* * *

Just as this was happening, Dante resumed driving the motorhome, doing their best to avoid the brain-munching monsters that were swarming the road as they also managed to run down a few Demons here and there.

Jean then said to him, "Hey, do you have to hit every single bump in the road?" she asked, sticking her head out the window with her weapon pointed at the monsters. "Gonna ruin my groove!" ***BANG BANG BANG BANG!*** she fired shots at them numerous times and they all went down.

It was then that Lionel wondered what was going through Katie's mind. "Alright Katie, I need to know. Do you have a sword?" Lionel asked.

Katie sighed heavily. "Yes, I do. It's called Belmont." she said. "It's a sword that also acts as a whip."

Everyone was in awe at the sound of it.

"And what makes it special?" Jean asked.

Katie then began to explain how she got her sword. "Well, my father forged it with his own hands, due to him being a blacksmith. While my mother, a Demoness, infused it with demonic power, turning it into a Devil Arm." Katie explained.

As he drove, Dante said, "It sounds very important to you."

"Exactly! That's because it was stolen by a Succubus named Selene. I have to get it back before it falls into the wrong hands." Katie said, her hand over her chest.

**(A/N: If you don't know how that happened, or if your new to this story, check the beginning chapter. Also, Katie's sword is named after the clan of Vampire Hunters from Konami's Castlevania series.)**

Ravi then took the opportunity to ask them all how they met, "So, how did you guys meet this Dante guy anyhow?" Ravi asked.

Jean gave the rundown of how Dante commandeered the motorhome since the owner was dead and saved them from the criminals. "Well, we were walking around, trying to avoid the zombies." Jean started off.

"And then we ran into these psychos who had broken out of jail because of this whole thing." Mike continued, making Shadow whimper in fright. ***Rooooof Rooooof!***

Katie then petted her dog, to try and keep him calm. "They tried to make us pay a toll to get to the other side, but we refused." Daniella said, adding to this. "So they threatened to feed us to the Zombies, and even went as far as hitting my mom in the face, Uncle Mike tried to fight them off, but they were too strong." Mike nodded his head to confirm that. "And Lionel even tried to hit them with his baseball bat, but even that was not enough.

"That's when Dante showed up and got us out just in the nick of time." Joey popped up and told them

Lionel nodded to confirm that with everyone. "He even knocked out those depraved dogs, including their leader." he said, clutching his sledgehammer tightly.

"Man, all that over a stupid toll?" Chase said, inadvertently igniting Lionel's rage.

"They threatened us, and you're making a joke about it!?" Lionel yelled in a rage. The two were about to get into a scuffle when Katie shot her gun, getting their attention as the bullet went out a window that was open.

"Enough! What's done is done." Katie hissed as her eyes started to glow.

"What's your point?" Lionel asked, scoffing.

"She means, they'll get their comeuppance." Dante interjected. "Besides, if the outbreak doesn't kill them, the military will."

"Oh yeah, well they should've gotten the chair." Lionel said.

Dante's stare was really serious now and he stopped the vehicle. "You show potential in becoming viler then the very monsters you fear." he pointed at Lionel. "They allowed their demons to take them." Dante said, having seen a man who succumbed to the temptations of power once before. Lionel looked down afterwards. "I know because, I've seen this happen before."

Lionel sat back down and put his sledgehammer on the couch. "Well, I don't want to end up like them, so, I'll just keep my anger bottled up until Umbrella is brought down."

Dante said, "Good." before tuning his head to the female Cambion in the motorhome. "Excuse me, Katie." Dante said, getting Katie's attention.

"Hmm." Katie hummed.

"I'll help you get your sword back and kill the demon who took it. I swear, you have my word." Dante said. Katie smiled, thanking Dante, wrapping her arms around him and pressing her cheek against his.

"Oh thank you, Dante." she said, lovingly.

"Mike, can you drive for a while?" Dante asked, talking to Jean's brother.

"Certainly." Mike said, as Dante moved out of the drivers seat, allowing Mike to start taking the wheel.

"Are you a capable driver?" Joey asked Mike wanting to know.

"You know it, dude." Mike said back. "Got my license this past Spring."

The lot of them all nodded in unison, agreeing to this idea. "Alright, let's do it, Uncle Mike." Dani said to her uncle.

As this went on, Katie wrapped her arms around Dante's right arm and her face was a very beet red. _'What does she see in him?'_ everyone, except mike who was driving, thought.

_'Ah, the joys of youth.'_ Mike thought. "Incoming!" Mike said, turning the motorhome to run down some more Zombies, including Crimson Heads.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Joey, take shotgun." Mike said, ordering Joey to take the shotgun and fire way.

"You wanna eat? Eat this bitches!" Joey said, using his shotgun on a few Zombies.

Katie went into the bedroom, with Dante in tow. "Again I wonder, what does she see in him?" Chase asked.

"Common grounds, Chase." Ravi said.

"What?" Lionel asked.

Jean wondered what Ravi said about that. "You mean like A. The fact they're both Cambions?" Jean asked.

"Or B. That they dual wield pistols?" Chase asked, wanting to know.

"Or C. That they wield swords infused with demon power?" Dani asked, adding to the questions.

"Uh...D, all of the above." Ravi said.

* * *

In the bedroom, Katie and Dante looked into each other's eyes as the eyes in question glowed ominously. Katie then started to see the memories Dante had endured in the past, losing his parents, fighting his brother and finding out that he was a Cambion. During this, Dante also saw some of Katie's memories, how her dad made her weapons and how her mom infused them with Demonic Energy and how she got ambushed by Selene prior to meeting Dante.

"Whoa! That was shocking." Katie said, feeling astounded and saddened by the horrors Dante had endured, after losing his mother Eva and fighting his own brother. "I'm really sorry about your mom."

"It wasn't your fault, Katie." Dante went up to her. "She risked her life to protect me and was about to save my brother, but she died."

Katie then wrapped her arms around Dante's neck and looked at him lovingly. "Well, I just want you to know, you're not alone." she told him, moving her hand down Dante's body. She then pressed her lips against his, making him feel surprised. He didn't take long to respond to her affection as the two of them started rolling around on the bed. Katie broke from the kiss to take her jacket off. "Like what you see, big boy?" she asked, seductively.

"Hell yeah, babe!" Dante said, allowing Katie to take his coat off while his hands slowly went down her back.

"Then...I'll give it to you, handsome." she flirted as she made out with him.

What happened next was that she took off her bra to expose her firm bosom in front of Dante, and he took pleasure in it as he started sucking on her breasts, which made her moan with delight.

"OHHHH, MMMMM, Oh God, that feels soooooo good!" Katie moaned, as she kissed Dante again.

Dante chuckled a little bit after licking Katie's boobs and made his way towards her neck, started kissing it and made her moan even more with ecstasy and delight as she had Dante take off her pants.

**(A/N: I know I was gonna wait a little bit on writing the sex scene, but I figured, what the hey. This is only a sneak peek though. I'll show the full version in a one-shot sometime in the near future. ****I'm still new at that sort of thing, y'know, so, if any of you out there wanna give me some pointers, feel free to do so.****)**

* * *

Jill, Brad and the demons felt another earthquake happen as an aftershock. The saw the big lava and stone covered spider/scorpion hybrid in the middle of the area in question and they saw that he was behind a gate that had been locked.

**_"I was right, it IS Phantom."_** Rawhide said, recognizing the arachnid lava demon right away.

"Brad, you need to find safety. We'll deal with this one." Jill said, charging in.

"You got it!" Brad then went to hide behind some rocks.

Phantom jumped up into the air and landed on a roof, he soon looked to see Jill charging in. **_"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A human charging in to meet their demise?"_** Phantom asked, chuckling.

_'If he thinks I'm gonna let him kill me, he's got another think coming.'_ Jill thought, getting out Hellhound and pointed it at him.

Phantom laughed evilly. **_"You'll NEVER defeat me, Phantom, that easily morsel."_** Phantom said.

"Not gonna let you make a Jill Sandwich outta me, you overgrown bug!" Jill responded with a quip. She then started to move her feet like Muhammad Ali and did the boxer punching. "Come and get me, you scorcher!" she added, and began to fight the Demon by shooting him, prompting to jump down.

**_"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! That does it! You've just sealed your own fate!"_** Phantom said, charging at Jill.

**[BGM: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace plays]**

Jill jumped right over him as she got out Rawhide and shot the magma demon. And with each shot, the armor became shattered. Phantom screeched in pain at that. Phantom then did something unexpected; his abdomen turned into a scorpion tail.

"Uh**_ oh."_** Jill and Leerah said.

**_"Aw hell."_** Rawhide and Revenant said.

**_"Oh shit."_** Archangel and Hellhound said.

Phantom soon fired magma at Jill, prompting her to run up the walls. Phantom climbed after her waving his tail around.

Next Jill got out Revenant as she deflected Phantom's attacks with it, causing them to hit him instead. "You really think I'd fall for that old trick?" she taunted, next she clapped her hands, daring him to come at her. "Cum'on, you big, dumb bug!"

**_"RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_** Phantom yelled. "You'll pay for your insult!" he charged at the former policewoman and Delta Force Soldier with all his rage.

Jill then shot Hellhound and Archangel on the monster again in a blaze of fury. "BANG BANG!" she taunted again. "You guys are wonderful."

"Thanks." the siblings said.

Just then, Rawhide spoke up and wanted in on the action again. _**"Jill, use me, darlin'."**_ asked Rawhide.

"Okay then." Jill then fired Rawhide twice at Phantom, breaking some of his stone armor off _'His armor is starting to crack.'_ she thought. _'Hmmm, this could be my chance.'_

Phantom panted a little bit, but regained his composure. **_"My armor may be broken, but I'm not down yet!"_** he bellowed, as he jumped into the air, only for Jill to roll out of the way. Jill then saw something that she could use to her advantage. One of the broken down pillars was starting to wear and began running towards it as Phantom followed her, only to impact himself into the pillar and have it fall on him.

"Well, that is something." Jill said to herself. Brad was amazed again by how badass that was. "Revenant, let's try a different move."

**_"At once, milady."_** Revenant said, agreeing with Jill.

Phantom then turned around and shot the stinger on his tail at Jill, only for her to jump up against a wall and off of it as she repeatedly jabbed Phantom in the spinneret and then jumped from behind him and slashed him in one of the legs. "Take that!" she said.

As this went on Brad cheered, "OH YEAH! YOU GO GIRL!" for Jill to win. Hearing that made Jill blush a little bit, but she payed no mind.

Phantom slammed his tail into the building. Jill dodged the debris that fell from it and then, with Revenant in hand, sliced off his tail. Phantom screamed in pain. **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** he yelled.

"There's more where that came from!" Jill continued to attack the monster as she began getting out Archangel and Hellhound, Jill fired away rapidly until all Phantom's were shot, rendering him blind.

**_"Argh! I can't see!"_ **Phantom cried out as he lost his grip then landed on his feet.

"And now for the main event!" Jill did a midair flip and slashed Phantom open.

Jill soon waved around Revenant as she push-kicked the arachnid demon into a spike. **_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAugh…"_** Phantom said, moaning in pain from the spike impaling his organs.

**[BGM Ends]**

"I never realized…I would be defeated…by a human." Phantom said, his life force ebbing away.

"There's a lot about us humans you don't know about." Jill said, furrowing her brow slightly. "As for who I am, the name is Jill...Jill Valentine. And your trespassing in my world!" she pointed at the giant lava creature who had just gotten impaled.

"Regardless… you have proven yourself worthy. Take my soul. It may be useful to you." Phantom said, sighing one final time as his body disappeared and an orange orb took its place.

Jill wondered what was happening. "What's going on?" she asked.

"I believe it is forming a new weapon for you, Miss Jill." said Revenant, denoting this fact.

It then flew into Jill's hand, causing a pair of gauntlets, boots and goggles to appear upon her person. The goggles slid down until they covered her eyes and she did a martial arts stance.

"Whoa!" she said, feeling amazed by this.

Jill proceeded to do several martial arts moves, destroying the boulders and wreckage blocking a path. First she did a basic punch to one of the boulders, then she did the SHoryuken on one that was in the air and spun around kicked one of them into little pieces and finally stacked some in one place and split them all apart with one chop as it shrouded the rocks with fire. Hellhound, in the middle of all that, spotted another Mandala node. "Th-Th-Th-That was awesome!" Brad said, running out.

"It sure was." Jill agreed with Brad on that one. "I'll have to do that again sometime."

Just then, Hellhound started smelling around the area and he darted himself into position. _**"Point!"**_ Hellhound said, pointing his nose at the marking in question. It was the second node of Shoronok's mandala _**"Ooh, yeah! We just shut down another mandala node."**_ Hellhound said.

**_"Indeed we did."_** Revenant added, as he looked on. _**"Which means we are a few steps closer to shutting this mandala down and saving the ones we care about."**_

_**"Then what the hell are we standin' 'round 'ere fer? Let's move."**_ Rawhide said, tipping his hat. Revenant cracked his neck. Hellhound growled and Archangel cracked her knuckles.

As they got done, Leerah spotted something to her left and looked to see a figure off in the distance and it looked familiar to her even if they were in a cloak. _**"Lok?"**_ Leerah said, squinting her eyes.

Brad noticed that there was something up with Leerah. "Is something on your mind, Leerah?" Brad asked.

_**"Um...Nah...It-It's nothing."**_ Leerah said, shaking her head.

An that's it, yet another mandala node shut down. But what's this? The same mysterious figure appeared again. Is it Lok or Korudo? Nobody knows for the figure doesn't want to be seen. Regardless, Jill and company now move forward to find the rest of Node Guardians and defeat them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright, there you have it folks. More OC's have been added to this story, and I will draw them when the time is right. However, it seems as though someone is watching over Jill and the others. What does this mean for our heroes? Who is this demon knight? Why is he in raccoon city? How did he get to the human world? When will he full reveal himself? Only time will as Rovokadoo walked then took flight to find the perfect spot for the Z.A.R.C.T.S invention. Plus, I feels as though Dante could be the perfect buffer for Katie and one of the other male OC's. I based Katie's appearance loosely on Mercy Dante from Zenescope's Grimm's Fairy Tales: Inferno, but mixed with some attributes from Soul Calibur and Castlevania.

**Devil Arms acquired in chapter:**

Phantom: (the monster from DMC 1 turned into a weapon)  
A set of gauntlet gloves, grieves and boots that emit fire and lava. I based this one on Gilgamesh and Balrog.

Next Time:  
Jill scours the place and finds a bunch of Zombies chasing after a kid and she races to save him and decides to try Phantom out on them, causing them to burn. Jill introduces herself to find out that the boy in question is Max Evans, and he's desperately trying to find his friends. Jill and Max are being pelted with extreme weather such as hailstorms, immensely heavy rain, powerful winds, and thunderstorms that are frying people and Zombies with lightning bolts, Leerah then discovers that this storm was caused by the "Wind and Lightning Sisters", Fujin and Raijin, a pair of sentient Devil Arms. Can Jill and Max figure a way out? What will be in store for our heroes? Does Katie know about Vergil? Who is Selene the Succubus and why did she take Belmont? All questions will be answered next time on Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Chapter 4: the Demonic Storm!

Please Read, Review, Comment, Fave, Like and Share. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


	4. The Demonic Storm!

Okay folks, here is what you have been waiting for folks, the big meeting between Jill and my OC has finally arrived! In today's chapter of Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter, Jill scours the place and finds a bunch of Zombies chasing after a kid and she races to save him and decides to try Phantom out on them, causing them to burn. Jill introduces herself to the kid and he reveals his name as Max Evans, a boy from Seattle who was on vacation here with his friends. Jill and Max are being pelted with extreme weather such as hailstorms, immensely heavy rain, powerful winds, and thunderstorms that are frying people and Zombies with lightning bolts, Leerah then discovers that this storm was caused by the "Wind and Lightning Sisters", Fujin and Raijin, a pair of sentient Devil Arms. Can Jill fight them off? We'll find out today!

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_**"Demons Speak/Nemesis."**_

_**'Leerah Thinking'**_

***GUN SHOT/SWORD CLANG/EXPLOSION***

_"Radio Talk."_

**(Author's Note)**

**[BGM]**

_Recap/Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry in any way. All rights to both of them go to Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, Hideaki Itsuno, Matthew Walker and Tokuro Fujiwara.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Demonic Storm!

_Last time, Jill Valentine had been infected with the T-Virus by the B.O.W., Nemesis. Carlos goes to the hospital to retrieve the vaccine for it, and a Slimgernon named Leerah arrives and enters Jill's body, merging with her in the process. Jill now became infused with the powers of a demon as she was given a sword, two new handguns and a new shotgun, Revenant, Rawhide, Hellhound and Archangel. Now she must shut down a mandala around the city, set into motion by a demon called Rovokadoo, who is trying to unleash his master, Shoronok. Meanwhile, Dante, the Son Of Sparda, the legendary Dark Knight who defended the human world a long time ago, he been looking for some survivors. And with any luck, he did, and now he fights to help them escape. Jill managed to defeat both Slithernum the giant snake and Phantom, the lava scorpion/spider hybrid, a servant of Mundus. Now, the mission continues today..._

We now see Jill wandering around after her battle with the Phantom lava spider. She wiped some sweat off of her forehead and fanned herself with her hand as she sat her rear on the hood of an abandoned car.

"Phew, that was scorching battle." Jill said, fanning herself. "I am really hot right now."

_**"Ain't that the truth?"**_ Hellhound quipped, which made the spirit forms of Jill's weapons all turn to him.

Raising one eyebrow, Jill asked Hellhound the most traumatizing question; "Hellhound...Are you flirting with me?" she asked, her voice silky smooth as she was also smirking.

Hellhound began to blush and panted a little bit. **_"Ummm...Uh..."_** he began stammering nervously as he hid his face. _**"Maaayybe..."**_ he felt awkward towards her.

This caused the spirits, Phantom included, to laugh at his expense when he hid his face. Heck, Brad even laughed about this too, lightening his mood a little bit. _**"Look at his face!"**_ Phantom, now in spirit form, said, pointing at Hellhound's face prompting the latter hid it as everyone laughed at his expense.

Jill felt her mood lighten a little bit as well. "Leerah, thanks for the enhancements." she said, looking down at her now bigger bust size. "I gotta admit, without you, I'd be a goner."

_**"Nothing to it."**_ she told her. The Slimgernon then remembered something. _**"Oh, did I forget to mention that my people are shapeshifters?"**_ Leerah said, causing Jill's body to alter her appearance into a busty lifeguard, complete with the one-piece red swimsuit and a life-preserver.

**(A/N: That is a nod to the old TV show Baywatch. I love the theme song, I'm Always Here by Jimi Jameson from Survivor [the band] and it's ending theme, Current Of Love by the star of Baywatch, David Hasselhoff and I'm sure some of you out there do too.)  
**  
"Whoa!" Jill said, getting a look at herself. "Now I look like one of those girls from Baywatch!" she said.

Brad blushed in embarrassment before Jill changed back.

Jill had a thought striking her, and then turned her head to her former helicopter pilot. "Brad."

"What is it, Jill?" he asked.

Jill felt her heart beat a little fast. "I-I-I'm gonna need you to figure out what my bust size is now." Jill said.

"W-W-Wait. What?" Brad asked as Leerah and Archangel looked at him with sultry smiles. Brad looked at Hellhound who was too embarrassed to reply. Then he looked at Revenant.

_**"Not likely."**_ Revenant said, looking away. _**"I wouldn't dare go that far."**_

Brad looked at Rawhide. **"_Nope."_** he said.

Lastly, Brad then looked at Phantom. _**"Oh no, no, no, no, no. Oh HELL no. I'm not doing it."**_ Phantom said.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Brad screamed right at the top of his lungs, it was so loud it could be heard around the square.

* * *

In another part of the city, Mike is still at the wheel of the motorhome with Lionel riding shotgun. They all heard the shout coming from a mile away, even Dante heard it too.

"My goodness." Jean said, covering her daughter's ears. "Someone sure has a foul mouth."

"Wowsers! That had to be the loudest F bomb I ever heard." Chase said, shocked.

"You got that right." Ravi agreed.

Mike then wondered what was going on. "By the way, what do you think Dante and Katie are doing back there?" he asked.

"Well, according to those sounds I've been hearing, it sounds like their making love." Joey said, answering Mike's question.

Jean and Daniella were wide-eyed in shock about this. "What!? They're doing it!" she asked. "Holy Moses!"

Ravi, Chase and Mike were dumbfounded by that. "NO WAY!?" they said in unison.

"Wha EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I definitely don't want to disturb what their doing right now." Dani said, not wanting to interrupt them. Shadow then went up to Dani and begged her for something to eat. "Awww, does you want a doggy treat?" she cooed as she reached into her bag and got a few out. "Go on, eat up little pup."

Jean smiled a little bit at the sight of Dani and Shadow. "Aww, you're right. He's adorable." she said, not being able to help herself to Shadow's cuteness.

* * *

Back with Brad, he was being scolded by Hellhound.

_**"Ugh, dude, you want to say that louder so the Zombies and other Demons can hear you?"**_ Hellhound said, deadpanning.

Brad just looked around and had realized that the reason he had for yelling was without a doubt wrong. "So sorry about that." Brad said, sheepishly.

_**"It's understandable." **_Hellhound said.

Brad got out some measuring tape he had on him which he only realized as he was attacked by that Zombie in the bar, a few days ago. "Aha! Here we go." he wrapped it around Jill's bigger bosom and was utterly bewildered by the size they had gained. "Yowza!"

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"Uhh...Jill, it looks as though you've gone up a few bra sizes." Brad relayed the news to her. "You're a Triple D cup now!" he wrote it down and made Jill baffled even more.

Jill gasped ***GASP!*** "What!?" she grabbed the note and knew it was all true. "Holy Jumpin' Banana Boats!" she began to feel them, just to be sure. "God, they're so soft." she enjoyed the feel of her new breasts. She stopped as she saw Hellhound's nose bleeding. She cleaned it up for him as she pet him kindly.

**(A/N: That was a reference to my most favorite Cartoon Netwrok show, Ed, Edd & Eddy. Johnny 2x4 said it when Plank's mom and dad got hurt when Eddy was mucking around.)**

"Well now, looks like you'll be the center of attention everywhere you go." Brad quipped.

Jill chuckled as she said, "You're right. When we escape, I'm so going shopping." as she cupped her breasts and kept on walking around.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hospital, Carlos looked around, he continued to find another component to complete the cure for Jill. He wandered around until he came to a door with a handle on it, when he opened it up there was a room filled with all sorts of things.

"Hmm, that other component has got to be in here someplace." He said. And so, he began to look around some more.

After meeting the man who informed him of Nikolai's betrayal before dying, Carlos went to find an instruction manual on creating the vaccine to the T-Virus. He began to read the instructions and followed the procedure accordingly. First, he supplied the sufficient level of energy needed for the Synthesizer system. Next, he set the medium base to the device. he knew he only had one chance at this for if he screwed up, there's no chance at saving Jill Valentine.

"Control the five levers..." Carlos said to himself, looking to the five levers in question then to the gauges. He examined the strange creatures in the fish tanks before going back to his work. he operated the levers while looking at the gauges. he kept at it, not knowing that the creatures in the fish tanks were beginning to wake up. he kept at it until he heard the ***DING*** and looked to see the vaccine medium being exposed. He soon left the console as the glass of the fish tank began to crack.

the cracks got more intense until the creature, a Gamma Hunter, barged right out, prompting Carlos to get out his assault rifle and fired away as he opened the door and ran like hell as he went into the elevator and pressed the down button. he went out the elevator after going to his destination only to encounter what looked like tumor covered versions of the Alpha Hunter. These were Beta Hunters and they were looking for blood.

"OH SHIT!" Carlos fired away, killing the two. ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*** After the two Beta Hunters were brought down, Carlos continued his search for the vaccine.

He soon went to a vault and typed a code, unlocking it and revealing the Vaccine Base needed for the Vaccine alongside the Medium. He combined the two, resulting in the vaccine's creation. "Yes! Got the cure!" He said and soon bolted out of the room, went down the hallway back into the Elevator and went to the first floor. He held his rifle at the ready in case something was waiting for him. "Man, I hope no more of those beasts are in here." he hoped. But, true to his fear, a Beta Hunter charged at him once the elevator doors opened. Carlos opened fire, killing the beta hunter. "So much for that theory." he said.

Carlos went on his way when spotted something on the wall. "Huh? What the hell is that?" he asked himself.

He took a closer look and realized one thing. _'Oh no! It's a time based bomb!'_ Carlos thought. "I better get the hell out of here!" he said out loud, taking off into a dash when he saw there were 10 seconds left and ran out the door. he opened the door and ran like hell as the timer counted down to 5 seconds. Carlos got far enough to do a dive as the building exploded. ***BRAKAKAKAKAKAKAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!*** Carlos looked back to see the building collapse in on itself.

"Showing off again i see." a voice said, causing Carlos to point his rifle at the cloaked figure.

And then out of nowhere, the rain began to pour down on both Carlos and the figure in front of him. The figure eyed the vaccine which caused Carlos to tell him back away. "It's alright, I won't hurt you." The figure said, urging him that he was harmless, before several Reptodiles appeared and attacked.

"Huh?" Carlos said as the Demons began to charge.

The Figure, using simply his hand-to-hand combat techniques and dispatched all but the last who attacked Carlos who brought out his knife and rammed the blade into the neck, killing it. ***SPLAT!*** "I hate those things. They make me sick."

Carlos wiped his forehead of sweat. "Thanks, hermano. Now, will you tell me what's going on?" Carlos asked as the Figure turned to face him.

"All I know is that a Demon called Rovokadoo intends to bring back his master, Shoronok, and become a god alongside him. Leerah, myself, our group and his student are the only ones who can stop him and we need your help do it." the figure said, pointing to him. Carlos was at a stalemate. on one hand, this guy could be a crazed survivor. on the other hand, he could be telling the truth. "I've never seen anyone like yourself before. You were able to kill one of these Reptodiles with ease." the figure said.

"I killed three of those things. So this makes four." Carlos said, showing the scratches on his face as proof of his survival.

"Excellent. we must hurry and meet up with them. You should know, there are other survivors here, looking for the best escape route and the sons of Sparda are here as well." the figure said, turning to leave. Carlos followed after him, telling him that if he's lying, he'll shoot him in the ass. the figure said that he gets nothing from manipulating others like Rovokadoo would.

_'Sparda?'_ Carlos thought. _'Dunno, who that is, but I hope we get out of this place soon.'_ the two continued their trek to the Raccoon Church.

* * *

Back at City Hall, Max was busy with the Knights, going over the blueprints of the foundation of the city. Catherine and Kim were looking over the map of city they had found in the archives and placed on the desk while they searched for a way to secure an escape route, and in doing so, kill some Zombies along the way as they saw the spots that Jason had already been to and managed to stay alive. Jason and Lloyd had also been looking over the map as well.

Jack and the twins noticed that Max was standing by the window, looking out of it, contemplating. "Hey, Max, what's on your mind?" asked Larry.

Max turned his head around a little bit. "Oh, just lost in thought." he said.

Harry wondered, "Why?"

"I was...Just thinking about this kind of night." he told the twins. "It's nights like this that remind me of the day my parents died in a car crash when I was 13."

The lot of them were all stunned to hear about that sort of thing which had happened prior to meeting the Knights. "You lost your Mom and Dad?" asked Larry.

"That's lousy man, it really is." added Harry.

Jason and the others are starting to feel sorry for Max, they had no idea about what had happened to Max in the past and were sad to hear that he lost his Mother and Father at the age of Thirteen. Jack then put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about your loss."

"Me too." added Kim. "That must have been awful for you."

Max looked at the couple. "It wasn't your fault." he said, not blaming them for it. "Jason, what would you like me to do?" he asked the leader of the Knights.

Jason brought his finger to the map of the city and pointed at a district on it. "Well, our food supply and utensil supply are both running short." he started. "I need you Max to go get some food and utensils that are NOT lined with the Umbrella Corporation logo, while there are no Zombies around and bring them back to the office." he gave out the instructions. "Here is the list of items." he handed Max the list. "You can even add to it if you want to."

Max nodded with determination. "You can count on me." he said. "I won't let you down, I promise!" He then grabbed his gear and went to get the supplies.

* * *

Jill was wandering around with Brad and the spirits in tow when a sound was uttered. Just then, they all heard something that had completely startled the hay out of them. ***GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GURGLE ROAR BLORP!*** It almost sounded as if an animal was on the prowl outside of the Zoo.

"W-W-W-What was that?" Brad asked, feeling startled.

_**"Could it be another Zombie or a Demon?"**_ Revenant wondered while Hellhound and Archangel stood at the ready.

Jill then knew where it was coming from. "Oh, relax guys. It's just my stomach. I haven't eaten in the past two days." Jill admitted, blushing as her stomach growled again. ***GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GURGLE ROAR BLORP!***

Leerah sighed, **_"I was really worried there."_** she wiped the sweat dropping along with everyone else. Leerah stretched her arm to snag a slice of pizza and some root beer. _**"Here's some pizza and a root beer for you."**_

"Thanks Leerah." Jill opened up the can and took a bite of the pizza and she enjoyed it very much. She then felt a rumbling noise from her stomach again, but this time she let out a noise. ***UUURRRRRRRPPPPPPPP!*** Covering her mouth, Jill blushed a little bit. "Oooh, excuse me." she said as she giggled.

The Devil Arms all looked at each other and felt as though it was the first time that she had done that. Brad noticed it too. "I wasn't expecting that to happen." Brad said, and the Devil Arms all agreed with him on that one. Next, Brad then went over to Leerah. "Leerah, I'm feeling a little curious." he said.

_**"What is it, Brad?" **_she asked.

"So, um...Are there any side effects of fusing with humans?" Brad asked, being very careful in case he stepped into personal territory.

The spirits all looked at each other and at Leerah too. _**"Nope, none that we know of."**_ Rawhide, removing his hat.

"Jeez Louise." Brad said, shocked at Rawhide's hair looking perfect despite the hat being on his head. "Where did you get your hair done back in your world, Rawhide?"

_**"I do it myself."**_ Rawhide told him.

"Yeah, me too." he said.

Jill chuckled a little bit. "Haven't had a slice of pizza in a while now." she said, feeling like she was enjoying it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Max stopped by the Shopping District to gather some supplies that were not lined with the Umbrella logo on it. These were some food rations that were non-perishable, bagged and so on. He even found some stuff that was not tainted by the T-Virus and several art, school and writing supplies.

"Great, as long as I got some of these for Jason and the others. We should be golden." he said to himself, checking every item off on the checklist.

He then began to hear the moan of several shambling Zombies coming in his direction.

"Crap!" he put his stuff down as he got out a shotgun and shot some of them in the head. He then charged at them with his new sword. But the Zombies were soon slaughtered by something else. "Ugh, what now?" he said as he saw several Demons closing in on him. He shot at one of them, but the bullet deflected. "Oh shit." he ran as he grabbed the stuff he had gotten for the Knights, however some of the demons were blocking the way.

Max ran the opposite direction and was bombarded by Oozegears and Reptodiles. Next some Darkscythes appeared and so did more Zombies.

So Max screamed in fright, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jill finished her pizza and root beer in time to hear a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_**"Oh shit!"**_ Leerah said. _**"A shriek of terror!"**_

"Maybe it's a survivor!" Brad said.

"Brad, stay here and wait." Jill ordered, giving her pistol to Brad who cocked it. Jill's markings activated, causing her to run fast to the parking lot of the mattress store. Along the way, Leerah grabbed a sniper rifle from a dead cop and cleaned it so it can be used in the future.

"Okay, I wonder how I should guard this perimeter." he mumbled but then realized that in order to survive the night, he had to man up and be brave for once. "Ten-Hut!" he stood up straight as he marched around, expecting a Zombie to show up so he could shoot them in the head.

* * *

As for Jill, she now speeds to where the yelling came from. She then sees a whole horde of Zombies ganging up on someone. Though she did not know this someone, their path's were about to meet. She spotted a boy who had black hair with a blue streak. His attire, a white t shirt over a grey long shirt, jeans and sneakers and he was in need of help. The boy in question was in fact Max Evans, who was being chased by the Zombies.

_**"A few more Zombies!"**_ Revenant said. _**"You can take them with ease!"**_

Archangel then got a look. _**"They've got that boy cornered!"**_ she said, with fright.

"Gotta save him!" Jill said, as the tribal tattoos on her legs lit up again, while she was running, she grabbed Revenant and began slashing at the Zombies, cutting their heads off.

**[BGM: Out To Lunch by Jimmy Hart plays]**

But then a few Oozegears and Reptodiles popped out of nowhere.

Getting out Revenant and Rawhide, Jill charged at the zombies and leapt into the air, shooting Hellhound. Some of the zombies were shot in the heads, killing them as Jill swung Revenant, decapitating the rest. **_"Impressive, wouldn't you say, Rawhide?"_** Revenant asked, before sensing more demons.

_**"Eeyuppers."**_ Rawhide said.

Darkscythes leapt out of the ground alongside some Reptodiles and attacked. Jill shot them with Rawhide before sweep kicking them. Just then, Phantom appeared. _**"Excuse me, Ms. Valentine, can you use me?"**_ Phantom asked.

Jill answered, "Sure." as she unveiled Phantom and attacked the demons, kicking a few Reptodiles and scorching some zombies as well. She soon spotted a few crimson heads running in.

She raised her goggles and gave them a wink. "Come and get me, boys." she taunted. She then blew a kiss as a taunt as she cut one of them down.

"Underestimate me at your own risk." she insulted by giving the 'don't' gesture.

She soon finished with an attack that possessed the speed and power of a Minigun with her fists being the bullets. "WACHA! ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA CHADAH!" she shouted, causing the demons and remaining zombies to explode in a fiery display. After dealing with them, she turned to see Max Evans and offered her hand.

**(A/N: That move Jill just did was similar to the Hokuto Hundred Fist Crack from the Anime/Manga series, Fist Of The North Star.)**

"Thanks." Max said, his face blushing and his heart beating quickly. Max looked up and saw how gorgeous her face was, and it was almost as if he was nervously trying to tell her who he was without being a pervert. "Wow, you're beautiful."

Jill raised her eyebrow and giggled a little bit. "Glad you think so." she helped him up and he dusted himself off.

"So, who are you?" Max asked, as he wanted to know.

"Jill Valentine. I used to be with Alpha Team, RPD S.T.A.R.S. unit." Jill introduced herself.

The boy was amazed by this whole thing. "S.T.A.R.S.? Wow! But what happened?"

"I got suspended." Jill said, plainly. "So who are you, kiddo?"

"Oh, my name is Max Evans." Max introduced himself, thanking her for saving him. "But uh, who were these ghosts with you?"

"Oh, this is Revenant, Rawhide, Hellhound, Archangel and Phantom." she introduced the spirits of her weapons. "And right here is Leerah."

_**"Hi there, cutie."**_ Leerah flirted a little bit.

Max blushed a little bit, but found his nose bleeding, as he wiped it with a cloth he had on him. **"**Uh...Hi. So, what are they?**"**

"The lot of them are Demons."

Max stood there, mouth agape. "D-D-Demons?! Whoa!"

_**"So, what y'all doing here, son?"**_ Rawhide asked, pushing Jill away slightly.

"I'm a tourist from Seattle." he told the lot of them.

Jill was bug-eyed in shock about this whole notion. "You're from Seattle, Washington? Then what are you doing here in Raccoon City?"

"I was on vacation with my friends." Max said.

Jill raised her eyebrow in confusion. "On vacation?" asked and the boy nodded. "Well, you sure picked a bad time to be on break."

"It was actually before this outbreak happened." Max said to the woman and her spirit allies. "We had to be away from school after an incident happened there." he added in a painful way.

Jill had a sad look on her face as she felt sad for him. "And your looking for your friends after you got separated from them."

Max nodded and was amazed at how she deduced that. "You catch on fast."

_**"What be their names?"**_ Revenant asked, appearing in front of Rawhide.

_**"Damnit, Rev."**_ Rawhide said.

Max convinced Rawhide to calm down. "My friends names are Bart Fielding, Maria Gray, Luke Crossroad and Jennifer Maza." Max answered. "If we hurry, we can get to the Knights of Raccoon City to help you and maybe they can get out of this place alive." Max said, walking past Revenant and Rawhide.

Jill had no idea who he was talking about. "Knights Of Raccoon City?" she inquired.

_**"Who in tarnation are they?"**_ Rawhide asked.

_**"I never heard of an order of Knights by that name."**_ Revenant said. **_"What do they do?"_**

"Well, they're L.A.R.P.-er geniuses. Whatever that means." Leerah said, hearing of them and what they do.

_**"What?"**_ Revenant said, shocked.

"Live-Action and Roleplay." Max said, clearing things up.

_**"Oh…" **_Leerah, Revenant and Rawhide said.

Jill face-palmed herself and said, "You have GOT to be kidding me." feeling a little annoyed. "So, where are they hiding out at?"

"City Hall." Max said. "I was actually out getting food and supplies for them while there were no Zombies around."

Leerah and Jill looked at each other, **_"I dunno if that was brave or very foolish."_** Leerah said. **_"But, commendable."_**

"Well come on, let's get going." Jill said, walking after him.

* * *

As this went on, back at the motorhome, Dante and Katie were done with their make-out session that had turned into sex. Dante rested his head on Katie's bosom and she stroked his white hair

"Wow! Dante, that was fun." Katie said, panting heavily. "You're really good at getting a girl laid."

"What can I say? I love a fast woman." Dante said, smirking.

The two of them both looked deeply into each other's eyes and both soon heard a knock on the door, prompting Katie to cover herself completely, save her head." Come in." Katie said.

"Dante, Katie, are you two done yet?" Dani came, holding Shadow as the puppy nudged her chin.

"Yeah, we're done." Dante replied to the girl.

"Wow, Dani, looks as though Shadow likes you." Katie said, saying that they're done.

"Your right Katie, he does." Dani said, turning to leave and shutting the door. Katie and Dante soon got dressed and promised each other that this would stay between them.

"So, anything in front of us, Mike?" Dante asked, taking the driver seat back.

The young man nodded and pointed out the window. "I'm afraid it's a bad omen my friend." Mike said. "Look."

The lot of them all looked outside the windows and saw what had been going on. Lightning was flashing, wind was roaring and so on. The lot of them were simply baffled by this. "A thunderstorm?" Katie said, wondering as to how a thunderstorm appeared so suddenly. "That's not good."

"They don't have thunderstorms out here in the Midwest, do they?" asked Dante.

Lionel shook his head, "Not unless it's a tornado alert." he said to him.

"Yeah." added Joey.

* * *

Jill went with Max as they walked around and they soon spotted Brad shooting at a few Zombies that were in his direction, he blew their heads clean off and got out a lighter and some fuel, allowing him to burn their bodies. After seeing the way Jill became more of a badass, he felt it was time he got serious.

"Brad there you are. Come on, let's go." Jill said, grabbing Brad. "I see you made quick work of those Zombies, good work." she gave him the thumbs-up.

"Thanks." he said, before he noticed the boy who came with her. "Hey, who's that?" Brad asked.

"This is Max Evans, he a survivor." Jill said, motioning to Max who waved. "Max, this is Brad Vickers."

"Hi." Max said.

"Hello Max." Brad shook hands with him. "So, what do we do now?"

"We head for City Hall."

The party of three walked until they saw what looked like a temporary hiding hole inside of the City Hall main complex. When they got inside the mayor's office, the Knights were still there. "I'm back, guys." Max called out. "I got the supplies AND I found some survivors!"

The Knights all turned around and saw that Max was still alive, which they were overjoyed. "Well don't just stand there Max, get your ass in here and bring those two with you." Catherine said, opening the door.

"Splendid to see you alive and well, bro." Jack said, walking to him as they both laughed about the way he expressed that.

"Same here. And I even found us some heavy artillery." he said, as he started introducing the former RPD members. "This is Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers. They used be with the RPD S.T.A.R.S. unit." he concluded, shocking everyone in the room.

Jack whistled and said, "S.T.A.R.S., eh? Let me guess, that big monster we saw was one of Umbrella's experiments, wasn't it?" denoting the fact that they saw the Nemesis creature.

"Yeah." Jill nodded. "We're not exactly Umbrella's favorite people. We were investigating their more questionable activities for a while now. Ever since the Spencer Mansion Incident."

"I was their helicopter pilot." Brad pointed out.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two." Jack said, saying it's an honor.

"Likewise." Jill and Brad said in unison.

"Jill, Brad. These are Catherine Weaver, Kim, her cousin, Jack Richmond, Kim's boyfriend, Harry and Larry Harrell the twins, Lloyd Woods and this is Jason Morikawa." Max said, introducing them. "Together, they are the Knights of Raccoon City."

"Hello." Jason said, getting to meet them. "I'm their leader."

Brad got a good look at every one of them and was amazed by the way they are dressed. "Your uniforms are... charmingly hand-made." he said. "I must admit, I am somewhat impressed."

"Thanks, man." Larry and Harry said together.

Kim then began to show an impish grin as she looked at the two watermelons on Jill's chest. "I have a question, why does Jill look different?" Kim asked, pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, how come she has tattoos all over her?" asked Larry.

Cat also her rack as well and added something to this. "And why are her boobs so big? She didn't look like this before."

Jill looked down at her boobs, felt them up and then told the guys in the room, "Normally, this is where I say, my eyes are up here." she joked. "But, since some girls are in here too, look as much as you want. Also, it's mainly because of this little lady here." Jill said, motioning to Leerah who just appeared in her Symbiote form.

"Holy jumping martini!" Kim said, pointing her crossbow. "Who...Or rather...WHAT is that?!"

"This is Leerah."

**_"Hi there."_** Leerah said, greeting them all in her Symbiote form.

"To make a long story short, she merged with me because I got infected with the T-Virus." Jill said, explaining how the merging went down. "Leerah merged with me when she appeared in my nightmare while I was trying to fight off the T-Virus infection caused by the monster you saw, Nemesis." she earned herself a few looks of oddity from them all. "Leerah told me that she was a Slimegernon, a demon shapeshifter as well as other Demons being summoned by an enemy named Rovokadoo to protect these Mandala nodes. But the only way for her to merge with me was by diving into my mouth, and it was completely painless."

"Astounding." Katherine said.

"That's not all." Jill continued. "I also got these things!" she got out her sword. "This is Revenant."

_**"Greetings Knights Of Raccoon City!" **_he said, kneeling down before them in his spirit form.

Just then, Jill got out her other weapons as their spirit forms also appeared, shocking everyone.

_**"Howdy, y'all!" **_Rawhide started off. _**"Name's Rawhide, I'm Jill's shotgun and a demonic cowboy."**_

**_"I'm Archangel, and this is my brother Hellhound."_** Archangel said introducing herself and her brother in the process.

_**"Yo."**_

_**"And I am Phantom."**_ Phantom's appearance startled them completely as he looked like a rock hybrid of both scorpion and spider._** "I was defeated by Miss Jill and have decided to join her in her escape from this wretched city."  
**_  
"And we were wondering if you would like to escape with us." Brad said, wondering if they would be willing to cooperate.

Jason spoke up and said, "Well, that's just what we were going to do." revealing the idea.

However, Leerah wondered if they knew anything about what Jill had heard from her and the others.**"** **You've heard of it, right?"** Leerah asked, closing her eyes.

"Heard what?" Lloyd asked.

**_"The legend of the Dark Knight, Sparda."_** Leerah answered.

The Knights all looked at each other and did not have a clue as to what Leerah and the other Devil Arms were talking about. Heck, even Max did not know either. "Sparda? I don't think so."

"Yeah, we've never heard of him." Jason replied.

_**"A really long time ago, in ancient times, a demon woke up to justice…"** _Hellhound said, appearing.

_**"…And he rebelled against his own kind…"**_ Archangel said, appearing after her brother.

"Holy cow." Jack said, awed at seeing actual demons.

_**"**__**And struck down those who did the various evil**__**…for the sake of the human race."**_ Revenant said, appearing after them.

**_"With his sword, that bore his name, he sealed the portal to the demonic world and banished the evil entities from the human world."_** Rawhide said, crossing his arms as he appeared.

_**"But because he was a demon himself, his power was also trapped on the other side. He sealed the portal but not before he defeated Mundus, the Emperor of our race."** _Phantom said, appearing on top of Hellhound's head.

The Knights were all stunned by the way that the Devil Arms described this whole thing.

"Whoa! A real life Demon protecting Humans in the ancient times." Max and the others were looking at each other in shock, surprise and dismay.

Jason looked down at the table. "So, Sparda did exist." he said to himself. "And I thought he was just a myth."

Just then, Leerah felt something in her head. _**"I am sensing a disturbance outside."**_ Leerah said, narrowing her eyes.

***KEE-KEE-BOW-BOW-BOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!*** There was a rumble of thunder and a crash of lightning, the wind was blowing violently, however, thanks to Jason, he barricaded to windows so that they would not break.

"Whoa shit, thunder and lightning!" Harry said.

"Out here? Impossible!" Larry added.

Max knew that the probability of a thunder and lightning storm was nearly unexpected in the Midwest. "I thought that storms like that were only when a Hurricane was striking on the Southeast corner of globe."

"Not always, Max." said Cat.

"I've got a feeling that something is very wrong." Brad said, looking out the window, seeing the thunderstorm outside as everyone else joined in.

"I agree with you on that one, Brad." Jill said, agreeing with her helicopter pilot. She then began to think about the merc she had met._ 'Oh, Carlos, I hope you're alright.'_

* * *

Carlos was halfway there to the church Jill was resting at, intending to give her the vaccine when a figure crashed into the place. "Oh shit baskets." he said, as a tendril grabbed him and slammed him into walls before throwing him like a ragdoll towards the church. "Augh, okay that hurts." Carlos said, getting up.

The monster roared in a raging manner. ***RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!***

"Alright you bastard, come get some." Carlos said, turning to face Nemesis as he charged.

Just then, as if out of nowhere, a cloaked figure soon intercepted as Carlos opened fire. With an Arm blade mounted on his arm, the cloaked demon attacked Nemesis with the ferocity that only Revenant can match and Sparda can exceed. Together, they were able to bring Nemesis to his knees.

"That only stunned him, he won't stay down for long." Carlos said, thanking the cloaked stranger. "Thank you though."

"Your welcome." the mystery demon said. "What is your name?"

"Carlos Oliviera, former corporal of the Umbrella Bio-Hazard Countermeasure Service." he introduced himself.

"Come with me, Carlos." The cloaked demon said, walking. Carlos followed, intending to find what the cloaked one wants to show and/or tell him. the cloaked demon pressed a button that was disguised as a brick that activated a secret passage.

The door opened to reveal a hidden place within where he put Jill. "Bwah?" Carlos said, shocked at Jill's disappearance. _**'Where's Jill!?'**_ he thought.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions Carlos, first I'll answer this for you. This entire church is a Mandala Node. A conduit to the demon world." The cloaked demon said, giving a book to Carlos.

"And just what's this?" Carlos asked, looking at the book. The front cover simply said Tale of Sparda, the legendary Dark Knight.

"That book tells everything you need to know about Sparda, the Legendary Dark Knight." The cloaked demon said.

Carlos started to read the book and he saw how Sparda was depicted. "Oh man. I gotta tell Jill about this." Carlos said, asking where she was.

"Worry not about Miss Valentine, for an old friend of mine is helping her but that vaccine is still needed." The cloaked demon said.

"Got it, chico." Carlos said, as he was went to look for Jill.

"Leerah, be safe." the cloaked demon said, removing his hood to reveal a man with black hair and a scar going diagonally from the left side of his face to the right side of the face. This was a demon knight who is slowly regaining his strength._ 'Once this is over, I will tell you how I felt when we first met.'_ The figure thought, closing his eyes.

* * *

As this happened, back at City Hall, Jill got to know the Knights Of Raccoon City and was curious about what they had been doing at the time.

"So, how did you guys survive?" Jill asked.

"I'm inclined to agree; there are Zombies, Mutants AND Demons everywhere!" Brad said, going full on drama queen mode.

"Well, it was thanks to Lloyd's ingenuity, we were able to craft our weapons and survive." Katherine said, patting Lloyd's back.

"I have a masters degree in electrical engineering." he said, denoting the degree he had.

"Oh, that makes sense." Brad said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now I want to ask, will you join us in our last escape?" Jill asked, offering her hand.

"Sure, but I'm not leaving without my friends." Max said, shaking his head.

At first, Jill did not know what to think of it, but she and the Devil Arms gave it some thought and they silently agreed. _"__We have been talking and we have agreed to help you find your friends."_ Leerah said.

Leerah began to explain her plan as she sensed something else. "Guys, looks like the storm was getting closer." said Jill. She looked out the window and saw where it was coming from. "It's coming from the warehouse district."

"I know that area like the back of my hand." Max then grabbed his sword and gun and went to get his additional gear. This included a rain slicker, some boots and gloves.

"Be careful out there, Max." Catherine said, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, the Demons and Zombies have already made this dangerous enough before the storm hit." Lloyd said.

"Don't worry guys, as long as Jill's with me, I'll be fine." Max said, putting on his coat. "Right, Jill?"

Jill nodded. "Right." she said, as she was already at the door when Max caught up to her. "You ready to do this, Max?" Jill asked.

The boy nodded "Yeah! Let's do this." Max said, opening the door and walking out with Jill behind him.

The Knights and Brad were all amazed. "There goes one brave teenager and one courageous adult woman." said Kim.

"Well, what now?" Brad asked, turning to see Catherine too close for comfort.

"Well, you must be exhausted Brad, I'll make you feel comfortable." Catherine said to the guy as she opened up a door.

Catherine gave the classic follow me gesture and walked to the guest room. "Okay, Catherine." Brad followed. "Thank you."

"Oh, don't mind us." Jason said.

"Yeah, we'll give you two your privacy." Lloyd said.

Catherine brought Brad into a bedroom she had made out of one of the rooms in the building, seeing as this was a temporary hideaway from the Knights to hide from the Zombies. "Um...Brad, even though we just met, we could die soon." Catherine started, clenching her fist.

"I'm a coward at heart." Brad said, admitting his fault. "When I was in the S.T.A.R.S. Unit, they always called me 'Chicken-Heart', due to my fidgeting."

"Brad, I just want you to know...you don't have to die a virgin." Catherine said before Brad interrupted.

"No one is going to die. Not while Jill and I are still breathing." Brad said, his bravado kicking in. _'Damn, that line was really cheesy. I'm such a goof!'_ Brad thought.

The former Helicopter pilot for S.T.A.R.S. then heard a giggle from Catherine. "That was cheesy and cliché at the same time, but it was classic." Catherine said, feeling moved by that.

"Nice to see people are inspired." Brad said. Brad placed his pistol on a dresser and went to bed with Catherine in tow. As she stared lovingly into his eyes and soon she started to kiss him, making Brad wide-eyed in surprise.

"Come here you silly guy." Catherine dared him to come closer to her as she began to make-out with him.

* * *

When Jill was walking about with Max, he had Leerah turn herself into an umbrella to shield them both, and at the same time, she began to wonder something about his past.

"Max, I'm curious...what became of your parents?" Jill asked.

Max just froze as he thought about it, making Jill raise her eyebrow in a questioning manner. However, he came out with it. "Well, if we're getting out of this alive, I might as well tell the truth about my parents." he started off to her. "I've only spoken about this with Bart, Maria, Luke and Jen, and no one else. But, it's like this." he started off. "Back in Seattle, I was living with my mom, C.J. Stone-Evans, my dad, Lawrence Evans and my siblings, Nathan and Abigail, or Gale as her friends called her."

Jill did not know about Max's family before. "You have two siblings?" she asked and he nodded. "I'd like to meet Nate and Gale sometime soon." Jill said to Max.

"I'm sure you will." Max said back to her as they kept walking. "Anyway, my mom and dad, they were killed in a horrible car crash." Max said, flashing back to the event.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Max's parents were on their way home as they were driving around Portland, Oregon. Back then, Max was at the age of Thirteen and his dad was going over a proposal his employee had asked him and his mom was working on something for one of her clients._

_"Lawrence, darling, are you sure that will work?" C.J. said._

_"I'm sure of it dear." Lawrence said back to her. "This proposal will be sure to put Evans-Stone United on the map for sure._

_Just as they were driving around, they got hit by an unknown car and crashed into a tree. The airbags kicked in and they were still safe, or so they had thought. The one who came out of the car was dressed in black and he had sunglasses on and slick blonde hair on his head._

_"Sorry, but I cannot allow you to live anymore!" he said, as he got out a gun and shot both Lawrence and C.J. dead right in front of their son._

_Max screamed in horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" right at the top of his lungs._

_"Oops, seems I missed one!" the man said, as he got ready to shoot at where Max was sitting, but was startled when something came at him and pushed him away. "Dammit!" he muttered. "I believe it's time for a tactical retreat!" he got aboard a helicopter and made haste away from the sight._

_Max saw a payphone nearby and called the police and told them everything on that day._

**_End Of Flashback..._**

* * *

Archangel hugged him on impulse, saying she's sorry for such a thing happening to him. "If she wasn't ghost, I'd return the hug." Max said, sweat dropping.

**_"I'm not a ghost. I'm a demon in spirit form."_** Archangel said, correcting him.

"Sorry about the mix-up." Max apologized.

Archangel smiled lightly and accepted it. **_"It's okay with me."_**

"Max, I gotta ask. How'd you know about it?" Jill asked, curiosity filling her mind.

"Someone shot a rifle bullet at both of them." Max said, clenching his fist.

_**"And what did the shooter look like?"**_ Leerah asked.

Max started to describe his family's killer to the former S.T.A.R.S. member. "Hard to say. As near as I can figure, he had slick blond hair and always wore sunglasses." he said, unknowingly triggering something in Jill; memories of a certain man who betrayed them.

A hissing sound was uttered from Jill's throat.

**(A/N: For Jill's hissing, she sounds like the Xenomorph from Ridley Scott's Alien film series.)**

"Uh...Jill...the man who killed my parents...was he someone you know?" Max asked.

Jill nodded, "Yes...His name is Albert Wesker. Our former captain of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team." Jill said as a rumble of thunder and flashes of lightning started up again. It soon began to rain cats and dogs. The wind kicked up to hurricane speeds. Hail stones the size of golf balls rained down.

**_"Look! Zombies!"_** Rawhide said, pointing at the zombies who got fried by lightning bolts.

**_"Demons too!"_** Revenant said, doing the same as the same happened to them. Max looked around until he saw a firehouse.

**_"We need to get out of this blasted rain!"_** Hellhound complained.

"There!" Max said, pointing to the firehouse. "We can hide in this firehouse."

"Run!" Jill said, grabbing Max and using her speed to get them inside.

**(A/N: The inside of the firehouse is similar to the one we always saw in the Ghostbusters movies. And I will use something like this for the sequel as well as the rest of the Resident Evil/Devil May Cry crossovers I have planned for the future.)**

"Thanks." Max said. "For keeping me sheltered from the storm."

"Your welcome Max." Jill said, wrapping her arm around his neck and doing her best to keep him dry.

Jill let Max rest on her shoulder, even though it made her blush a little bit, as Leerah appeared.

She began to recognize who was behind the whole storm all along, to her it felt like yesterday. _**"Why am I not surprised that you two are behind this."**_ Leerah said as she snarled a little bit.

"Who is she talking about?" Max asked.

**_"Oh, she's referring to the wind and lightning sisters, Fujin and Raijin."_** Rawhide said, manifesting a scar that he gained from battling them. **_"We fought against them before, back in the Demon World."_**

"Ow." Jill said, shocked.

When the rain had subsided for a little bit, Leerah gave the signal to leave the firehouse. _**"The storms subsided for now! Let's go!"**_ Leerah said.

Jill and Max got up and went after the sisters. **_"Indeed! The longer they have their fun, more people, survivors, military and mercenary, die!"_** Revenant said, clenching his fist.

"So, how are we gonna find them?" Max asked.

**_"Just follow the lightning and we'll find them."_** Hellhound said.

Jill and Max were both confused by that statement. **_"He means the flashes of lightning and avoid the strikes along the way."_** Archangel said.

"Oh, alright." Jill was running with Max in tow when she spotted a few Crimgoyles dive-bombing at her, prompting her to shoot them with Hellhound and Archangel. One by one, they began to turn to stone, shattering upon impacting the ground. Two haven't fully turned to stone, causing Max to run up to them and deliver a dropkick, sending them into a wall.

"What sort of things were those?" asked Max.

Rawhide said, **_"Those were Crimgoyles, nasty little buggers."_**

**_"Indeed, the only way to beat them is to shoot them until they are stone once more."_** added Revenant.

"I can't believe my parents' killer was your team captain." Max said.

"Believe it. I found that out during the incident at Spencer Mansion." Jill said, bringing the incident up again. "I also met up with a man named Dario Rosso who lost his daughter to the Zombies." Jill started, shedding tears.

"Why was he still here anyway?" Max asked with Hellhound and even Revenant agreeing.

"I tried to convince him to leave, but he was too hysterical from grief to listen." Jill said.

Max's eyes darkened, scaring Hellhound and Archangel. "Then you never should have bothered with him; guys like him are unreliable!" Max said, causing Hellhound to bark at him in fear. "Sorry if I made you bark in fear Hellhound." he apologized to him. "It's just, Dario scammed me one time and I could never forgive him for that."

Hellhound nodded with an understanding look on his face. _**"I understand, dude."**_ said Hellhound.

"Oh. Guess the outbreak would bring out the worst in people." Jill said, cupping her chin. They soon stopped at the building; the warehouse where Dario was eaten by zombies.

Jill looked up with Max, Leerah and her group doing the same.

**_"Well, well, well; what do we have here, sister?"_** Fujin said, walking off the building.

**_"A woman with markings only Leerah has."_** Raijin said, following her sister.

Both sisters jumped down and got ready to attack. **_"HAHAHA! You really think all those… enhancements will help you?"_** Fujin said, laughing.

**[BGM: Round And Round by Ratt plays]**

Jill charged in and attacked with Revenant, sending Fujin reeling before sweep kicking Raijin and did the flying elbow drop, winding her before rounding on Fujin to suplex her. Using Hellhound and Archangel, Jill shot Fujin, wounding her. Raijin charged at Jill as Jill unleashed Phantom and pounded her until her face and chest caved in.

Jill soon backed away so Fujin can grieve. "Now you've gone and done it, BITCH!" Fujin bellowed as she did exactly that and more; she picked her sister's body and merged with her.

**_"Oh shit."_** Hellhound and Archangel said, in unison.

**_"Uh oh."_** Phantom said.

"Looks like I'm going to have to up the ante here!" Jill said, as she took a taunting stance, smakings her bottom and sticking out her tongue. "Catch me if you can, Fujin!" she added.

Fujin was now more powerful then ever and gave Jill a hell of a time at first. But, she knocked her down and had her dazed and confused. But, Jill soon regained the upper hand. With one finisher, she broke off some of the skeletal armor she had on.

"Whoop their asses, Jill!" Max said, cheering.

Jill began spinning Hellhound and Archangel and after she was done she pointed them at Fujin and said, "Let's rock, baby!" she fired off her guns. ***BOOM-BA-BA-BOOM-BA-BANG-A-BANG-BA-BA-BOOM-BA-BA-BOOM-BA-BANG-A-BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG!***

First, she threw a left punch, jetting across the ground. Then she threw another left punch, opening Fujin up for the final phase of Jill's finishing attack. She drew Phantom out next and did a combination kick, punch hybrid as she then did a chop and then she did the Shoryuken like in Street Fighter. Next Jill leapt and unleashed Revenant and Rawhide on their skeletal armor and shot it off, and then Fujin jumped into the air and did double axe handle move, but Jill dodged it before delivering a left roundhouse kick, killing her.

**'BODACIOUS!'** said the mystery voice again.

**[BGM Ends]**

The body of the demon vanished, leaving only the swords embedded in the ground. Jill turned to leave when…

**_"Wait!"_** Fujin said.

**_"Yes, please. Take us with you."_** Raijin said, begging.

"Why?" Jill asked, turning to face them.

**_"We have been waiting for a long time. For someone stronger than us to wield and control us."_** Fujin said.

**_"We could be of great help and use to you."_** Raijin said on the verge of tears.

Just then, the spirit of Phantom spoke to her and gave her some words of wisdom. **_"You gave me a chance."_** Phantom said, crossing his arms.

_**"Phantom, did you forget what they did to us?"**_ Archangel said, her grief showing.

_**"You never told me."**_ Phantom replied.

Leerah knew she for got to tell Phantom about what the sisters did to Leerah and her friends. And so, Leerah began to elaborate. **_"Fujin and Raijin were some of the Demons who bullied on Archangel, Hellhound and some of our friends and family. They cast my mom and aunt into Shoronok's Mandala."_** she said, making Phantom baffled.

Jill squinted and yet Max was a little confused as to who that was. "Who's Shoronok?"

"The master of the Demon behind all this, Rovokadoo." Jill told him.

Leerah then turned to Jill, **_"Are you serious about taking them with us?"_** Leerah asked. **_"I mean, looked at the scar the left on me!"_**

She straightened Leerah out, "First of all Leerah, we're gonna free everyone trapped in that Mandala and maybe then, your scars will heal." Jill said, reassuring the Slimegernon. "And second of all, they can be of help to make up for the mistake they made before."

At first Leerah didn't think about that, all that was in her mind was hatred, but she quickly let out a sigh and agreed to the idea. **_"Go ahead."_** she said.

"Alright but on ONE condition." Jill said, holding her finger for emphasis.

**_"Anything."_** Raijin said.

**_"Name it."_** Fujin added.

And it was then that Jill came up with the condition. "You have to make up for the scars you gave Leerah, Rawhide and the others." Jill said, pointing her thumb at them.

**_"We accept your terms."_** Fujin and Raijin said.

Jill soon grabbed them and waved them around, combined them and spun them and stopped to strike a pose with them.

Max saw how badass that whole set of movements was and went up to the woman. "That. Was. Awesome!" Max said, hugging Jill, causing her to blush.

**_"Indeed, that was most impressive."_** Raijin said.

"Thank you, Raijin." Jill said to her gold scimitar.

Max then went up to hug the woman who sheltered him from the storm. "I was 13 years old when Wesker killed my parents." Max said, his eyes tearing up. "I want to make him pay for that." he said.

Jill returned the hug. "Sorry Max, but Wesker got his comeupence." she told him about Wesker's dying because of the Tyrant monster that was at the Spencer Mansion, making Max feel a little denied of his revenge, only to be interrupted by Archangel.

**_"Look! The Mandala node!"_** Archangel said, pointing at the node in question shut down.

Leerah noticed that it was down now too. **_"Booyeah! Another node shut down in the name of retribution!"_** she pumped her fist in excitement.

**_"That's three down, and only five more to go!"_** Rawhide said, folding his arms.

"Okay let's head back." Jill said, sheathing the sisters and picking up Max, running like hell. _'What is going on? Who is behind this mandala being over Raccoon City and why?'_ Jill thought, flashing back to the mandala nodes and their guardians, and Rovokadoo had better watch his back.

During the battle, we see Vergil overlooking the area. "So, it seems my brother is here somewhere." he said. "And a Slimegernon has merged with that human woman to purge this T-Virus from her?" he scoffed. "Noble, but foolish. Rovokadoo, wherever you are, you cannot hide from me." he walked off into the distance.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the sewers below the city, we see a young girl dressed in a black t-shirt under a red jacket that had the logo for Made In Heaven on the back of it and a pair of blue jeans roaming around. The 'Made In Heaven' logo was the same name as the album for the British rock band, Queen. She also had long brownish-reddish hair tied in a ponytail. And right now, the girl was not the only one in the sewers.

With her was a group of soldiers, who were not dressed in Umbrella uniforms. One was a hefty guy with tattoos, three were girls, one was blonde, the second was Hispanic and the third looked like she was British. One of the guys was African-American in origin and last but not least the leader was a Caucasian male with black hair, and they all looked like they were in the US Army, Marines and so on.

The girl panicked when she saw them, "Hold it right there! Who the hell are you?" she asked.

Surprised by the girl jumping out at them the leader said, "Whoa! Hold on, we're not here to hurt you." he reassured the girl in question. "Lower your gun and we'll lower ours too." and so they did.

The girl agreed to it hesitantly. "Fine, but you'd better not try to pull anything funny..." she warned.

One of the soldiers, the female with the blonde hair spoke, "Ya' got a name to go wit that gun, sugarcube?" she asked in a Southern accent.

The girl then decided to introduce herself. "My name's Claire, Claire Refield." she said. "I came here to find my brother, Chris. But I found out he's on vacation in Europe."

The soldiers all looked at each other. "Well, this is sure a bad time for him to take a vacation." said the African-American man. "My name is Lawrence Kimbala, code name; Shona." he introduced himself. "And this is my team."

"Crispin Jettingham, codename; Dee-Ay." the guy with the black hair said.

"Hi there, little lady, names Erez Miller, codename; Harley." the hefty guy introduced himself.

"Caroline Floyd's the name. But you can call me Willow." the Hispanic woman introduced herself.

"Ello there, luv." the British woman said. "Names Marissa Ronson, you can call me Tweed."

"And Ah'm Sienna Fowler, alias, Party Girl." the Southern girl said.

"Together, we're called Echo-Six." Dee-Ay said to her. "We were sent here to rescue some survivors, but it seems we got here too late."

Harley then wondered something else. "So, Claire, what are you doin' down here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a little girl down here." Claire explained. "She got trapped in the sewer system. Have you seen her?"

"No." Willow replied. "But do you really think she'd survive down here?"

"She's special-she survived this long on her own." Claire told them. "Her name is Sherry Birkin, please, keep a lookout for her." she added.

"We will." Dee-Ay said to her as they all went along. He then reported into the radio on the strap of his vest. "Command, did you get that?"

"Yes, I did indeed." said a voice, sounding like an army general. "Echo Six, Sherry Birkin is the daughter of William Birkin, the Umbrella researcher who contacted is just a week before the outbreak occurred."

The soldiers were all in shock about this thing. "Holy Mountain Goat!" Harley said, feeling startled.

"He vanished since then, but his daughter might know of his whereabouts." the commander said. "Help this young woman find her."

"On it, sir!" Dee-Ay said. "Dee-Ay, over and out!" he shut off his radio and they all went with Claire to find Sherry.

* * *

By the time Jill and Max returned to City Hall and brought the Knights and Brad up to speed on the passing storm. Jill and Max got back to Mayor's Office to see Brad and Catherine walking out and holding hands. Kim teased them for it.

"We made it back alive!" Max said, announcing himself. He then saw Brad holding Catherine's hand.

"Being alone with one man still doesn't count, cuz." Kim trolled a little bit.

"Darn it, Kim!" Catherine let out a sigh of grief and everyone else was miffed about it.

Jason folded his arms in disgust at this. "Not very funny, Kimberly." he said.

"Yeah, man, that's really immature." Jack added.

Lloyd was rendered silent when he saw Max and Jill return.

"No, that's the normal behavior of the average female college student." Jill said.

"So, did you find who was causing the storm?" Lloyd asked.

**_"That was their doing."_** Leerah said as Jill showed the blades in question.

**_"Hi there/Hello."_** Raijin and Fujin said at the same time.

"Holy shit!" Lloyd said, feeling freaked out by this.

**_"My name is Fujin, and this is my sister, Raijin."_** Fujin introduced herself and her sister to them.

**_"The human woman who merged with Leerah has earned our respect."_** Raijin.

Kim seemed fascinated by the appearance they were sporting. "Amazing, twin sentient Scimitar blades capable of wind and lightning based attacks." she said, getting a closer look. "I've got to think of a device that can harness that kind of thing and turn it into enough energy to power a city block." she added, writing down in her notebook.

"So long as they cleared any Zombies, Demons and Psychopaths, I'm fine with them being here." Jason said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good. Now, there's not much time. We have to keep moving if we're going to escape." Jill told them all and they all stood and awaited her orders.

"And we've also gotta find Luke, Bart, Maria and Jen before the Zombies and Demons do." Max added. "I'd hate to think about what I'd have to tell their parents if they died."

**_"Who are these individuals?"_** asked Fujin.

"My friends." Max told Fujin. "Me and them were on vacation here to get away from a problem that happened at our school in Seattle." he revealed to the new Devil Arms Jill acquired.

Jill then brought up another subject at hand. "Plus, we've also gotta find Dante." Jill said.

The lot of them all turned to her and wondered who that was. "Huh?" asked the Harrell brothers.

"Dante?" asked Jason.

"Who's Dante? Is he an ex-boyfriend of yours?" Max said, catching Jill off guard.

Jill scoffed in a flabbergasted manner, "WHAT!?" Hellhound, Archangel, Phantom and Raijin laughed with the Knights while Revenant, Rawhide, Leerah and Fujin sweat dropped as Brad and Catherine face-palmed each other. "No!" Jill squeaked childishly, causing the former four to laugh even harder. "I never even MET the guy!" she added in her defense.

_**"Dante… is the son of Sparda, the legendary Dark Knight."**_ Leerah said, causing everyone to blush and gasp in shock.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!?" they all said in unison.

Lloyd stuttered and Jason asked, "Hold on, Sparda has a SON!?"

Jill nodded and Brad cleared his throat and remembered what was explained to him. "Oh yeah, that's right, you told me, but I forgot to tell them." Brad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Brad said, rubbing the back of his head.

**_"It is alright with us, Sir Bradley!"_** Revenant said, feeling forgiving to the guy.

**_"Typical humans. Then again, you never heard of him."_** Rawhide said, cracking his knuckles.

Jason then looked down and then out the window before "So, what happens now?" Jason asked.

**_"Pack your things, we're going to go look for him. Then, we're getting out of this Godforsaken place for good."_** Leerah said, vanishing with the other demons in spirit form following suit.

"But, we also have to find Carlos and anyone else who may have survived." Jill added to that. She then turned her head over to Jason, "Do you have a vehicle?" she asked.

"In the garage, let's pack it up people!" Jason said.

And so, Fujin and Raijin are now part of Jill's arsenal of Devil Arms. Dante did it with a fellow Cambion and is a few steps closer to keeping his promise to help find her sword, Belmont. Carlos got the cure for Jill to have, but can't find her, and what of Leon, will he find Claire and Sherry to save them from whatever monster is lurking around the city or will he fail? We'll find out soon!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you have it. Jill has accquired some new Devil Arms, Claire is finally in the story and met the Echo Six team from RE: Operation: Raccoon City and Max's backstory is explained in it's entirety. Also, I'll have Leerah explain to them about Dante in the next chapter and also I gotta get back to work on my Ultimate Spider-Man fanfiction; What A Strange Web We Weave. Plus, I caught a cough a few days ago and before Memorial Day of all days. And as a bonus, congratulations to Cody Rhodes and his company AEW: All Elite Wrestling on their first ever PPV event, Double Or Nothing with a wonderful tribute to his dad and a hard-fought battle with his brother Dustin. I can't wait for AEW Tuesday Night Dynamite on TNT. I felt the need to extend the battle scene between Jill, Fujin and Raijin a little bit. So, I hope you enjoy.

**Devil Arms featured in chapter:**

Fujin And Raijin:  
A pair of sentient twin scimitar swords that control the powers of wind and thunder.

Next Time:  
There have been sightings of a ghostly tiger running about, this was a demon called Roarnon, a spirit tiger who had been looking for a challenge. Jill hears from Leerah about her encounters with a young Human/Demon hybrid named Lok, and how they fought alongside each other and she felt like she was in love with him. Next Jill found out about Lok taking refuge in the Human World and had lost his way back home. Leerah has been looking for him ever since that day. They began hearing the roar of a tiger coming the local stadium. When they get there, they see Roarnon there ready to fight. His speed is so unparalleled that no one has ever beaten him in a race, so Jill decides to rectify that. Can she do so? Find out next time on Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Chapter 5: A Grand Rescue And A Daring Challenge!

Please Read, Review, Comment, Fave, Like and Share. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


	5. A Grand Rescue And A Daring Challenge!

Yo, wassup? WOLFWATCHER12 back in the hizz-ouse for another chapter of Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter. Today, there have been sightings of a ghostly tiger running about, this was a demon called Roarnon, a spirit tiger who had been looking for a challenge. Jill hears from Leerah about her encounters with a young Human/Demon knight named Lok and how they fought alongside each other and she felt like she was in love with him. Next Jill found out about Lok taking refuge in the Human World and had lost his way back home. Leerah has been looking for him ever since that day. They began hearing the roar of a tiger coming the local stadium. When they get there, they see Roarnon there ready to fight. Will Roarnon outrun Jill or can she prevail? We'll find out next!

Also, thanks to Agent Zero 666, Therjj and KisandraWesker for their support for this story.

"Talking."

_'Thoughts.'_

_**"Demons Speak/Nemesis."**_

_**'Leerah Thinking'**_

***GUN SHOT/SWORD CLANG/EXPLOSION***

_"Radio Talk."_

**(Author's Note)**

**[BGM]**

_Recap/Flashback_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or Devil May Cry in any way. All rights to both of them go to Capcom, Hideki Kamiya, Shinji Mikami, Hideaki Itsuno, Matthew Walker and Tokuro Fujiwara.

* * *

Chapter 5: A Grand Rescue And A Daring Challenge!

_Last time, Jill Valentine had merged with a Slimegernon named Leerah who gives her the power to use Devil Arms, weapons forged from the souls of Demons. Now, they fight alongside her to escape from Raccoon City and find any survivors along the way. Also, the son of Sparda, Dante found some survivors himself and even met a fellow Cambion named Katie Foster, who had been held hostage by Nigel Kasady, the serial killer. She had also lost her sword, Belmont due to a succubus named Selene. She also made love to Dante Later, Jill meets a boy named Max Evans, a boy from Seattle who had been looking for his friends and a way out of the city. As they went to City Hall, they meet up with the Knights Of Raccoon City. Their leader, Jason notices the storm outside. Leerah knows that the Wind and Lightning Sisters, Fujin and Raijin are behind it all. So, Jill confronts them both and makes them make amends with Leerah and the others. Meanwhile, Carlos had gotten the cure for the T-Virus at the hospital. But, he doesn't know where Jill had went. But, he now has a book about Sparda and looks forward to showing it to Jill. And now... the mission continues...and Vergil will have his encounter with Nemesis._

We now find ourselves in the garage of City Hall where Jill, Leerah and the others are guided by Jason Morikawa, leader of the Knights Of Raccoon City and he brought the lot of them to what looked like a bus/motorhome hybrid and it had a blue and white flame paint job. Plus, it also had it's own defenses, such as guns on top and the sides while it also had Anti-Zombie spikes.

"Alright, come on guys, move it!" Jason said, pointing to the large bus. Jill and everyone got on board as Jason got in last, taking the seat behind the driver seat as Lloyd took the wheel and drove the bus. They had just gotten all their supplies and such while Lloyd drove on, mowing down the Zombies that were in the path. Jill say with Max, Catherine with Brad, Kim and Jack, the twins sat with Jason as they looked over the map again.

"I must admit, I've always wanted to ride in something like this." said Max, feeling like he was riding on a rock band tour bus.

Jason turned to him, "And now you're getting the chance." he said.

Just then, Archangel popped up.**_ "So, can you guys tell us about yourselves?"_** Archangel asked, curious about their pasts.

Max thought about that too, as did Jill. "Yeah, what did you do before this occurred?" asked Jill.

Jason had a deep looking stare in his eyes. But, he came out with it. "I was... a martial arts instructor, like my father before me." Jason said, looking down. "He died of cancer. And, now I'm haunted by his memory. But, I'll do what I must to honor it."

Catherine was the one who spoke up next. "Before the outbreak, I was an ordinary store worker at the market." Catherine said, pointing her thumb to herself.

"I volunteered at a homeless shelter." Kim said. "Feeding people who have nowhere to go and provide a sanctuary for them."

Jill was impressed by what Kim had done before. "That is very noble of you, Kim."

"Same here." said Jack, adding to his girlfriend's statement. "That's how we met."

"We enrolled in the neighborhood watch committee." Larry and Harry said at the same time.

"And me, I was a D.J. at underground parties." Lloyd said, putting on his shades for emphasis.

_**"But, y'all came together because of your love for fantasy role-playing, right?"**_ asked Rawhide. The Knights all nodded in unison to confirm that. "Figured as much."

As the ride went on, Jill began to wonder something. "Oh, that reminds me, Leerah, I'm curious." the Slimegernon turned her attention to Jill. "How did you meet that knight, Lok?"

Leerah then began to explain what happened that day. "Oh, well alright, I'll gladly tell you. Lok and I met when my tormentor, Chorona, was picking on me." Leerah said, flashing back to the day Lok delivered a beatdown on her tormentor that she met again in the arena.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Many years before the outbreak, we see Leerah in the demon world being bullied on by another Demoness, this one was different from the other Demonesses in their world. She had the same bust size as Leerah, only a little bigger and her skin was red and had glowing lines on it. This Demoness went by the name of Chorona, a humanoind bat Demoness._

_**"Ugh... Dammit! Chorona, what is your fucking problem with me!?"** Leerah demanded._

_Chorona had a snarling look on her face as she went towards her. Lok had ducked behind the walls and overheard their conversation. **"What is my problem with you? I'll gladly tell you."** she started off. **"I was the one who copied your fingerprints to get you to take the blame for putting lava into the judge's glass and I sabotaged your chance of getting to the final round of the tournament because of my hatred of you!"** she bellowed. **"You're probably wondering why I hate you. Well, wonder no more."** she elaborated to the Slimegernon. **"You took away my chance at being side by side with Rodokh! Now, he's got his eye on you, and I just want you to stay away from him for the rest of your miserable life! HE'S MINE!"** she yelled._

_Leerah had a WTF kind of face and said, **"WHAT!? I don't even like Rodokh!"** trying to counter what Chorona said. **"I don't see why YOU do!"**_

_**"Oh, you don't?"** Chorona asked. **"Well, he's much cuter than anyone YOU'LL ever date!"**_

_Leerah scoffed. **"You are by far the worst someone that I have ever met!"** she said._

_Chorona was not listening to her. **"Doesn't matter anymore! Cause you are going to die right now!"**_

_Leerah gasped in horror, **"It's official, you have gone insane! Even when I tried to make you my friend!"** she said, **"Listen up I..."** Chorona cut her off._

_**"No, you listen to ME!"** she shot back. **"Rodokh IS MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID FRIENDSHIP, I JUST WANT YOU DEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDD!"** she pointed her dagger at her chest, as she was going to stab her in the heart._

_Lok had jumped out of the wall and grabbed Chorona by the arm as he had a enraged stare on his face. "Stop right there, bitch!" he said, before he kicked her in the belly, chopping her arm with his own knocking it out of her hand. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"_

_Chorona saw what was going on. **"You're seriously taking HER side!?"** she demanded. **"You don't even know her! She's a nobody, a loser who nobody likes or cares abou..."** she was cut off mid-sentence._

_**"NO! YOU ARE!"** he shot back at the Demoness, pointing his sword at her neck and speaking in a monstrous tone. "Do you have any idea WHY she wouldn't fight you? Huh?" he said, making her wide-eyed in shock to see a young male Demon Knight pointing his sword at her. "Because I will not tolerate it!" he snarled.__ Lok then waved his sword at her cheek and left a scratch on her. "Now get out of here before I have you banished for your treachery." he hissed._

_Chorona bolted out in a panic, screaming as she ran back to her room._

**(A/N: That scene where Lok sticks up for Leerah is a mirrored version of the scene of Wolverine And The X-Men where Wolverine is in a fight with Cyclops and Jean Grey stops them and gives Scott the What For, so I drew some inspiration from that scene.)**

_Lok turned around and put his sword away before helping Leerah back to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked._

_Leerah nodded. **"Yeah, I'll live. But she's not going to get off that easy."** she said, before looking into his eyes. **"Thanks for saving me."**_

_"No problem. Name's Lok. Who are you?" he asked._

_**"I'm Leerahnahs xia Darxaks. But everyone calls me Leerah, for short."** she introduced herself to the Knight. **"Nice to meet you."**_

_"Likewise." Lok said, shaking hands with her. "Chorona is dangerous. I'd be careful with her if I were you."_

_**"No kidding. Just her anger was enough to hurt me."** the Slimegernon denoted, feeling a little hurt from that assault._

_"Under normal circumstances, I would never hit a lady, but she forced my hand." he explained his rageout at Chorona. "Don't worry, I'll patch you up. Just follow me."_

_**"Okay."** she said, fallowing him to his room to get patched up and treated for her wounds._

**_End Of Flashback..._**

* * *

After hearing this story, Jill and the others were in a state of shock. They didn't know that Leerah was victimized by bullying, just like most kids these days.

"Whoa, that Chorona bitch was such a foul wretch!" Cat said, folding her arms and huffing. "I hope she gets what's coming to her." she ranted.

Leerah said to Cat, **_"Don't worry, she did. She was exiled and was forced to live here in the Human world."_** this was stunning to all of them and they had no idea of this.

"You mean, she's been among us for a while now?" asked Jack. Leerah nodded and he gasped in shock. "Holy Leptons!"

Max felt a little bit bothered by that fact. "Where is she now?" he wondered.

Leerah shrugged her shoulders. _**"We don't know. From what I found out, she was somewhere in Europe, hiding in plain sight."**_

Jill then said to her, "Don't worry. If I cross paths with her, she's through." she patted her on the shoulder and added, "I'm sorry for what she did to you. Being bullied on can leave someone traumatized in which their mind could break." Jason and the others all looked down. "But, those who bully someone around don't know what their talking about. They don't define who you are. YOU define who you are! And not by your words, but by your actions!"

Everyone was touched by the way Jill said that. Max saw her sit down next to him again. "You have such dignity, Jill." he said, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek. "That was a good speech."

Jill's reaction to Max kissing her on the cheek made her blush. "Aw, thanks." she said to him.

* * *

As they went along Carols went with the mysterious being who gave him the book of Sparda.

Carlos was walking with the figure until the figure sensed something awry and took off, leaving Carlos as more demons showed up, as if waiting for the figure to leave. Carlos readied his gun, only to hear a snarling sound. he turned to see three Lickers.

_'Oh shit.'_ Carlos thought as the first Licker attack, only to be intercepted by a figure that had the uniform consistent with Raccoon Police Department Rookies. It was in fact Leon S. Kennedy. "You could use a hand." Leon said, firing his shotgun.

The two men were soon fighting the Lickers and demons back-to-back. once the lickers were dealt with, they turned their focus on the Reptodiles. "Be careful, these guys know what they're doing." Carlos said, owing the scars he had gained and got out his combat knife. Leon fired his shotgun and killed all but the last two Reptodiles, allowing for a two-on-two fight. Leon got out his knife and charged with Carlos in tow. the Reptodiles got out their claws and charged at them.

It soon became a fight between four animals, two fighting together and two doing the same. Leon swung his blade into his Reptodile's neck, killing it with ease but not before it scratched up his uniform, and looked to see Carlos get brutal as he stabbed his Reptodile to death like it was personal. The Reptodile soon fell dead.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Leon asked, thinking that Carlos did an overkill.

"On a human? Yes. But on a Zombie? No way." Carlos said before asking what Leon was doing. "I almost forgot to ask. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm searching for these two girls who went missing, Claire Refield and Sherry Birkin." Leon said, cracking his neck.

Carlos was a little bewildered about that last part. "Sherry Birkin? Is she related to the scientist William Birkin?" he asked.

Leon nodded and said, "It's his daughter, she apparently has the antidote for the G-Virus in her necklace." she told him before asking "What were you doing?" to Carlos.

"I was carrying this when I ran into you." Carlos said, showing Leon the vaccine.

"What is that?" Leon asked.

"The cure to the T-virus." Carlos said, putting it back.

Leon proceeded to ask about the Reptodiles. "And what were those creatures that we saw while running this way?" he asked, wanting to know the answer to what the beasts were.

"Those are Demons." Carlos said.

"You don't mean-" Leon said, and Carlos confirmed it to be true.

"That's right, the gates of Hell have been barged open." he said, deeply.

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching their way._ **"STARS!"**_ a voice roared out.

The two of them turned around fast and saw that Nemesis was running about and spotted them in his path. "Oh shit." Carlos said, looking to see Nemesis. Only now, he looked more pissed than ever before.

"What the hell is that thing?" Leon said, firing his rifle at the giant stomping their way. ***BANG* *BANG* *BANG*** However, the monster shrugged them off like they were nothing.

"Don't bother trying to kill him. All we can do right now is run!" Carlos said, grabbing Leon and taking off into a run.

Nemesis was chasing after them and they made a turn to where he could not find them at all. They stopped "Looks like i'm going to have to fight harder than ever to find Claire and Sherry and get out of this godforsaken city alive!" Leon said.

"Then don't you dare give up!" Carlos said. "By the way, my name is Carlos Oliveira."

"I'm Leon, Leon Scott Kennedy, Raccoon Police Department." he showed him his badge. "This was actually my first day on the job."

Carlos raised his eyebrow and asked, "You're a rookie?"

"Yeah!" he replied.

Carlos looked out the perimeter and once they lost Nemesis, Carlos got out the book of Sparda. "Maybe there's something in this book that can help us out." he said to the rookie cop. "Here is what I found out. This demon called Sparda protected us humans 2,000 years ago." Carlos said, opening the book.

The look on Leon's face was shocking and in awe too. "A demon just rose up and battled his own kind to protect humanity, risking his life?" Leon asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes, and he used his sword to strike down the emperor of the Underworld, Mundus." Carlos continued with what was in the book. "Years later, he reigned the human world and preserved harmony until he died, he had since then earned himself the title of the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda."

"Wow!" Leon said, feeling amazed by this.

But then, another roar soon occurred, getting both men's attention. "What...was...that?" Carlos asked, putting the book away.

Leon got a good look at the light in question. "It's coming from Raccoon Stadium." Leon said as a pillar of light appeared, getting the attention of anyone who saw it.

* * *

Elsewhere, Vergil was walking wandering around, looking for his brother, but sadly he could not find him anywhere in the area.

He looked around until saw the same light and heard the same roar as Carlos and Leon. "What demon makes a sound like that?" Vergil asked, wondering what kind of demon is giving off that amount of power. He soon sensed more auras and looked to see humanoid spider-like demons. the first three sets of limbs were arms and the final set were the legs. These were Spidrosus, spider-like demons similar to the Arachne Demons but humanoid.

**(A/N: I was inspired by the Arachne Worms from Kamen Rider Kabuto to make the Spidrosus Demons. They even have the same powers that the Arachne Demons from DMC 3 and can walk on two legs.)**

Vergil, scowling, got out Yamato and charged at them. The Spidrosus demons charged at Vergil and swung their claws, only to be dismembered by Yamato's slashes.

"Whatever's happening here, it's obviously not just Umbrella's T-Virus outbreak at work." Vergil said, asking if the demon invasion is Sparda feared when more Spidrosus demons showed up accompanied by Oozegears, Reptodiles, Darkscythes and Bombadeeroks. Vergil smirked as he readied to attack. "Come!" Vergil said, charging at his enemies. And he went ***CLANG SLICE SLIT CLANG CLANG CLANG SPLAT*** until the monsters all fell apart and turned to dust.

Vergil wiped his nose and got any residue from the Demons off his face. He then saw some kind of light appear out of nowhere.

"What the hell is that?" he asked himself. "There's no way that could be Mundus." he got a good look at the light and saw that it was light blue in color. "Whatever it is, I'm sure someone will find it. Or maybe they'll perish." he said, as he walked away.

* * *

While this was all happening, we now find Rovokadoo in a pit where he scrolled through his book again, and feeling at a loss for an explanation. _**"Curses!"**_ he said. _**"Fujin and Raijin have failed!"**_ He slammed his fist on the desk and then he got an idea. **_"Maybe it's time I called on an old friend."_** he said again.

As he scrolled through his book, he figured out who to send, Rovokadoo found another spot from the Mandala, another node and it had the depiction of a tiger on it. Using his demonic mojo, he began to summon the creature on it. The one he called forth was an old friend of his. **_"Ah yes, come forth, Roarnon."_** Rovokadoo said, as a demon appeared in a flash blue and indigo light. At first glance, it looked like a normal tiger but this one had white fur with blue and green alternating stripes that told another story entirely. This was Roarnon.

The tiger demon yawned and said, **_"Ugh...Damn, I have to have the worst crick in my neck."_** he then got a look at who was in front of him. _**"Rovokadoo, my old friend, is that you?"**_

_**"Sure is, Roarnon."**_ Rovokadoo said. **_"I summoned you to Human world."_**

Roarnon got a look at his surroundings. **_"Tell me my friend, what is the year?"_**

**_"1998, the month is October. The month of All Hallows Eve."_** the dragonic demon replied back to the spirit tiger. **_"Our master, Shoronok, set his Mandala into motion over this fallen place, Raccoon City."_**

To Roarnon, this was all very odd. _**"Hmm, I must have been asleep for years now, no wonder I'm so groggy."**_ he said.

_**"Well, wake up. Someone is shutting down the mandala nodes. Phantom has fallen, as have Slithernum and the wind and lightning sisters, Fujin and Raijin."** _Rovokadoo said. **_"And it's ruining everything I've worked so hard for!"_** he added.

Roarnon was a little bewildered by this and then began to think of it. **_"I assume Leerah is responsible."_** he asked, sitting on his haunches.

_**"Exactly."**_ Rovokaddo said to him, confirming the theory. **_"And that's where it gets interesting."_** Rovokadoo said before he was asked to elaborate. **_"She has recently merged with a human who will give the challenge you desire."_** Rovokadoo said.

Roarnon had an insidious look on his face. **_"Hmmm, that IS interesting."_** he chuckled. "Then I shall face her and stop her from

_**"Now go to the Raccoon Stadium and wait for her there."**_ Rovokadoo said, setting up the node.

**_"At once, old friend."_** Roarnon went his own way to the Raccoon Stadium to await Jill Valentine. He ran on all fours, then jumped into the air, over a few buildings and then landed on his feet in the middle of the arena. He then ignited some circles of light that could shine above the stadium itself. **_"Yes, this is the perfect spot for the trap! Soon, my opponent will arrive! I must make preparations just in case!"_** he roared again, causing a few traps to appear in the place.

* * *

As they drove off, Dante and his crew kept running over any Zombies that came their way, followed by Mike and Lionel both shot them down at the same time with their machine guns, firing the bullets at them all. ***BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BANG BANG***** **The guns fired from all sides as Ravi looked out the para-scope that he placed inside the vehicle.

"Man, those undead monsters don't stand a chance against this motorhome!" Mike said, feeling hyped for another smashing of the Zombies.

Dante nodded in agreement to that. "True dat, but this ain't my first Zombie rodeo, Mike." he said, denoting that fact. "So, I know the feeling."

Ravi and Chase were bewildered at that fact. "You've dealt with them before?" asked Chase.

"Yup, though the ones I fought before were raised by a sorcerer." he said to him. "These ones we're mowing down were made by science."

Daniella nodded in agreement to that as she heard a sound when she saw Katie looking down at her stomach. Turning her attention to her mother, Daniella said to her, "Hey, Mom, I hear Katie's belly growling." she pointed out.

The female Cambion heard it too. It was true, her stomach began to growl loudly. ***GRUMBLE GURGLE BLORP PLORP***, she blushed and got up chuckling nervously at the sound of this whole thing. "Hehehe...I haven't eaten yet. Better find myself something to eat." she said, as she looked around the fridge and found some pizza in there. It was pepperoni, her favorite, which had also been Dante's favorite too.

"Go ahead, hot stuff. And you can share it with the others." he said. "I got it before heading over here."

"Thanks big boy." Katie winked at him and got a few slices for everyone to have. _'The guy must really love pizza. So do I.'_ she thought, taking a bite of her pizza and smiling about how good it tasted to her. "Oh, by the way, there's something I think you should know." she then began to relay a story upon them.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Lionel.

Ravi and Chase were a little baffled. "I'm wondering that too." Chase said.

"It happened back in July. I was spending some time by the beach-side in my swimsuit, attracting the boys and they were getting photos of me. But then, one night, I went to investigate those bizarre murders that happened in the Arklay Mountains." she started off, shocking everyone in the vehicle. "I had figured out that they were coming from the Spencer mansion, so I went there to find out the truth about a girl named Lisa Trevor." she informed them some more. "But I had no idea that the RPD was there. It was there I met a cop named Chris Redfield who had gotten separated from his group." she told them about her meeting with Jill's partner from the S.T.A.R.S. Unit.

"Chris Redfield?" Lionel asked, wanting to know.

Katie nodded to confirm that. "Yep, that's his name."

Joey then remembered something about the man in question. "I've heard of him. He's a good man who will do whatever it takes to make a difference in the world." he said.

Lionel nodded, "That's right." he said. "He was in the Air Force before joining the RPD."

Katie nodded to confirm that. "Yes." she said. "Then, at some point during that night, I met Rebecca Chambers who told me about how this guy Billy Cohen died and this queen leech who thought it was James Marcus, one of Umbrella's founders and how the T-Virus got onto a train." Katie said, telling them how she met the two in question.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

_Many months before the T-Virus reached Raccoon City, Katie Foster took her sword Belmont with her to do some investigating of the bizarre murders that had been happening in the Arklay mountains._

_"Hmm, this is no doubt the spot where the murders began." she said to herself. She looked around the mansion and spotted someone walking slowly and limping. The someone she saw was no doubt a Zombie. Katie gasped and took out Hallow and Toa. "Alright girls, let's rock!" she aimed the both of them at the monster and blew it's head clean off, but she saw a few more, but they were Crimson Heads. She got Belmont out and charged at the Crimson Heads, slashing their heads off and then she lit them on fire, burning them. She then heard some sounds, as if something was trying to break out ._

_"Damn, this thing just won't let up!" said the voice of a man._

_Katie followed the voice and saw a man dressed in a white shirt with short sleeves, a green vest that had the S.T.A.R.S. logo on the back of the vest, holding a shotgun and aiming it at a giant snake._

_Katie got her sword out and threw it like a whip, slashing the snake a little bit. "That ought to get your attention, lizard lips!" she taunted the creature. Yawn charged his body at her, but she flipped out of the way, getting her guns out again ***BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG*** she fired them off repeatedly and then she waved her sword again, this time in a circular motion to distract Yawn before he opened his mouth to try and bite her, but she used it to choke the creature._

_Chris was bewildered by this but he then asked, "Are you crazy!? You shouldn't be here! It's too dangerous!" he demanded._

_"Don't give a fuck if it's too dangerous or not!" Katie shot back. "This monster is one ugly motherfucker! Gotta try and bring it down for good!"_

_"Not yet!" Chris stated. "I need a few samples of it's venom to make an antidote to save my friend Richard!"_

_Katie saw the concern in Chris's eyes. "Then, allow me to de-venom it!" she said, as she wrapped Belmont around the neck of the monster and started getting a few samples of venom to make an antidote for Chris's friend._

_Chris got out a few vials of the stuff and capped it up, making sure it did not spill out. Katie also grabbed a few vials of it. "Okay, now you can get rid of it." Chris said._

_"Alright then." Katie started running on the walls, spinning in midair and then slicing off the Snakes head before she used her guns to blow it to shreds. *BANG!* She took a few deep breaths and turned her head over to Chris._

_Chris smiled at her. "Nice moves back there." he said to her. I've never seen someone so athletic be able to do that before."_

_"Thank you, not many can do what I just did." Katie said to him. "My name is Katelyn Foster, but my friends call me Katie."_

_"Chris Redfield, Alpha Team, RPD S.T.A.R.S. Unit." he introduced himself.  
_

_Katie whistled and said, "S.T.A.R.S., huh? Who knew?" she then wondered something. "Officer Redfield, what's a hunk like you, doing in a rickety old mansion like this?" she asked in a flirty way._

_Chris blushed a little bit. "Uh...Well, I was actually here to look for my comrades from Bravo Team, but some of them are dead, except for Richard Aiken and Rebecca Chambers." he told her._

_The teen Devil Huntress was astonished at the way she was informed about this. "Well, I was just investigating a whole bunch of murders that were happening here." she said. "Looks like I found out what it was. Zombies are running amok and I even spotted some mutated plants, spiders and giant lizards with teeth and claws."_

_Chris thought about the creatures that Katie described to him. "Those must be the Hunters." said the S.T.A.R.S. officer. He then noticed the sword slung across her back. "Umm, are you carrying a sword on your back?"_

_Katie looked at the back of her and said to him, "Yes, this is my trusty blade, Belmont. This weapon is not just a sword, but I can also use it as a whip." she began to demonstrate how it could be used by wrapping it around another Zombie that came at her and threw it in the air, cracked her sword like a whip and cut the head of the Zombie in half._

_After seeing the weapon in action, Chris was awestruck and such. "Wow, that's impressive!" he said. "And those guns of yours, what kind are they?" he wondered._

_The teen girl pulled out her firearms and showed them. "These Beretta handguns of mine are equipped with a special clip that never runs out of bullets." she told him about it. "I got these from my dad before he was murdered." she then had a solemn look on her face._

_Feeling confused about this, Chris wondered what she meant. "Your father was murdered? By who?" he asked._

_She began to tell him everything, "My father was murdered by a man named Shonfeng." she started to sniff to fight back her tears. "He said that my father was not part of his master's motives, and he stabbed him in cold blood!" she started to feel the years flowing down her face._

_Chris saw how sad Katie was and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry about your loss, Katie." he said, deeply. "I'm sure you will avenge him. But, instead you should find him justice."_

_Katie heard him out and thought about it for a bit, and just like that, it all made sense to her. "YourYo right, Chris." she said to, accepting his wisdom. "Right now, I have to figure this mess out and help close this case." The two of them went out of the room, to meet up with Rebecca Chambers._

**_End Of Flashback..._**

* * *

Katie still was bewildered by what happened that day. "To this day, I have been having nightmares about it and in some of them I see the man who killed my father, all except for his face." she told them.

Dante felt sorry for her, and so did everyone else. He stopped the Motorhome to hold her in a warm hug. "Your not alone, babe." he said to her.

"Thanks for letting me know that." Katie said, finishing up with her story. "Then, Chris told me that the captain of the S.T.A.R.S. unit, Albert Wesker was a traitor all along and that Wesker used the T-Virus to create a new monster called the Tyrant. Also, the Umbrella science nerds all turned Lisa Trevor into a horrible monster. She was just a child when it happened and all she wanted was to be with her family but Umbrella took that from her."

Katie's group was horrified at how Umbrella could knowingly experiment on an innocent child, despite knowing the repercussions of their actions if anyone found out. "Why would they do such a thing as that?" asked Jean.

"I suppose guys like Umbrella don't need permission to ruin people's lives." Chase said to them.

"Yeah, I guess not." Dani said, agreeing with Chase.

"Well, at least Umbrella will go out screaming like the little bitches they are." Lionel said, prompting Jean to cover her daughter's ears so she would not hear the foul words.

"Lionel, watch your mouth!" she wagged her finger.

"But, that is true." Mike said, cracking his knuckles. "They are going down in flames!"

Dante nodded to agree with that as they kept on riding in the motorhome.

* * *

As for the Echo-Six team, they were still in the sewers with Claire Redfield, trying to find the missing girl, Sherry Birkin. They all searched around the sewer junctions hoping to find Sherry before her father does, but so far, they were not having any luck.

"Sherry!" Claire shouted.

"Sherry!" Shona shouted.

"Sherry Birkin, where are y'all at?!" Party Girl shouted last.

"How many Sherry's do you think are down here?" Dee-Ay asked in the form of a joke.

"Sherry!" Claire said before bumping into an Oozegear, prompting it to turn around and stare at her. "Oh shit!" Claire shouted, firing away and killing it.

That got its brethren's attention. Soon, more Oozegears showed up, joined by Crimgoyles and what look like skeletal demons called Bonedods, charged at the party as Dee-Ay and Party Girl opened fire.

The Crimgoyles, being capable of flight due to wings, took to the air, only to be shot down by Harley with ease. "Woo!" Party Girl shouted. "Nice shot Harley!"

"Thanks, Party Girl." replied Harley as they did a high five.

As they continue to roam around the sewer system, Willow began to wonder something. "Command, where's Chris Redfield?" Willow asked, curious about his location.

Just then, they got a reply back from the one who sent them to this cesspool of a city. "Chris is currently on vacation in Europe and might be secretly investigating the shadiness of the European Branch of Umbrella there." the commander answered.

Dee-Ay scoffed a little bit, "Of all the times for him to take a vacation, why did it have to be now?" he asked himself.

"Beats me." Claire said, as she didn't know that. But she was glad to hear that he was alright. She then turned her head to the southern girl. "So, why Party Girl for your code name and how do we attract a lot of guys?" Claire asked, curious about Party Girl's past.

"Well, shugah, to answer the first question, Ah used to organize "wild" parties for businessmen and officials so I can record incriminating behavior and information and sell it to those who wish to blackmail or discredit them." she told her, rendering her astounded. "And to answer the second question, it's about the sex appeal." Party Girl said, shocking Claire then confusing her. "Don't worry, you'll catch on." Party Girl said, winking.

They soon began to continue to look for Sherry, hoping to find her before William Birkin because who knows what the mutated Birkin will do. "So, what were those monsters we saw besides those Virus infested ones? asked Claire.

Tweed, Dee-Ay, Harley and Party Girl did not know what they were. "I can tell you that, Claire. The monsters we saw, the flying ones, those were actual demons." Willow said.

Hearing that made the lot of them wide-eyed in shock about it. "You mean like "beings from hell" Demons?" Tweed asked, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Yes." Willow said, "And it looks like this won't be the last time any of us see these demons."

"Meaning?" Harley asked.

Shona was shocked by the sight of this. "The gates of Hell are on the verge of opening." he said, as his tone was ominous.

* * *

**Evans-Stone Estate - Seattle WA - 1:40 A.M.**

Meanwhile, in the State of Washington, outside of the city of Seattle, we see a young man who has short brown hair and glasses over his pewter eyes in a set of pajamas that were green. He was sitting in front of the T.V. watching a sci-fi movie marathon and it then showed a promo for WCW's Halloween Havoc and the match between Hollywood Hulk Hogan and The Warrior.

"Wow, cannot wait to get tickets to Halloween Havoc." he said.

It was then that he was approached by a young woman dressed in a pair of shorts a shirt that bared her right shoulder and had long auburn hair and purple eyes. "Nate, it's after 1:30 A.M. for crying out loud. What's keeping you up?" she asked.

The boy, now know as Nate, told her about it, "The sci-fi movie marathon, Gale." he said but then there was a woman at a desk dressed in a nice dress with short sleeves and had ample cleavage with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

_"We interrupt the science-fiction movie marathon to bring you this special bulletin."_ she said. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have grim news."_ the screen shows some photographs from the Summer when the murders in the Arklay mountains happened. Nate and the woman, now called Gale watched the whole report. _"The Raccoon City outbreak has entered it's third week straight. More and more people have been infected with something called the T-Virus and are being turned into Zombies."_ said the anchorwoman, making Nate and Gale shocked in horror.

"Raccoon City!?" shouted Nate. "That's where Max, Bart, Luke, Jen and Maria went!" he sounded horrified.

Gale was frightened by this too. "Oh no!" she said with shock. "I really hope that he didn't get infected by this virus!" she was concerned about her younger brother's safety. "Or any of them for that matter."

_"Our reporter on the scene, Glen Bates, lost contact with us as he entered the city."_ the anchorwoman said, relaying more as it happened. _"What remained of the local authorities managed to escape and tell this to the viewers this."_

Just then various images of the survivors showed up on the screen. _"It all happened so quickly!"_ said one of the policemen that managed to escape the massacre. _"First it was just people who were attacked, and then they turned into flesh-eaters, Zombies man!"_

Another survivor who got out also joined in as he spoke, _"I shot at them with a gun I found on the ground, BUT THEY JUST WOULDN'T DIE!"_ he freaked out. _"I TELL YOU, IT'S GAME OVER! GAME OVER! WE'RE DOOMED, DOOMED I TELL YA!" _he said in a panic.

The camera shifted to the anchorwoman. _"As usual, the ones who survived it are in a panic about this whole thing."_ she said. _"We advise extreme caution, and in other news, the President has ordered that Raccoon City be wiped off the map to avoid further spreading of the T-Virus."_ this made Nate and Gale gasp in horror and fright felling worried about their brother even more. However, the anchorwoman is then approached by someone who presented her with something even more shocking. _"This just in...there have been sightings of a young boy in the area, managing to survive. And not only that, but there are also sightings of Demons in that area."_ she said, which makes her eyes grow wide as an image of said Demons are shown, the image was of Rovokadoo, the others were a white werewolf and a busty woman with bat wings on her back. _"I can't believe it! Real live honest to goodness Demons! What could this mean!?"_ she then turned the image to one of what looked like Max, holding a sword and slashing at a few Oozegears and Crimgoyles while firing his gun. _"The boy has been revealed to be Seattle's own Max Evans, who was victimized at his school a few weeks ago. He was there on vacation with his friends, but he seems to have gotten separated from them."_

The whole thing shocked the siblings as they turned off the TV and Nate turned over to Gale. "Did you hear that!? Max is fighting Demons! And he slayed a few of them!" he said, feeling dumbfounded. "We can't just stand here and do nothing, we gotta get him and the others out of there before the city gets obliterated!"

Gale nodded in agreement, "You're right, Nate." she said, taking a deep breath. "But how are we gonna get there?"

Nate showed her the footage from a project he was working on, it was a jet that had been made to house several vehicles and a lot of guests. "We'll use the new jet." he told her. "It's been tested it and it's ready for travel."

This prompted Gale to wipe her forehead in relief as they started packing their things and drove off to where the jet was at.

* * *

While they were on the way to Raccoon Stadium, Jill explained Max's whole, frightening backstory to everyone. They were all stunned by this turn of events and Brad was trying to process this and after a few hours of going over what was explained he finally put it all together.

"So wait a minute, Jill. If I'm hearing this correctly, Max's parents killer was Wesker?" Brad asked, shocked at what he had been told. Jill nodded to denote that fact to be true. The Knights Of Raccoon City were all solemn when they heard this. "Max." Brad said, turning to face Max as Max turned to face him. "I'm really sorry about what happened and I wish I could bring them back." Brad said, clenching his fist.

Max then got up and put his hand on Brad's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "It was Wesker's doing, not yours, Brad." Max said, reassuring the former S.T.A.R.S. pilot. "But somehow, I will get my revenge on Umbrella. They have to be destroyed for what they have done."

Jason and the others agreed to that. "But how do we do that when this Wesker guy is dead?" asked Lloyd.

"Not sure." said Kim.

Just then, a loud roar soon occurred, gaining Leerah's attention. **_"Hmm..."_** Leerah said, looking ahead. **_"I'll scout ahead and see what it is."_** she informed everyone as she spirited off and checked it out.

Catherine then wondered something about Leerah. "Hey, Jill, what was that Leerah Demon like as a human?" she asked, wanting to know.

Jill then told them all about what she looked like before. "Well, before all this, Leerah was best known as the Magazine model, Leslie Rawhide." she said.

"What?!" Lloyd said, shocked at the revelation. "No way!"

Jill then got out a magazine with a picture of Leerah in her human form in a nice blue bikini, sticking her left hip out and winking at the boys while blowing a kiss. Harry and Larry did the classic wolf whistle with delight, prompting Catherine to roll her eyes as she smirked. Jason had dropped his jaw in surprise as Kim and Jack looked at each other in shock of this. Brad was stunned by this too, and as for Max, well he just sat there blushing as he tried to cover his shaft in his pants.

She then giggled with delight and then she heard the sound of a tiger roaring in the open. ***RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRARRROWWWWWWW*** The roar was so loud it echoed through the sound barrier. _**"That roar..."**_ Leerah said, flashing back to the demon who made that roar.

"Something on your mind, Leerah?" Jill asked.

Leerah nodded and began to relay it all. **_"I know who made that roar."_** she said, turning to face Jill as her eyes darkened. **_"It was Roarnon, the spirit tiger."_** Leerah said, clenching her teeth.

Hellhound and Archangel both looked worried about this. **_"Roarnon is dangerous, he laid a trap for my sister and it was because of him that I now have this scare over my right eye."_** he showed them all the scar which made them gasp in shock.

Max was stunned, "He gave you that scar?" he asked.

Archangel nodded. **_"Yeah, I can never forgive him for doing that to us."_** she added.

Rawhide just sat in silence about it while Phantom and the sisters reminisced about how they all fought him before. **_"Damn!"_** they all said in unison.

_**"Ohh..."**_ Revenant said, flashing back to the moment he defeated a similar beast. **_"I fought and killed his brother. And now he's looking for yet another challenge."_** he added, clenching his fist, recalling the demon's unmatched speed.

"Well, I accept it." Jill said, gaining both demons' attention. Revenant was about to say something about Roarnon's unmatched speed but Leerah told him off, saying this is Jill's choice. Jill grabbed Revenant, Rawhide, Archangel and Hellhound, Fujin and Raijin and Phantom, fully gearing herself up to battle Roarnon.

* * *

The cloaked figure showed up at where Leon and Carlos were at, trying to get away from the giant called Nemesis he used his sword to block the monsters'path with a fallen batch of rubble, he then signals them both into the building.

"We should be safe in there." the cloaked figure said, opening the door for them and shutting it tight. The building they were at was Raccoon City Hall. "Alright gentlemen, find anything that'll be helpful in making a barricade." the figure said, walking over to the lobby desk.

The two did just that and found several things to block the door and stop any Zombies from getting inside. "Who exactly are you?" Carlos asked, getting to the point. the figure removed his hood to reveal a human with black hair and a scar that diagonally goes from the left side of his face all the way down to the right side. this was Lok, a Demon Knight like Revenant.

"My name...is Lok, a demonic Knight of the Demon World." Lok said, introducing himself. "Right now I am in my human form which is pretty much how I was born."

The two guys did not know who he was at all. "So, are you like a cop?" Leon asked.

"Not really, but if you wish to go with that perspective then yes." Lok said.

Carlos then brought something up. "Um, Lok, what was that light we saw earlier?" Carlos asked, pointing his thumb behind him.

"Yeah, and that roar?" Leon asked, loading his shotgun.

"That was Roarnon the spirit tiger, and he's looking for a challenge from someone." Lok said, taking on a look of seriousness.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Leon asked, prompting Lok to get out a book on demons.

"Major bad!" he said, being so deep. "I need the both of you to read through this, while I look for something that'll help." Lok said, giving the book to Leon as he turned to find something of help.

"This must be a Reptodile, Leon the very type of demon that gave me these scars." Carlos said, pointing to the scars he gained.

"Oozegears?" Leon asked.

Carlos nodded, "Also something we encountered alongside those Darkscythes." he said, working his magic of experience.

"What other demons are there?" Leon asked, ranting about this whole thing. "I mean come the fuck on! The zombies, lickers and other monsters, including the one hunting S.T.A.R.S. members is bad enough but now we're dealing with forces that we do not understand!" he bellowed.

Lok sweat dropped at Leon's rant but agreed nonetheless.

"Regardless, if we keep a level head, we'll make it through this." Carlos said, placing his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon nodded at the encouragement and kept reading in order to find a way to stop the madness.

* * *

Elsewhere, a being in a red cloak had been walking about the place. It had been dark, so no one could see his face at all. He looked on the left side of the streets and saw some Zombies dead and their heads had been blown up or cut off from their bodies.

**_"Aw fuck, it seems as though the situation has gotten a whole hell of a lot worse than I thought._**" he said, before looking to the right side of him and seeing some Demons that were downed and defeated. **_"What happened to this city? And the population?"_** he got out a vial and scooped something into it. **_"Hmmm, whatever happened here, it looks like something was behind this. Or someone..."_** he then sniffed the air around him. ***SNIFF SNIFF SNIFF* **After a few whiffs of air he spotted the scent, **_"What? My mentor, Rovokadoo was here?"_** he wondered.

He then saw that there were some Oozegears and Reptodiles running about. **_"Master Rovokadoo will be pleased to hear that there is more blood to be found for the Z.A.R.C.T. to be powered up with and thus cause the Hell Gate to open for Lord Shoronok to enter the Mortal Realm through!"_** said an Oozegear.

_**"Yessss, I ssssshall report it possssst hassste."**_ a Reptodile hissed as he bolted over to his master.

_**"See that you do!"**_ ordered the Oozegear. The cloaked one overheard their conversation. He was stunned when he heard this and stumbled a little bit, causing a slight sound to be heard by the Oozegears and he turned around to see what it was only to find nothing there at all and it was just some rocks that fell. **_"Maybe I'm paranoid."_** he muttered to himself.

The one in the cloak had been trying to avoid detection and saw a canister with the Umbrella Corp. logo on it. He quickly deduced what had been going on. **_"So, this Umbrella Corporation was responsible for making this T-Virus, eh?"_** he asked himself. **_"And Rovokadoo is perverting my invention to be fueled by human blood instead of this crystal too?"_** he got out the crystal and it looked to be a combination of a ruby quartz and an amethyst and it was shaped like a heart. He then put it back into his nap sack and clenched his fist and pounded the roof of the building he stood on. _**'SHIT! I was used!'**_ he yelled in his mind. **_"I have to find any survivors and get them out of here pronto!"_** he said storming off as he jumped down to a Zombie infested street and got out some kind of claw weapon and began tearing through each and every one of the Zombies.

* * *

We now see the R.V. being used by the Knights Of Raccoon City flooring it all the way to Raccoon Stadium, running over more Zombies in the process, they made it past the front gate to the arena and began to shoot down a few Crimgoyles and Darscythes as well. ***CRACK BLAM POW BIFF BAM CRASH BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BA-BOOM BA-BANG-A-BANG BANG BANG BANG * **the guns fired but then stopped as the approached the entrance to the building.

"We're here." Jason said, spotting the stadium in front of them

"Good." Jill said, as she got up and unveiled Fujin and Raijin. "I'm gonna need you both, Fujin and Raijin.

The wind and lightning sisters were in agreement to that. **_"Very well."_** said Raijin.

_**"We're in!"**_ Fujin added.

"Jill, be careful out there." said Max, feeling concerned about the woman who saved him.

"I second that." Brad said.

"Relax guys, we got this." Jill said, exiting the motor home and entering the area as she looked around. "Where is he?" Jill asked.

It was then that the Demon roared in fury and landed into the arena. **_"Right behind you."_** Roarnon said, leaping to her level, prompting her to turn around. The sight of him being there "You, a human, are the challenge I have been waiting for?" Roarnon asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah? All i see is kitten in need of a timeout." Jill said, starting the fight. Roarnon ran at her from one side to the next and attempted to pounce her, only to get punched in the face.

Roarnon was angered as he summoned up a few Crimgoyles to aid him in this endeavor. "Sic her boys!" he demanded as they all swooped down to attack her.

**[BGM: Electric Eye by Scandroid plays]**

Jill revealed Phantom at the last second as she punched the spirit tiger. "Woo!" the knights and max cheered. Roarnon soon pounced her, only to be kicked off as Jill, in the midst of her friends' cheers, got out Fujin and Raijin and did a wind/lightning combo attack, injuring him.

Some more Crimgoyles and Reptodiles appeared and Jill did a hundred fist crack to them and then jumped 100 ft. into the air and slammed her leg onto the ground, knocking them all back to the walls and making them shatter into pieces while Oozegears appeared and she then drew out Rawhide, charged up his energy and blew the shields right off of them and jabbed their lance's right through their midsections.

Roarnon's stripes began to glow immensely as he felt the flames charging up, resulting in some places of the stadium being set aflame as he snarled with rage. And as Jill ran out of the way, she got hit by some flames and suffered a few burns, only for Leerah to heal her burns. Roarnon then spotted her ensnared in a bit of sticky sap that was laid there by the Oozegears. She struggled and strained to get free, but had little to no luck.

The Knights Of Raccoon City and Max were worried. "Oh no!" said Cat, she felt scared. "I can't look!" she held Brad close to her and they embraced tenderly. Max felt the tears coming as his concern for Jill was showing a little bit.

"Uh, Leerah what should I do?" Jill asked, getting concerned now.

**"Jill, use my tendril."** Leerah said, causing a tendril to come out of Jill's wrist.

"Alright, here we go!" Jill said, as she stretched out the tendril and got a good grip on the pillar in the stands, broke free of the sticky stuff and swung into the bleachers, landing on her feet. Next she got out Fujin and Raijin and slashed her through the traps that were set down there while she avoided touching them. "Hah, much better." she said to herself. "Thought you could trap me, could you Roarnon?" she tauntingly asked. "You thought wrong!"

The Knights returned their attention over to Jill, managing to stay alive somehow and she continued to fight the Spirit Tiger. "Look, she's still breathing!" said Max. "She can still win this!" he exclaimed.

"I think Max is right!" said Jason. "Look at her go!"

Jill then swung across the stadium and whipped some of Roarnon's flames away as she swatted them away. "How dare you do this to me!?" demanded Roarnon.

"I dare because the way I see it, Demons like you deserve to get justified for what you did to poor Hellhound and Archangel!" she stated boldly.

The Spirit Tiger was in shock and was thinking 'How does she know about that?' in his head. Jill then whipped out a tendril and swung right into Roarnon's face and proceeded to give him a whipping before getting out Hellhound and Archangel to finish him off by simply shooting him down. ***BANG BANG BAM BAM*** the guns went until finally, he stopped moving and lie on the ground.

**[BGM Ends]**

Roarnon got knocked back and was now on the ground. **_"Ugh...Blast it all! You have defeated me."_** he winced as Jill walked up to him. " No more fighting! I've learned my lesson! Here, take my soul and add it to your growing power." Roarnon said as his soul separated from his body when it started to dissipate and went into Jill. His stripes manifested on her body.

She got a good look at the stripes on her body and began to admire them a little bit. "That's it? No new weapon?" Jill asked.

Leerah then perked up and said to her. **_"Unfortunately no, but you do get a new Style out of it."_**

Jill did not know what that meant. "Style?" she asked, feeling confused.

_**"Indeed, milady."**_ Revenant said. **_"After defeating Roarnon, you have unlocked Blitzkrieg Style."_**

Hellhound added, **_"Yeah, it can amplify your speed to leave a trail of fire behind without burning your boots."_**

Archangel, Rawhide, Phantom and the sister all nodded. "Blitzkrieg, eh? Alright, let's see what it does." Jill then proceeded to run, setting the ground ablaze as she drew a rose symbol. "And voila, instant flame picture!" she presented, prompting Kim to get out her camera and take a photo of the flame rose. "Hmm, didn't know I had such talent.

Harry and Larry did the wolf whistle as everyone else applauded and threw roses at her. Jill winked and blushed at that as Rawhide went to the Mandala Node. _**"Yeeeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww! That's one less Mandala node to worry about, y'all."**_ Rawhide said, tipping his hat.

Jill and Leerah's group, including Leerah herself all agreed to that and went back into the motor home. "Alright, now that that's taken care of, let's get back on the road, guys." Jill said, sitting down. "We need to find Max's friends and get them out of here!"

The Knights all nodded in agreement to that. Max then turned his head over to Leerah. "So, Leerah, what's next?" he asked.

"Well Max, now we find another Mandala node and Node Guardian." Leerah said, looking out the window, thinking about the cloaked figure. deep down, she knew it was Lok but wondered if it was Kurodu wearing the cloak. she didn't know for sure so she had to wait until the time was right.

The cloaked figure saw the whole fight from a distance and was quite in awe at all this.

* * *

Elsewhere, we see Vergil on top of the scoreboard and he witnessed the whole thing. "So, that was Roarnon she defeated." he said to himself. "It seems if I defeat her, I might be able to continue my fight with Dante." he added. He then got out Yamato and slashed a portal open and went through it, leaving the area.

And at Raccoon City Hall, Carlos and Leon saw the light dim out the window while the kept on reading. "Whoa!" they said together. "Looks like Roarnon was beaten."

Lok took a look outside the window as well, "Holy shit! Leerah must have done it again!" he said.

Leon nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm familiarized with the Demons in this book now Lok, so I need to get back to work, looking for Sherry and Claire." he told him.

"Please allow me to go with you." he requested. "I want to help you save them."

Leon thought about and Carlos said, "I'll go too. I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest." he then looked at Leon and asked, "This is a dangerous quest right?"

"Perilous." said Leon, confirming it to be true. "Anyway, I accept your help." he grabbed some weaponry that was stored in a cabinet, as he also grabbed a sword-shield hybrid and a few more rounds of bullets. "Lock and load, boys!"

"Let's do this thing!" added Carlos.

Lok then began to input a line as well when he grabbed a machine gun. "Let's get dangerous!" he said.

They kicked down the door and began to fight their way through several Zombies that were shambling about and race back to the Raccoon Police Station to get back on Claire Redfield's trail and hopefully get her and Sherry Birkin out of this disgusting place that was once a peaceful city.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well, there you have it folks, chapter 5 is officially up, sorry I took so long I had to take a break from writing. Well, that and I also had to post the fifteenth chapter of my Ultimate Spider-Man fanfic, What A Strange Web We Weave, plus I had to get caught up with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. And I will do my best to keep writing this story and others to come. Oh, by the way...Happy New Year! And I'm sure that I will post the next chapter on my birthday.

**Devil Arms featured in chapter:**

None:

**Styles Acquired in chapter:**

**Blitzkrieg:**  
Allows ones running speed to be amplified and leave a fiery trail in an explosion of hell flame.

Next Time:

Jill is sensing cold vibrations coming not too far away from her position and Leerah explains that they are from the Wolf God, Lycaon. As this goes on, she makes her way up to the roof of the R.P.D. Headquarters where she sees Brad in stasis after defending himself from some Oozegears, Leerah uses her powers to heal Brad's wounds and they meet with rookie cop, Leon Kennedy, who has returned to retrieve something that belonged to him. He didn't want anything he loved left behind. He also heard from a little girl named Sherry Birkin that Chief Brian Irons killed the mayor's daughter and that he was secretly working with Umbrella. Leon also tells Carlos about the defeated Mr. X Tyrant monster and about Claire Redfield who came to this city to find her brother Chris. After cornering the wolf god, he becomes fascinated by her beauty and seeks to make her his bride, but she chooses to fight him. Can she win? Find out next time on Jill Valentine: Devil Hunter! Chapter 6: Frozen Cry Of The Wolf God!

Please Read, Review, Comment, Fave, Like and Share. And remember, **NO FLAMES!**


End file.
